Love is like a sin pl
by natitasha
Summary: Zaczyna się podczas 1.20. Łatwo jest pogubić się w swoich uczuciach. Love is like a sin soon in english!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Zarówno postacie jak i wykorzystane później teksty piosenek nie należą do mnie. Napisane tylko i wyłącznie dla rozrywki.

Rozdział 1

Elena usiadła próbując przetworzyć wszystko co przed chwilą usłyszała. _To Stefan przemienił się pierwszy, to Stefan praktycznie zmusił Damona do wypicia ludzkiej krwi, to Stefan zabił swojego ojca._ Spojrzała w kierunku Damona, który nalał sobie kolejną szklankę szkockiej i usiadł tuż obok niej. Wpatrywał się w swoje palce powoli obracające szklankę. Pomimo tego, że nie widziała jego twarzy była pewna jakie emocje się na niej malują.

Nagle poczuł na swoim karku jej ciepłe palce. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty nic mówić ani robić. Przesuwała je w górę i w dół najprawdopodobniej próbując go pocieszyć. Po chwili jej ręka znajdowała się w jego włosach. Nie był w stanie nawet drgnąć. Gdyby tylko miał w sobie na tyle siły, by kazać jej przestać. Jej dotyk wcale nie przynosił mu ulgi. Jedyne co robił to rozgrzewał nadzieję w jego sercu. Tym samym, które powinno być martwe od 145 lat. Przymknął oczy a na jego twarzy zaczęła malować się błogość. Dzięki Bogu nie mogła tego dostrzec.

„Pójdę zobaczyć czy zaczął już jeść." wstała i zeszła do piwnicy.

Za każdym razem gdy widziała go takiego złamanego miała ochotę wziąć go w ramiona i nie puszczać. Jednak zdobyła się tylko na delikatny dotyk dłonią. W końcu poczuła chłód bijący z piwnicy. Jej oczy już po chwili przystosowały się do półmroku. Stefan leżał na pryczy odwrócony do niej plecami, butelka z krwią wciąż na ziemi nietknięta.

„Jeśli nie zaczniesz jeść to nigdy z tego nie wyjdziesz. Proszę, zrób to dla mnie'"błagała

„Kocham cię, a ty nie jesteś nawet w stanie wypić jednej butelki krwi dla mnie" miała nadzieję, że mały emocjonalny szantaż go przekona, on jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

Patrzyła przez kraty jeszcze tylko chwilę. Na górze czekał na nią Damon, on również jej potrzebował. Leżał na kanapie i zamiast ze szklanki pociągał teraz alkohol prosto z butelki. Wyciągnął się na kanapie nie zważając na nic. Wziął kolejny spory łyk. Elena podeszła do niego, przesunęła powoli palcem po wierzchu dłoni, której trzymał butelkę i powoli wzięła ją od niego. Odłożyła ją na podłogę tak by nie była w zasięgu jego rąk. Cały czas nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, ale nie zaprotestował. Wahała się tylko chwilę zanim umiejscowiła się tuż przy jego boku tak, by ciała idealnie do siebie przylegały. Ich twarze dzielił tylko milimetry. Nie była w stanie dłużej wpatrywać się w jego błękitne pełne smutku oczy. Wtuliła swoją twarz w jego pierś oplatając swoje ramiona wokół jego talii. Ona również potrzebowała pocieszenia. Ta cała sprawa ze Stefanem powoli ją wykańczała. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie była tak bezsilna i wypalona. Nagle poczuła dużą, silną dłoń na fragmencie nagiej skóry pleców. W jej podbrzuszu aż się zakotłowało. Zamknęła oczy ze wszystkich sił próbując zignorować jego kciuk, którym robił maleńkie kółka. Nim się spostrzegła była całkowicie rozluźniona. Jego spokojny oddech, zapach jego ciała i ramiona, które nie pozwalały jej odsunąć się nawet o milimetr uśpiły ją.

Uchylił lekko oczy. Wciąż był przygnieciony przez śpiącą Elenę. Pierwszy raz od paru dni widział ją tak spokojną. Jej twarz była w pełni rozluźniona. Poruszała się delikatnie w górę i w dół z każdym jego oddechem. Po całym jego ciele rozchodziło się cudowne ciepło bijące od niej. Jej palce zaczęły się powoli przesuwać po jego brzuchu rozbudzając powoli jego pożądanie. Skoncentrował wszystkie swoje siły i lata praktyki, żeby nie obudziła się z jego erekcją przyciśniętą do brzucha. Przez pierwszych parę minut szło mu doskonale, ale jej noga jeszcze mocniej wplotła się w jego i zaczynało być to niemożliwe.

„Elena, kochanie" powiedział cicho próbując delikatnie ją wybudzić. Usłyszał jej ciche mruczenie niezadowolenia. Poczuł jak wbija brodę w jego mostek i otwiera swoje piękne czekoladowe oczy sennie się mu przyglądając. „Miło było spędzić razem noc" uśmiechnął się do niej uwodzicielsko oblizując delikatnie wargi, o dziwo jedyne co napotkał to jej uśmiech, żadnego wywracania oczami czy uwag. Chyba musiała być jeszcze nieprzytomna. „Myślę, że jesteś trochę spóźniona do szkoły." Poczuł jak całe jej ciało zesztywniało po czym zerwała się na równe nogi.

„Która godzina?" patrzyła prosząco tak, jakby miał na to jakiś wpływ.

„Dziewiąta" oznajmił cicho możliwie spokojnym tonem. Nie chciał, żeby wyładowała na nim swoją frustrację.

„Kurczę, przed chwilą zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja" oznajmiła spokojnym głosem co ją zdziwiło. Nie była ani trochę zła. Wręcz przeciwnie, jedyne na co miała ochotę to się uśmiechać. Prychnęła nie potrafiąc dłużej utrzymać kącików swoich ust w jednym miejscu.

„Czyżbyś była zadowolona z wagarowania. Mam kilka pomysłów jak możemy wykorzystać te parę godzin." nie był w stanie powstrzymać lubieżnego uśmiechu i ruchu swoich brwi. Elena uderzyła go lekko w ramię udając dezaprobatę. Przesunął palcem po jej obojczykach sugestywnie nie spuszczając z niej wzroku ani na sekundę. Przymknęła lekko powieki i wciągnęła nerwowo powietrze do płuc. Damon był w stanie wyczuć zapach doskonale dający mu do zrozumienia jak bardzo pobudził ją ten delikatny dotyk.

„Zrób mi śniadanie, ja pójdę wziąć szybki prysznic." ucięła zanim zdążył zrobić coś więcej i zniknęła na schodach.

I tak zamierzał jej coś przygotować, ale podobało mu się jak swobodnie mu rozkazywała. W trakcie krzątania się po kuchni jego wyobraźnia galopowała jak szalona wokół innych sytuacji, w których mogłaby dominować. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Postanowił zajrzeć do Stefana wziąwszy pod uwagę, że Elena wciąż była pod prysznicem. Zobaczył go siedzącego pod ścianą ze spuszczoną głową.

„Mógłbyś przestać użalać się nad sobą. Myślisz, że ona długo to wytrzyma!" wziął głęboki oddech próbując się uspokoić. Stefan w końcu odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku.

„A ty mógłbyś mi trochę odpuścić. Proszę, przynieś mi trochę krwi. Prawdziwej krwi" błagał.

Damon pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć jak można tak się katować, a tym bardziej osobę, którą niby kocha! Był na niego tak wściekły, że gdyby nie drzwi, rzuciłby mu się do gardła. Zacisnął jednak szczęki i wrócił do kuchni. Elena zbiegła w pośpiechu ze schodów i wpadła na niego z całym impetem.

„Spokojnie. Wystarczyło poprosić żebym wziął cię w ramiona" rzucił jej swój firmowy uśmiech.

„Za chwilę spóźnię się na następną lekcję. Pan Saltzman robi nam test a moja wiedza jest daleka od ideału, więc ostatnie czego mi trzeba to słowna gra z tobą."

Wydała się mu naprawdę rozdrażniona. Z wampirzą prędkością ubrał kurtkę, chwycił kluczyki od samochodu i stanął przed nią trzymając w ręku torbę z jej śniadaniem. Skinął w kierunku drzwi i chwilę później jechali już w kierunku szkoły. W momencie, gdy parkował Elena spojrzała na zegarek.

„Jesteśmy przed czasem, nie panikuj" uspokajał ją.

Wysiadł i otworzył przed nią drzwi. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił, zwykły odruch. Na jej twarzy malował się uśmiech zaskoczenia. Zamknął je za nią i oparł się o samochód.

„Może powinienem sobie uciąć krótką pogawędkę z Rickiem, żeby ci dzisiaj odpuścił" zaproponował.

Alaric siedział na biurku wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w okno. Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Zobaczył Elenę rozmawiającą z Damonem. Jeżeli to w ogóle można było nazwać rozmową. Widział uśmiechy malujące się na ich twarzach, jej chwilowe zakłopotanie i gdyby nie był tak daleko z pewnością zauważyłby rumieniec na jej twarzy. Starszy Salvatore nie spuszczał z niej oczu. Jednak to co zobaczył w tej chwili przekroczyło wszelkie granice. Elena przysunęła się do niego i cmoknęła go w policzek po czym szybko uciekła do szkoły. Damon wydawał się równie zaskoczony co on. Stał bez ruchu jeszcze przez chwilę po czym delikatnie dotknął miejsca, w którym nie tak dawno znajdowały się usta Eleny. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i odjechał.

Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego to zrobiła. Zupełnie jakby nad sobą nie panowała. Dotknęła szybko miejsca, w którym zawsze spoczywał jej naszyjnik z werbeną. Wciąż tam był. _W sumie to nie było nic takiego, przyjacielski całus w policzek. Podziękowanie. To nic nie znaczyło – _powtarzała sobie. Jakimś cudem test z historii poszedł jej całkiem nieźle, trafiła w pytania. Miała już wyjść z klasy, gdy usłyszała za sobą głos pana Saltzmana:

„Elena, możesz zostać chwilę".

Usiadła w pierwszej ławce czekając, aż wszyscy wyjdą z sali. Podszedł do drzwi zamykając je przed ciekawskimi. Usiadł w ławce obok niej. Jego wyraz twarzy zaczął ją niepokoić.

„Wiem, że nie mam żadnego prawa, żeby przeprowadzać z tobą tę rozmowę, ale to bardzo ważne" przeniósł wzrok na nią, był wyraźnie zmartwiony. „ Musisz być ostrożna z Damonem."

„On by mnie nie skrzywdził" niemal krzyknęła mu w twarz.

„Nie mówię o nim, to znaczy nie tylko o nim. Widziałem co się wydarzyło dziś na parkingu. Pocałowałaś go." Starał się nie zabrzmieć oskarżycielsko a nie było to łatwe.

„To było tylko przyjacielskie cmoknięcie. Nic nie znaczyło. Dziękowałam mu za podwiezienie i śniadanie." Przygryzła wargę czując, że powiedziała za dużo.

„Musisz być bardziej rozważna. Nie powinnaś rozbudzać jego nadziei. Kiedyś myślałem, że jest potworem. Teraz powoli zmieniam zdanie, co nie zmienia faktu, że jeszcze mu nie ufam. Jeżeli go zranisz potwór, którego wciąż pamiętam może wrócić. Uważaj, bo stąpasz po cienkim lodzie."

„Masz rację, nie masz żadnego prawa, żeby ze mną o tym rozmawiać." Ucięła go i zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze wyszła z klasy.

_Co do cholery jest mną nie w porządku. Dlaczego tak na niego naskoczyłam? _Dobrze wiedziała, że nie powinna być urażona jego uwagami, co więcej powinna mu być za nie wdzięczna. Jednak coś wewnątrz niej, to samo _coś_ co popchnęło ją do cmoknięcia Damona, znów wymknęło się spod kontroli. By nie zadręczać się wyrzutami sumienia rzuciła się w szkolny wir.

Wrócił do domu nie przestając się uśmiechać. Nie miał pojęcia co w tym niewinnym dotknięciu przez jej wargi aż tak na niego wpłynęło, ale kochał to uczucie. _Kochał. Nie, to nie może być to. Po prostu nie może._ Im częściej to sobie powtarzał tym bardziej był świadomy sowich prawdziwych uczuć. Uczuć, które go przerażały.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Tuż po szkole wróciła do domu Salvatorów czując się już jak u siebie. Wstawiła pranie, zjadła przygotowany przez Damona obiad. O dziwo on sam gdzieś przepadł. Nie żeby go szukała, ale czuła się trochę dziwnie wiedząc, że jest w tym domu sama. Nie zupełnie sama, w piwnicy był jeszcze Stefan. Kochała go, ale to wszystko zaczęło ją przerastać.

Zrobiła wszystko co mogła, włącznie z rozwieszaniem prania, pracą domową i nawet przygotowaniem się do ewentualnej ustnej odpowiedzi. Postanowiła się przemóc i zeszła do piwnicy. Stefan podniósł głowę jak tylko ją zobaczył. Siedział na łóżku zrezygnowany trzymając pełną wciąż butelkę w jednej dłoni.

„Moja słodka, droga Eleno" wstał z łóżka i podszedł do krat powodując tym samym, że wzięła dwa kroki w tył znajdując się poza zasięgiem jego rąk. „Dlaczego mi to robisz kochana?" jego głos był przepełniony bólem. „Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię pragnę, jak bardzo chciałbym wziąć cię w ramiona, kochać się z tobą." Patrzył na nią pełen czułości.

„ Pragniesz mnie czy mojej krwi?" Spytała gorzko.

„Co to za pytanie? Damon ci coś powiedział?" nie potrafił już ukryć agresji. „Sam nie jest lepszy, jakichkolwiek bzdur ci naopowiadał pragnie twojej krwi tak samo jak ja!" wydarł się na nią całkowicie odkrywając swoją wampirzą naturę. Chwycił butelkę z krwią i roztrzaskał ją o ścianę.

„W ten sposób szybciej osłabniesz" stwierdziła fakt nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi. „Damon przygotuje ci nową butelkę" oznajmiła mu przez łzy, które niespodziewanie zaczęły nabiegać do jej oczu nie była w stanie powiedzieć mu, że go kocha, nie tym razem.

Powłóczyła nogami na górę. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi sypialni, którą chwilowo zajmowała. Położyła się na dywanie i włączyła telewizor. Zmieniając kanały bez celu trafiła na prognozę pogody. Za parę dni miała ich nawiedzić niespotykana fala upałów. Nacisnęła czerwony guzik na pilocie i pogrążyła się w ciszy. Spojrzała na zegarek, była już dwudziesta druga. Wzięła prysznic i położyła się w ogromnym łóżku. Nie była śpiąca, ale nie chciała powtórzyć dzisiejszego spóźnienia. Po godzinie bezowocnych starań poirytowana zeszła na dół.

„Damon!" krzyknęła licząc, że za chwilę zjawi się przy jej boku. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Poszła pod drzwi jego pokoju i zapukała. Nie miała zamiaru zastać go w negliżu lub nie daj boże w negliżu z jakąś kobietą. Nikt jej jednak nie odpowiedział. Otworzyła drzwi i zaczęła się przechadzać po jego pokoju. Nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku od łóżka, które było jeszcze większe od tego na którym spała. Pościel była z wyjątkowo miękkiej czarnej bawełny kontrastującej z białym prześcieradłem. Przesunęła dłonią po poduszce. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymała się, żeby nie ulec pokusie i nie położyć się. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do okna. Było ogromne z widokiem na ogród za posiadłością. Nagle ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją podgląda. Bez wahania zaciągnęła zasłony i wyszła z pokoju. Wróciła do swojego łóżka ponownie próbując zasnąć. Nie miała pojęcia ile mogło trwać przewracanie się z boku na bok, na brzuch, na plecy. Ciągle miała nadzieję, że zmiana pozycji jej to ułatwi. W końcu zaczęła spróbowała pozbyć wszelkich myśli ze swojej głowy. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starała martwiła się o Damona, wiedziała, że bez powodu nie zostawiłby jej samej. Ponownie zeszła na dół, tym razem do kuchni. Nalała sobie szklankę wody i wróciła do siebie. Dochodziła druga a ona spróbowała już niemal wszystkiego._ Niemal. _Wiedziała co zawsze ją usypiało, bez względu na okoliczności. Nie chciała tego robić, nie tutaj, ale to była jej ostatnia deska ratunku. Damona nie było, a Stefan z piwnicy nie był w stanie niczego usłyszeć, zwłaszcza jeżeli się postara.

Wdrapała się na łóżko. Szybko wypiła wodę i przykryła się kołdrą. Delikatnie rozchyliła uda. Zaczęła myśleć o Stefanie. Przymknęła oczy i wyobrażała sobie, że to jego dłoń wodzi powoli po wewnętrznej krawędzi jej ud, drażni ją przez materiał majtek. Drugą ręką zaczęła dotykać swoje sutki, ściskać je, zataczać wokół nich kółka. Ponownie skupiła uwagę na jej najwrażliwszych punktach. Zsunęła majtki i jednym palcem zaczęła się delikatnie penetrować. _Kurwa! _Była sucha. Jej starania nie podnieciły jej ani trochę. Może to dlatego, że nie potrafiła teraz myśleć o Stefanie nie czując jednocześnie strachu, zrezygnowania i obrzydzenia. Może jednak była to kwestia tego, że Stefan nigdy nie dał jej tego czego potrzebowała. Nigdy nie drażnił jej w taki sposób jakiego się domagała, zawsze gentleman, zawsze delikatny, nigdy nie zatracał się w przyjemności. Nawet, gdy się kochali nie patrzył na nią z takim pożądaniem jakiego oczekiwała. Nigdy nie doprowadził jej do orgazmu za pomocą języka czy dłoni. Czasem była już na krawędzi a on porzucał ją tak szybko jak szybko sam skończył. Zamiast fali przyjemności zalała ja teraz fala frustracji. _Muszę wybrać najprostszy sposób. Nie chciałam, ale nie mam wyboru._ To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy musiała się do tego posunąć. Jedno było pewne- 100% skuteczność, a tego w tej chwili potrzebowała.

Przyjechał do domu później niż się tego spodziewał. Czasami miał ochotę rzucić tą całą radę w cholerę. Liz zamęczyła go dziś rozmową a potem jeszcze musiał się z nią włóczyć po lesie próbując znaleźć coś co mogłoby naprowadzić ją na trop wampira rabującego banki krwi. Z zewnątrz zobaczył, że wszystkie światła były zgaszone. Starał się zachowywać najciszej jak potrafił, żeby nie obudzić Eleny. Musiał przyznać, że ta cała sprawa z radą odwróciła jego myśli od niej. Wyjął z lodówki torbę AB+ i przelał ją do szklanki. Zaniósł Stefanowi nową butelkę z krwią jakiegoś biednego jelenia, którego odsączył w drodze powrotnej. Przeniósł się szybko do sypialni. Otworzył drzwi i wyczuł delikatną nutę świadczącą o tym, że miał gościa. Od razu rozpoznał jej zapach. Podszedł do łóżka, na jego poduszce była najsilniejsza. Zastanawiał się co też mogło ją tu zaprowadzić, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nawet zasłoniła okno. _Czyżby planowała tu nocować?_ Zrzucił z siebie wszystko poza przylegającymi czarnymi bokserkami. Nagle usłyszał jak wyszła z pokoju, poszła do kuchni i nalała sobie wody. Chwycił pamiętnik swojego ojca szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek co do urządzenia Johnatana Gilberta. Elena wróciła do siebie. Za wszelka cenę starał się skupić na czytaniu, ale w końcu dał za wygraną, był na tyle zmęczony, że nawet odpuścił sobie wieczorny prysznic. Miał się już kłaść, gdy jego uszu doszedł odgłos jęku z frustracji. W końcu po głębokim wdechu i kilkunastu sekundach usłyszał cichy jęk o zupełnie innym podłożu. Wiedział, że w tym domu nie było nikogo poza nim i jego bratem, którego widział zamkniętego w celi, więc kto u diabła był u niej w pokoju. Podszedł pod jej drzwi próbując złapać jakikolwiek zapach poza tym świadczącym o jej podnieceniu. Nic. _Eleno Gilbert zadziwiasz mnie każdego dnia! _Niemal natychmiast zaczął sztywnieć i rosnąć. Wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić i to frustrowało go najbardziej. Pomimo napierającej na jego bokserki erekcji postanowił wrócić do łóżka i spróbować zasnąć. Prawie mu się to udało gdyby nie niekontrolowany jęk _„mocniej", _który znów postawił go w stanie gotowości. Nie mógł już ignorować jej coraz szybszego oddechu, coraz głośniejszych jęków. Zsunął bokserki i zaczął masować swojego penisa. Zamknął oczy wyobrażając sobie, że to jej mała, delikatna dłoń po nim przesuwa, w górę i w dół, że te jęki przeznaczone są tylko dla niego. „_Mocniej" _ponownie się jej wymsknęło. Do jej pojękiwań dołączył jego własne, których ona nie mogła być świadoma.„_Jak dobrze" _dyszała cicho. Z każdym jej słowem zaciskał dłoń mocniej i mocniej, przesuwał ją szybciej i szybciej już niemal z wampirzą tempem Nie zatrzymywał się ani na sekundę wiedząc, że jest tak samo bliski końca jak i ona. Fakt, że masturbowali się w tym samym czasie tylko podsycał jego podniecenie. _„Boże Damon!" _usłyszał dokładnie w momencie, gdy przez całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, a jego podbrzusze zalało się ciepłem. Nie był pewien czy rzeczywiście to słyszał czy podsunęła mu to jego chora wyobraźnia. Był pewien, że Elena myślała o jego bracie, gdy jej własne ręce doprowadziły ją do orgazmu. Co jeśli było inaczej?


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Elena zasnęła jak dziecko. Rano zaczęły dręczyć ją wyrzuty sumienia. Nie lubiła wykorzystywać go jako seksualnej zabawki, ale wczoraj była naprawdę zdesperowana. Wiedziała, że poczucie winy wkrótce minie, tak jak zawsze. Wzięła szybki prysznic i zbiegła do kuchni. Na dole czekało już na nią śniadanie wraz z Damonem uśmiechającym się do niej tajemniczo.

„Nie słyszałam jak wracałeś" zaczęła mając nadzieję, że nie wrócił zbyt wcześnie, zwłaszcza, że ciężko jej było się wczoraj kontrolować.

„ Jak wróciłem już spałaś. Zjedz coś, a później odwiozę cię do szkoły" Nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Po jego głowie wciąż krążyły jej wczorajsze pojękiwania, zwłaszcza to ostatnie.

Zaparkował dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co wczoraj, zgasił silnik i odwrócił się do niej.

„Coś się stało? Dziwnie się zachowujesz od samego rana." Uśmiech wciąż nie opuszczał jego twarzy.

„Wydaje ci się." Zbył ją. „ A teraz czekam na całusa" nastawił policzek i rzucił jej wymowne spojrzenie.

Elena wywróciła oczami, ale nachyliła się i cmoknęła go. Wyszła z samochodu kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, co więcej miała przyklejony do twarzy dokładnie taki sam uśmiech, który towarzyszył mu całe rano. Nie była jednak tego świadoma. Zdziwiło ją jak łatwo przekroczyli z Damonem etap przyjaźni, w którym żegnają się całusem. Nigdy nie była typem dziewczyny, która lubiła tego typu zachowania, ale z nim wszystko było takie proste.

„Wygrałaś na loterii?" Usłyszała za sobą. To była Caroline.

„Nie, dlaczego pytasz?"

Zaciągnęła ja do damskiej łazienki i pokazała w lustrze jej odbicie. Pozbyła się uśmiechu z twarzy próbując kontrolować kąciki ust za wszelką cenę.

„Lepiej?" Spytała pełna sarkazmu.

„Dużo. Poza tym przebywanie z Damonem nie wychodzi ci na dobre, zaczęłaś mówić tym samym tonem co on" jej luźna uwaga spowodowała, że Elena cała się spięła i na swoją pierwszą lekcję poszła poddenerwowana.

Postanowiła zostać na boisku po szkole. Z obawy przed kolejnym napadem bezsenności zaczęła biegać wokół boiska. Jeżeli się zmęczy to zaśnie bez żadnych oporów. Poza tym był piątek a ona nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Robiąc kolejne kółka całkowicie oczyściła swój umysł. Pozbyła się całego napięcia i dramatu, który ostatnio zdawał się jej nie opuszczać. Skupiła się na kontrolowaniu oddechu i kroków. W końcu padła wykończona na trawę. Nie minęła sekunda jak obok niej leżała znajoma postać.

„Zacząłem się martwić, gdy nie wróciłaś do domu" oznajmił jak gdyby nigdy nic.

„Damon, wasza posiadłość nie jest moim domem, ale miło mi, że traktujesz mnie jak mieszkańca." wydyszała wciąż zmęczona.

„Obserwowałem cię przez chwilę. Dlaczego tak uparcie biegałaś? Nie wyglądasz na osobę, która musi schudnąć" drążył.

„Dziękuję" odpowiedziała lekko speszona, on jednak wwiercał się w nią spojrzeniem czekając na prawdziwą odpowiedź.

„Wczoraj nie mogłam spać i pomyślałam, że jak się trochę zmęczę to dziś pójdzie mi łatwiej."

„Wiesz, że znam przyjemniejsze sposoby, żeby się zmęczyć." Uśmiechnął się do niej zadziornie.

„Myślę, że podziękuję. Poza tym na chwilę zapomniałam o wszystkim co się ostatnio wydarzyło."

„Nie chcesz iść potańczyć?" zrobił obrażoną minę. „A ty o czym myślałaś w tej swojej małej główce? Eleno, czyżby jakieś brudne myśli się w niej zagnieździły?" droczył się z nią dostając w zamian kuksańca. „ Auć" syknął i napotkał jej pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie. „Sama świadomość, że mnie bijesz boli" wyjaśnił. „ A teraz poważnie pytam, ty i ja, zostawiając za sobą cały ten dramat na jeden wieczór." odwrócił się do niej z proszącym wyrazem twarzy.

„Pod jednym warunkiem" zaznaczyła. „Nie upijesz mnie i po wszystkim odwieziesz mnie do domu, do cioci Jenny. Chciałabym spędzić z nimi chociaż jeden poranek."zakończyła smutno.

„Skoro stawiamy warunki to zanim gdziekolwiek pojedziemy musisz się wykąpać." zatkał nos i zrobił wymowną minę.

Elena nie potrafiła przestać się uśmiechać. Wstając celowo się o niego podparła i zaczęła uciekać w kierunku parkingu.

„Moja koszula!" usłyszała za sobą. „ Już nie żyjesz!" krzyknął za nią.

Po chwili poczuła jak silne ręce łapią ją w pasie i niosą w stronę szatni. Na boisku znajdowało się kilka osób, więc musiał zachowywać pozory idąc powoli. Elena zaczęła mu się wyrywać i szarpać, po chwili nawet gryźć.

„Nie rób tak, bo uznam to za zaproszenie" upomniał ją nie przestając się uśmiechać.

W końcu przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. Otworzył drzwi prowadzące do damskiej szatni. Kilka dziewczyn z młodszych roczników zaczęło chichotać. Nikt nie był pod prysznicami, więc Damon bezpardonowo odkręcił najbliższy kurek z zimną wodą i wrzucił pod niego swoją ofiarę. Objął ją nie pozwalając uciec ani na milimetr. Po kilkunastu sekundach wybuchnęli niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Całe szczęście zostawił swoją skórzaną kurtkę w samochodzie, bo inaczej byłaby przemoczona jak cała reszta jego ubrań. Zakręcił wodę i zaczął się rozbierać. Elena spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

„Chyba nie myślałaś, że cały mokry usiądę na mojej tapicerce. Ty zresztą też nie".

Całe szczęście miała rzeczy na przebranie. Wyszła do stojącego przed samochodem Damona w tym samym stroju, w którym przyszła do szkoły. Jego niemal nagie mokre ciało wydało się jej bardziej kuszące niż powinno. Mimowolnie oblizała wargi.

„Czuję się oszukany" wytknął jej. „W przeciwieństwie do mnie ty możesz rozkoszować się widokiem" w końcu zrozumiała do czego pije.

„Przykro mi, że nie paraduję w samej bieliźnie" drażniła się z nim.

„Wsiadaj." otworzył przed nią drzwi. „ Jedziemy do nas czy do ciebie?"

„Do mnie, muszę się przygotować. Właściwie to gdzie mnie zabierasz, bo nie wiem jak się ubrać." dopytywała nie ukrywając podekscytowania.

„Wygodnie." oznajmił parkując przed jej domem, nie mówiąc nic nadstawił policzek i uzyskał reakcję, której oczekiwał. „Przyjadę po ciebie o ósmej."

Zjadła coś na szybko i poszła wziąć prawdziwy prysznic. Gorąca woda obmywała jej ciało. Przymknęła oczy przypominając sobie wydarzenie sprzed godziny. Jego silne ramiona, ciało przy ciele, szczery wybuch śmiechu, krystalicznie błękitne oczy nie opuszczające jej ani na sekundę. Mimowolnie się zarumieniła. Ten nowy przypływ uczuć w kierunku Damona niepokoił ją. Łatwo było się w nim zatracić, zwłaszcza, gdy zapominał o całym tym byciu _złym wampirem. Jest spontaniczny, potrafi rozbawić mnie szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny, troszczy się o mnie. Pozwolił mi dotrzeć do siebie,__ dla mnie__ opuścił trochę swoją gardę. _Uśmiechnęła się. Owinęła się w ręcznik i otworzyła szafę. _Wygodnie_. Przypomniało się jej. Wybrała jeansowe rurki z niskim stanem i jedną z bluzek, którą ostatni raz miała na sobie ponad rok temu, jeszcze przed wypadkiem jej rodziców, z czasów „zabawnej Eleny". Gołe plecy i udrapowany przód idealnie podkreślały wszystkie walory jej figury. Zrobiła minimalny makijaż i spojrzała na zegarek. Za chwilę po nią przyjedzie. Zbiegła na dół i wpadła na wujka Johna.

„Wybierasz się gdzieś?" spytał opryskliwym tonem, którego nie znosiła.

„Tak." rzuciła mu ostro w twarz i poszła do kuchni, żeby znaleźć Jennę.

„Wyglądasz oszałamiająco, Stefan już wyzdrowiał?" zapytała niczego nieświadoma.

„Właściwie to wychodzę z Damonem. Chciałam się trochę rozerwać po ostatnim tygodniu, a Stefan wciąż jest niedyspozycyjny. Nie czekaj na mnie."

Uśmiechnęła się do niej i wyszła przed dom próbując uniknąć kolejnych konfrontacji. Po chwili usłyszała silnik Mustanga. Otworzył przed nią drzwi. Wsiadając zatrzymała się na ułamek sekundy i napotkała jego intensywne spojrzenie. _Jaki on jest piękny,_ jak szybko o tym pomyślała tak szybko próbowała się tego pozbyć z jej głowy. Nie pytała o nic. Jechali w całkowitym, nieprzerwanym milczeniu. Co dziwne wcale nie czuła się z tym niekomfortowo. Kilkadziesiąt minut temu wyjechali z Mystic Falls i zmierzali w nieznanym jej kierunku. W końcu obroty silnika zwolniły.

„Bar? Myślałam, że .." niem zdążyła skończyć poczuła chłodny palec na swoich wargach.

„Może trochę więcej wiary we mnie" wydał się niemal urażony.

Tuż po przekroczeniu progu Elena wymamrotała przeprosiny. Nie był to zwykły bar. Poza stolikami znajdował się tam spory parkiet zajęty przez kilkadziesiąt osób. Jak na razie jej partner usadowił się przy ladzie, zamówił whiskey i piwo.

„Mówiłam ci, że nie chcę się upić" naskoczyła na niego obrażona.

„Po jednym piwie nie będziesz od razu pijana. Zaufaj mi." podał jej butelkę.

Tuż po tym jak skończyła wstał, chwycił jej dłoń i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek. Elena spojrzała się na niego pytająco na co on tylko uśmiechnął się i pociągnął ja za sobą na parkiet.

Przypomniał się jej ich wspólny taniec podczas Miss Mystic Falls. Wiedziała, że Damon jest dobrym tancerzem, ale dzisiejszy wieczór przechylił szalkę w stronę doskonałego. Niezależnie od piosenki prowadził ją bez chwili wahania. Rock'n'roll, pop, house, rock. Po kilku godzinach była bliska padnięcia z wycieńczenia.

„Zamów mi coś do picia a ja w tym czasie skoczę do łazienki."

W momencie, gdy weszła do kabiny usłyszała jak do pomieszczenia wchodzi kilka kobiet. O czymś żywo dyskutowały.

„Boże co ja bym dała, żeby mój tak tańczył."

„Tańczył? Żeby tak wyglądał!" poprawiła ją inna.

„Wy tylko o jednym. Ja bym chciała, żeby ktoś choć raz spojrzał na mnie tak jak on patrzy na nią, jakby nic innego nie istniało. Gdyby mnie ktoś tak kochał czułabym się spełniona." rozmarzyła się. „Choć fakt, te błękitne oczy kontrastujące z czernią jego włosów i tej boskiej koszulki, mhm." zaczęła się śmiać.

Elena poczuła gorąco napływające do jej twarzy. Do ostatniej chwili nie zorientowała się o kim mówiły. Przecież Damon jej nie kochał, nie patrzył na nią tak jak one to sobie wyobrażały. To nie możliwe. _On nie może mnie kochać, __JA__ nie mogę go kochać_. Wmawiała sobie. Poczekała aż te kobiety wyjdą po czym podeszła do umywalki. Odkręciła zimną wodę i ochłodziła sobie policzki. Spojrzała w lustro. Dawno tak nie promieniowała. W końcu zdecydowała się wyjść. Powinni już jechać. Damon siedział przy jednym ze stolików z zimnym drinkiem dla niej. Wypiła go bez wahania na co on patrzył zaskoczony.

„Myślę, że na nas już czas" zaczęła nieśmiało.

„Daj spokój, tak dobrze się bawimy! Ostatnie trzy tańce, proszę" jego szczenięce spojrzenie było wprost nie do odparcia.

„Jeden" odpowiedziała stanowczo.

„To super, że zgadzasz się na dwa" uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i znów byli na parkiecie.

Elena pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Z głośników zaczęła lecieć „I know" Save Ferris. Damon nagle zaczął śpiewać na cały głos co tylko spowodowało kolejny niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu z jej strony. Słowa idealnie do niego pasowały o czym doskonale wiedział. W życiu nie posądzała go o znajomość tej piosenki a co dopiero o jej podśpiewywanie. Z ostatnim dźwiękiem wylądowała w jego ramionach.

„Ostatnia" oznajmiła smutno.

Poczuła jego silne ramiona oplatające ją mocniej. Wolna melodia, której nie znała wprawiła ich ciała w delikatny ruch. Po kilkunastu sekundach Damon zaczął cicho śpiewać wprost do jej ucha:

_I've been watching your world from afar_

_I've been trying to be where you are _

_And I've been secretly falling apart _

_Unseen _

Przymknęła oczy całkowicie zatracając się w jego objęciu, w jego głosie.

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful _

_You'd be so perfect with me _

_But you just can't see _

_You turn every head but you don't see me _

Przez jej ciało przeszła seria dreszczy. Tak jakby reagowało na każde jego słowo. Ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie. Tak jakby każde słowo było kierowane bezpośrednio do niej. Jego ciepły oddech muskał delikatnie muskał skórę na jej szyi. Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio było jej tak dobrze.

_I'll put a spell on you _

_You fall asleep _

_And I put a spell on you _

_And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see _

_And you'll realise that you love me _

Śpiewając refren patrzył jej w oczy, wwiercał się w jej duszę, jakby widział i wiedział wszystko. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciała odwrócić wzrok, nie była w stanie. Piosenka powoli dobiegała końca. Pomimo tego, że nic się nie wydarzyło miała wrażenie, że tym tańcem zdradziła Stefana. Było w nim więcej intymności niż być powinno. Już miała puścić jego dłoń, gdy usłyszała „Paradise circus" Massive Attack. Zakochała się w tej piosence od kiedy tylko ją usłyszała. Damon od razu zrozumiał. Tym razem obrócił ją tak, by wtulić się w jej plecy. Jej biodra wwiercały się w jego podbrzusze bez żadnych zahamowań. Damon chwycił jej dłoń i pociągnął ją w górę. Delikatnie przesuwał palcami wzdłuż jej przedramienia aż do obojczyków. Elena natychmiast poczuła jak to na niego działa, ale znów obudziło się w niej to _coś _co tym razem nie pozwalało jej przestać. Odchyliła do tyłu głowę pozwalając ustom Damona muskać jej nagą szyję. Ich ciała poruszały się w pełnej synchronizacji, jego ręce nie przestawały błądzić po jej odsłoniętych bokach, podbrzuszu, potem w górę do szyi, wzdłuż szczęki.

_**Love is like a sin**_

Usłyszała nagle. Te słowa oddawały wszystko co w tej chwili czuła. Całe jej ciało płonęło z pożądania. Resztkami silnej woli powstrzymywała się przed pocałowaniem go, przed dotykaniem go, przed _kochaniem go. _Wiedziała, że zatracił się w tym tańcu nie mniej niż ona. W końcu wraz z ostatnim dźwiękiem odwróciła się do niego. W jego oczach zobaczyła więcej pożądania niż kiedykolwiek u Stefana. _Stefan. _Przypomniało się jej i natychmiast się od niego odsunęła i wyszła z baru.

Chłodne powietrze przystopowało szalejącą w niej żądzę. Poczuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Nie miała na tyle odwagi, by się odwrócić. Podeszła do samochodu i czekała, aż go otworzy. W momencie, gdy minęli tabliczkę z napisem Mystic Falls odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. To był błąd. Wpatrywał się w nią pełen zdziwienia, pożądania...bólu. Ten widok zdawał się miażdżyć jej płuca. Miała wrażenie, że się dusi. Całe szczęście byli już pod jej domem. Bez słowa zaczęła iść w kierunku ganku. Nagle poczuła jego dłoń na swoim przedramieniu. Odwróciła się niechętnie. Znów to spojrzenie. Nie wahał się ani chwili, przycisnął swoje usta do jej, lecz to jej język pierwszy zaczął wodzić po jego wardze. Natychmiast rozchylił usta i wdarł się w nią pogłębiając pocałunek. Chwilę później uderzyli o ścianę jej domu. Ich ciała niecierpliwie na siebie napierające. Jej palce w jego włosach przyciągały go bliżej i bliżej. Paląca potrzeba między jej udami. Jej biodra niecierpliwie ocierające się o wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Z ich ust wydobywały się ciche jęki. Jego duże dłonie zaczęły przesuwać się do jej piersi, powoli je masując. Nagle Elena znieruchomiała.

„Przepraszam...nie mogę" wydyszała łamiącym się głosem odwracając wzrok.

Poczuła jego palec delikatnie gładzący ja po policzku i już go nie było. Zobaczyła samochód coraz szybciej oddalający się od jej domu. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i osunęła się wzdłuż ściany. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą zrobiła. Wszystko co w tej chwili czuła siało spustoszenie w jej głowie. Wszystkie te emocje. Ciężko jej było określić które zwyciężają, dobre czy złe. W tym pocałunku było wszystko co niosła ze sobą odkąd go poznała, wszystkie sytuacje, uczucia. Cały ten ból, strach, nienawiść, w końcu zaufanie, przyjaźń, _miłość? _Była jeszcze druga strona medalu. Czuła się taka brudna. Zdradziła Stefana. Stefana, który ma teraz problem, który jej potrzebuje, który ją kocha. Jakby tego było mało na pewno zraniła też Damona. _Nienawidzę się, jestem dokładnie taka jak ona. Stałam się Katherine, _przeraziła się. Najgorszy z jej lęków zaczął się spełniać. Otworzyła drzwi i wbiegła wprost na Jennę.

„Właśnie miałam... Elena, co się stało? Czy Damon ci coś zrobił?" dopytywała z przerażeniem w głosie co tylko wywołało kolejną falę jej płaczu.

„Nie, to nie tak" wychlipała. „Muszę się położyć, nie mogę teraz o tym rozmawiać" popatrzyła na nią prosząco i poszła do góry.

Usiadła na łóżku z pamiętnikiem w dłoni. Ostatnio nie miała czasu, żeby coś w nim napisać, a teraz choć bardzo chciała ciężko jej było wyznać to co zrobiła na papierze. Tak jakby po spisaniu to wszystko stało się bardziej prawdziwe, tak jakby już dłużej nie mogła temu zaprzeczać. Zasnęła powoli przyciskając notatnik do piersi. Nie czuła jak _Ktoś _delikatnie gładził ją po policzku, w miejscach, gdzie jeszcze niedawno znajdowały się jej łzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Jak tylko otworzyła oczy wiedziała co musi zrobić, przynajmniej na początek. Wzięła orzeźwiającą kąpiel zanim wyruszyła do posiadłości. Nie było śladu po samochodzie należącym do Damona. Uznała to za dobry znak, będzie miała tyle prywatności ile potrzebuje. Zeszła po cichu do piwnicy. Stefan momentalnie odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku.

„Elena" wyszeptał i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy drzwiach.

„Jak..?" zdziwiła się na co on pokazał jej pustą butelkę i uśmiechnął się do niej.

Powoli podeszła do niego, objęła jego twarz dłońmi. Gładziła kciukami jego policzki. Poczuła jego usta delikatnie całujące wnętrze jej dłoni. Przymknęła powieki nie potrafiąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jednak, gdy tylko to zrobiła zauważyła wyłaniającego się z ciemności Damona. Jego usta układające się w pewny siebie uśmiech, błękitne tęczówki pełne pożądania, on sam podchodzący coraz bliżej. Natychmiast je otworzyła i wzięła nerwowy wdech. Próbowała ukryć zakłopotanie uśmiechem.

„Myślisz, że jesteś już gotowy do wyjścia?" zapytała cicho.

„Wydaje mi się, że tak. Nie chcę już rzucić ci się do gardła" zażartował nieśmiało.

Elena bez wahania odsunęła zasuwę i otworzyła drzwi. Stefan podszedł bliżej i wtulił się w nią.

„Jezu jak za tobą tęskniłem" wyszeptał zanim pocałował ją delikatnie.

Powoli odsunęła się od niego, chwyciła jego dłoń i przeszła z nim do salonu. Bez słowa usiadła na kanapie. W jej zachowaniu widać było coraz więcej niezręczności a na twarzy malowała się dziwaczna mina mająca udawać uśmiech. Złączyła kolana i położyła na nich dłonie spinając się jeszcze bardziej. Stefan natychmiast wyłapał jak bardzo nienaturalnie się zachowywała.

„Coś się stało?" był wyraźnie przestraszony.

„Musimy porozmawiać" oznajmiła mu grobowym głosem na co on usiadł i chwycił jej dłoń okazując swoje wsparcie. „Wiem, że jakkolwiek tego nie zrobię będzie bolało, więc proszę nie utrudniaj mi tego" jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej w przerażeniu. „Kocham cię, troszczę się o ciebie, ale potrzebuję przerwy." Nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wysunęła powoli swoją dłoń z jego.

„Co...ale ja... to przez..." zaczął się motać, jakby kompletnie nie rozumiał tego co powiedziała. „To przez Damona, prawda?" spytał w końcu łamiącym się głosem.

„Dlaczego o wszystko musisz go obwiniać!" naskoczyła na niego. Jej twarz zalała się czerwienią, znów nad sobą nie panowała i to zawstydzało ją najbardziej. „Chcę być sama, potrzebuję czasu dla siebie, żeby przemyśleć i zrozumieć pewne sprawy" wytłumaczyła się spokojniejszym tonem. „Chciałabym... chciałabym być przy tobie jako twoja przyjaciółka, zwłaszcza teraz" w końcu spojrzała na niego. Jego oczy pełne łez złamały jej serce. Nie mogła dać się złamać, nie teraz. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, żeby nie dać się pokusie pocieszenia go. Nie chciała dawać mu złudnej nadziei.

„Najpierw on wyjeżdża a teraz ty mnie zostawiasz" wyszeptał.

„Kto wyjechał?" próbowała nie okazywać zbyt dużego emocjonalnego zaangażowania.

„Damon" oznajmił cicho.

„Co?" wybuchnęła.

„Przyszedł do mnie przed świtem i powiedział, że opuszcza Mystic Falls na dobre. Nie chciał powiedzieć dlaczego." był przygnębiony tym faktem, ale nie zdruzgotany.

„Ale...ale jak on... jak mógł cię tak po prostu zostawić w piwnicy?" krzyczała przez łzy, które pojawiły się znikąd.

„Powiedział, że na pewno przyjdziesz do mnie rano, że już się z tym uporałem i mnie wypuścisz." Stefan dopiero teraz zauważył pewną nieprawidłowość w jej zachowaniu. Jego uwadze nie uszły też krople powoli spływające po jej policzkach. Tylko jedno mu się nasuwało. „ Eleno, czy między wami...?" nie potrafił skończyć tego pytania za bardzo bojąc się odpowiedzi.

„Co?... nie! Nie." dodała bardziej do siebie niż do niego „Muszę wracać do domu. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował to napisz do mnie." ścisnęła jego dłoń i uśmiechnęła się do niego blado zanim wyszła.

Jak tylko wsiadła do samochodu nacisnęła pedał gazu z całą mocą. Zamiast do miasta skręciła w stronę lasu. Wjechała w najbliższą ścieżkę i zatrzymała się. Nerwowo otworzyła drzwi i zaczęła biec najszybciej jak potrafiła. Słone strugi spływały bez końca po jej policzkach. Powoli zaczynało jej brakować tchu. Rozpaczliwie łapała każdy oddech. Jej nogi zaczęły odmawiać posłuszeństwa, upadła więc na kolana. Nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć co się z nią dzieje. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wyrwał jej płuca i zmiażdżył serce. Z jej gardła wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk, potem następny i następny połączony z łkaniem. W końcu położyła się na boku i zaczęła uspokajać oddech. Nie miała pojęcia jak długo tak leżała, ale nie mogła pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył ją w takim stanie. Pomimo tego, że doprowadziła się do porządku ból nie minął, nie miała jednak wyboru, musiała wrócić do domu.

Cały weekend pracowała nad tym, żeby odseparować od siebie te wyniszczające uczucia. Po powrocie do szkoły w poniedziałek wszystko musiało być tak jak dawniej, przynajmniej z zewnątrz. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogła z nikim o tym porozmawiać. Jednak w tym przypadku luksus posiadania przyjaciółki w postaci Bonnie na nic by się zdał. Lekcje mijały powoli, bez żadnych rewelacji, do czasu, aż pan Saltzman zawołał ją do swojej sali. W środku już czekał na nią Stefan. Elena stanęła możliwie blisko drzwi, tak, żeby miała możliwość szybkiego opuszczenia sali.

„Coś się stało?" spytała bezbarwnym głosem.

„ Wczoraj widziałem się z Isabel" oznajmił jej nauczyciel.

„CO?" to była wiadomość, której kompletnie się nie spodziewała.

„Chce się z tobą zobaczyć. Zagroziła, że jeżeli nie zaaranżuję spotkania to zacznie zabijać. Próbowałem się dodzwonić do Damona, ale nie odbierał" na dźwięk jego imienia wzdrygnęła się co nie uszło uwadze jej towarzyszy.

„Zobaczę się z nią. Powiedz tylko kiedy i gdzie" udało się jej wrócić do spokojnego i opanowanego tonu.

„Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa Eleno. Ona nie jest taka jak Stefan" przez Alarica przemawiał strach.

„Nie mam wyjścia" powiedziała cicho zanim wyszła z sali.

Wieczorem czekała przy stoliku w Grillu. Stefan wraz z Alarickiem grali w bilard nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Nagle tuż przed nią stanęła jej matka.

„Witaj Eleno. Wyglądasz dokładnie jak ona."

Rozmowa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż się spodziewała. Isabel nie miała zamiaru odpowiedzieć na żadne z jej pytań co więcej Elena musiała przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała tak zimnej i oschłej osoby. Ani na moment nie zmieniła tonu głosu, nie wydawała się ani trochę poruszona faktem, że pierwszy raz od 17 lat widziała swoją córkę.

„Po co tu przyjechałaś, bo najwyraźniej nie, żeby nadgonić stracony czas" nie miała już dłużej ochoty na jej gierki.

„Dobrze, że o tym wspominasz. Chcę, żebyś przyniosła mi urządzenie Johnatana Gilberta."

„Ale ja go nie mam."

„Ty nie, ale Damon tak" pewny siebie uśmiech nie opuszczał jej twarzy.

„Spóźniłaś się trochę. Damon opuścił miasto parę dni temu" nie potrafiła ukryć goryczy w swoim głosie.

To co teraz powiedziała zbiło Isabel z tropu. Na jej twarzy w końcu pojawiły się jakieś szczere emocje.

„Myślałam... myślałam, że jest w tobie zakochany, ale widać, że się myliłam" wciąż była zaskoczona. „W takim wypadku wyjadę jeszcze dziś, pewnie się cieszysz" uśmiechnęła się do niej kwaśno. „Pozdrów ode mnie swojego chłopaka."

„Nie mam chłopaka" odpowiedziała jej bez wahania.

Isabel wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona, tak jakby przeoczyła jakiś bardzo istotny fakt, zniknęła jednak zanim Elena zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej. Starała się przetworzyć wszystkie usłyszane przed chwilą informacje. Nie było tego wiele, jednak jedna wydała się jej bardzo ważna. Dlaczego jej matka była przekonana, że Damon ją kocha? Podniosła wzrok znad stolika i zobaczyła Bonnie. Nie była w stanie ukryć zakłopotania, więc szybko zniknęła za drzwiami toalety. Alaric wraz ze Stefanem podeszli do niej.

„Wszystko w porządku?" spytał ją nauczyciel.

„Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku. Muszę wrócić do domu, sama" zaznaczyła wychodząc.

Stefan wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał od Isabel, w pamięć wryło mu się szczególnie jej szczere zdziwienie, gdy odkryła, że jego brata nie ma już w Mystic Falls. Wiedział, że jego brat troszczył się o Elenę, nie podejrzewał jednak niczego tak poważnego. _Może właśnie dlatego wyjechał? Nie, na pewno zostałby, żeby odbić mi ją na moich oczach. Nie odpuściłby sobie kolejnej okazji, żeby mnie upokorzyć. _Postanowił dać Elenie czas, którego jak sama twierdziła potrzebuje. Dopiero później spróbuje ją odzyskać.

Nad ranem Elenę obudziło pukanie do drzwi. Takiego gościa z pewnością się nie spodziewała.

„Chciałam cię przeprosić za moje wczorajsze zachowanie" zaczęła skruszona. „Widziałam, że coś się stało i zostawiłam cię, nie powinnam tego zrobić. Przepraszam" Bonnie wydawała się naprawdę skruszona.

„Chociaż bardzo bym chciała nie sądzę, żebyś mogła mi pomóc. Potrzebuję przyjaciółki, a nie wiedźmy, która będzie oceniała to co się teraz ze mną dzieje, rozumiesz? Brakuje mi ciebie, ale są sprawy o których nie mogę ci powiedzieć, co gorsza to właśnie one wykańczają mnie teraz najbardziej." Jej głos łamał się raz po raz. Powiedzenie tego wszystkiego wiele ją kosztowało.

Nie chciała z nią rozmawiać ani minuty dłużej. Nigdy w życiu nie sądziła, że rozmowa z nią może tak boleć. Powłóczyła nogami do salonu. Na kanapie siedział John, wyglądał tak jakby na nią czekał.

„Słyszałem, że zerwałaś ze swoim wampirzym chłopakiem a jego brat wyjechał z miasta" był wyjątkowo radosny.

„Jakby cię to obchodziło. Poza tym skąd o tym wiesz?" zdziwiła się.

„Mam swoje źródła" uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie.

„Mógłbyś w końcu dać nam spokój i wyjechać"

„Widać szczęście znów się do ciebie uśmiechnęło. Tak się składa, że planowałem wrócić do siebie jutro" takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewała. „Niestety muszę załatwić parę spraw i nie mogę zrobić tego tutaj, już nie" podkreślił. „Nie martw się jak tylko się z tym uporam to wrócę" brzmiało to niemal jak groźba.

Dzień Założyciela mijał szybciej niż myślała. Uśmiechanie się do wszystkich z platformy nie było tym co sobie wymarzyła, ale chociaż na trochę zajmowało jej myśli. Stefan zachowywał się jak na dobrego kolegę przystało. Stał tuż obok jako jej eskorta. Ani razu nie dał jej do zrozumienia jak bardzo musiała go skrzywdzić jej decyzja, nie próbował trzymać ją za rękę. Damon wyjechał tydzień temu. Pustka, która jej teraz towarzyszyła była co najmniej tak dotkliwa jak tuż po stracie rodziców. Najgorsze było jednak to, że tym razem zdana była wyłącznie na siebie. Nikt by nie zrozumiał. Wszyscy uważali go za bezdusznego potwora, nawet jego własny brat. Elena nie miała zamiaru zostać do końca uroczystości. Zaczęło zmierzchać, gdy pojawiła się na cmentarzu. Usiadła przy grobie swoich rodziców.

„Zamiast powiedzieć wam o wszystkim, spiszę to. Wiem, że będziecie mogli to zobaczyć." Otworzyła swój zeszyt. Wraz z kolejnymi słowami do jej oczu zaczęło napływać coraz więcej łez. W końcu opowiedziała o wszystkim. Zaczęło się robić coraz ciemniej. Ogarnął ją dziwny niepokój. Chwyciła pamiętnik i zaczęła iść w kierunku wyjścia. Pod drzewem rosnącym przy dróżce zauważyła leżącą w mroku postać.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Po całym jej ciele rozeszły się dreszcze. Przełknęła gulę w gardle i podeszła bliżej. Postać zaczęła się kręcić a z jej ust wydobył się cichy jęk.

„Damon?" wyszeptała. Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza. „Damon?" spytała jeszcze raz bardziej zdecydowanym głosem.

W końcu odwrócił się do niej. Jak tylko Elena zobaczyła zarys jego twarzy podbiegła do niego bez wahania i zaczęła go tulić. Przycisnęła jego głowę do swoich piersi z całych sił. Nie przestawała szlochać dając w końcu upust nagromadzonym emocjom. On jednak cały czas pozostawał bierny niczym szmaciana lalka. Elena chwyciła jego twarz w obie dłonie i odsunęła lekko od siebie. Wiatr w końcu przegonił chmury. To co zobaczyła w blasku księżyca przeraziło ją. Był w całkowitej rozsypce. Jego twarz pokryta była zeschniętą krwią, a w potarganych włosach pełno było liści i gałązek. Miał brudną koszulę i spodnie. Nagle poczuła słone łzy na swoich ustach. Otarła je jedną dłonią a drugą nieprzerwanie gładziła go po policzku.

„Co ci się stało?" wychlipała z przerażeniem.

„Jak głupiec myślałem, że mi się uda" bredził.

„Damon, spójrz na mnie!" rozkazała mu. „Co się stało?" zapytała jeszcze raz.

Jego nieprzytomny wzrok w końcu natrafił na jej twarz. „Zrobiłem straszne rzeczy Eleno" wyszeptał do niej. W jego oczach zaczęły się zbierać łzy.

Leżeli na cmentarnej ścieżce jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Elena nie przestała go do siebie tulić. Usadowiła go między swoimi nogami i kołysała się z nim powoli w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył, nieprzerwanie gładząc jego włosy. Jak tylko jego cichy szloch ustał zarządziła:

„Wstajemy."

Wysunęła się spod niego i posłużyła mu za oparcie. Niemal zapomniała o pamiętniku , który bezpańsko leżał kilka metrów od nich. Zanim objęła go w pasie wróciła się po niego. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek go czytał, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy spisała w nim wszystko. Po kilkunastu minutach zaparkowała samochód nieopodal swojego domu.

„Dasz radę wejść oknem?" Przytaknął. „Spotkamy się na górze."

Elena liczyła, że nikogo nie spotka. Wujek John wyjechał a Jenna i Jeremy najprawdopodobniej byli jeszcze na obchodach Dnia Założyciela. Niestety wchodząc po schodach na górę usłyszała za sobą:

„Elena? Co ci się stało?" to była jej ciotka.

Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że jej ubrania nie wyglądały wcale lepiej od tych Damona, nawet nie chciała wiedzieć w jakim stanie jest jej twarz.

„To nie jest najlepszy moment..." w środku zdania przerwało jej rozpaczliwe pytanie.

„Co się z tobą dzieje? Najpierw znajduję cię płaczącą przed domem a teraz nie dość, że cała jesteś w błocie to masz... Boże to jest krew na twojej twarzy i dłoniach?" jej głos robił się coraz bardziej histeryczny.

„Ja..." musiała wymyślić jakąś wymówkę i to szybko „To... to jest sztuczna krew. Matt i Tyler umazali mnie nią."

„Eleno przyrzeknij proszę, że w nic się nie wpakowałaś" jej wymówka wyraźnie jej nie przekonała.

„Obiecuję, że nie wpakowałam się w nic złego" uśmiechnęła się do niej i poszła do swojego pokoju.

Damon siedział na parapecie patrząc nieprzytomnie przez okno. Podeszła do niego i zsunęła jego skórzaną kurtkę. Nie wyglądał tak źle nawet wtedy, gdy okazało się, że Katherine nie ma w grobowcu. Patrząc na niego Elena czuła jak coś aż ściska ją w gardle. Nie mogła jednak okazać przed nim słabości, nie w tej chwili, teraz musiała być dla niego oparciem. Jej palce powoli zaczęły rozpinać jego koszulę. Wcześniej nie wyczuła bijącej od niego wyraźnej woni alkoholu. Schyliła się, żeby zdjąć mu buty i skarpetki. Uklękła przed nim i odpięła mu spodnie. Był w takim stanie, że nie zareagował na żadne z jej działań. Delikatnie chwyciła jego dłoń i pociągnęła go za sobą do łazienki. Włożyła korek do wanny i zaczęła napuszczać do niej ciepłej wody. Zablokowała drzwi prowadzące do pokoju Jeremego. Z całą pewnością nie potrzebowała teraz towarzystwa. Wlała do środka trochę płynu do kąpieli i zaczęła zrzucać z siebie ubranie. W zlewie zmyła krew przyschniętą do jego twarzy. Zsunęła z niego bokserki. Starała się nie spuszczać oczu z jego twarzy. Szybkim ruchem ręki odpięła stanik i zdjęła majtki. Weszła do wanny i pociągnęła go za sobą. Rozsiadła się wygodnie i usadowiła go między swoimi nogami. Jego głowa spoczywała spokojnie na jej piersiach. Nalała na gąbkę żelu do kąpieli i powoli obmywała jego ciało. Zaczęła od szyi, przesuwała się powoli wzdłuż ramion, klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Zmieniła odrobinę pozycję, żeby dosięgnąć do nóg. Z dozą nieśmiałości chwyciła jego penisa między gąbkę a swoją dłoń i przesunęła po nim kilka razy. Zignorowała to, że pod wpływem jej dotyku stwardniał odrobinę. Odsunęła się od niego i obmyła mu plecy. Na koniec nałożyła szampon na swoją dłoń i rozmasowała go na jego włosach. Jej palce powoli zataczały kółka po każdym centymetrze jego głowy rozluźniając odrobinę jego spięte ciało. Przesunęła ich do przodu i wyciągnęła korek z wanny. Zanim zaczęła go wycierać spłukała resztki piany z ich ciał i jego włosów. Jej własne ciało drżało z zimna, ale nie przejmowała się tym, owinęła wokół siebie ręcznik nie dbając o to, że wciąż była cała mokra. Gdy był suchy przepasała ręcznik wokół jego talii i zaprowadziła go do swojego łóżka. Zniknęła na chwilę i wróciła z parą bokserek Jer'a. Pomogła mu je założyć i okryła go kołdrą. Był niczym mały zagubiony chłopiec. Dopiero w momencie, gdy leżał czysty, suchy i bezpieczny pod jej kołdrą zaczęła myśleć o sobie. Najszybciej jak potrafiła starła resztki wody z siebie i założyła piżamę. Damon przyglądał się jej niemo. Jego twarz pełna była bólu. Położyła się tuż obok oplatając swoje ręce wokół niego.

„Dlaczego robisz dla mnie to wszystko?" przerwał w końcu milczenie pytając cicho.

Nie była w stanie mu na to odpowiedzieć, sama nie była co do tego pewna. Pomimo tak świeżych ran, które zostawiło na niej jego odejście nie była w stanie odmówić mu pomocy.

„Potrzebowałeś mnie" wybrała najbezpieczniejszą z opcji, jedyną, której była w tej chwili pewna.

„Nawet nie wiesz jakie straszne rzeczy zrobiłem" wyznał łamiącym się głosem. „Nie powinnaś się do mnie zbliżać. Jestem potworem" kontynuował powodując, że jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

Przyłożyła palec do jego zimnych jedwabistych ust.

„Jutro będzie czas na rozmowę. Śpij." na jego wargach złożyła najbardziej niewinny pocałunek jaki tylko można było sobie wyobrazić i zamknęła powieki.

Czuwała całą noc. Za bardzo się bała, że on zniknie jak tylko pozwoli sobie zasnąć. Zamiast tego obserwowała go. Z jego twarzy zniknął ból. Parę razy mamrotał coś, raz nawet z jego ust wydobył się krzyk. Elena położyła jego głowę na swoich piersiach i przeczesywała palcami jego włosy. Głaskanie uspokajało zarówno jego jak i ją. Do pokoju powoli zaczęły wdzierać się promienie porannego słońca. W końcu powieki zaczęły odmawiać jej posłuszeństwa. Od snu uratowało ją jego błękitne spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i pogładziła go po policzku. Niespodziewanie Damon usiadł na łóżku odwracając od niej wzrok.

„Przepraszam za wczoraj. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Już nie będę cię niepokoił, nigdy więcej" jego głos wydawał się taki odległy i pusty. Zupełnie inny od tego wczorajszego.

„Nie waż się ode mnie odchodzić" zagroziła mu. „Nie pozwolę ci" siłą odwróciła jego twarz i pocałowała z całą mocą.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

„_Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_  
_ And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts__" Florence & the Machine_

Usta Damona w końcu się poddały i odwzajemniły pocałunek. Żadne z nich nawet nie próbowało go pogłębić, był to tylko i wyłącznie kilkudziesięcio sekundowy taniec warg. Ich czoła wciąż się stykały, gdy Damon oderwał swoje usta od jej. Między gwałtownymi oddechami wyszeptał:

„Nie potrzebuję twojej litości Eleno"

„Czy myślisz, że pocałowałabym cię z litości?" zdziwiła się nie zmieniając pozycji. Objęła dłońmi jego twarz z obydwu stron. „Naprawdę tak słabo mnie znasz Damonie?" sposób w jaki wymawiała jego imię powodował, że po całym jego ciele przechodziły dreszcze. Chwyciła jego dolną wargę między swoje ciepłe, aksamitne. W tym momencie jakby coś w nim pękło. Elena rozchyliła powieki i zobaczyła jak on ściska swoje z całych sił, a jego rzęsy są całe mokre i poklejone od wezbranych łez. W końcu uwolnił się z jej ust nie odsuwając się jednak ani na milimetr.

„Nie mogę wrócić do domu, do Stefana. Ja nie..."

„Nie musisz." Gładziła delikatnie jego policzki rozkoszując się fakturą jego skóry. „Możesz zostać ze mną." Oświadczyła jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym wcześniej, ale teraz, gdy już to powiedziała, nie widziała lepszego rozwiązania. Usłyszała jego wesołe parsknięcie.

„Jenna bardzo się ucieszy widząc mnie rano przy swoim stole w bokserkach Jeremego." kąciki jego ust uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

„Przecież Jenna cię uwielbia." odpowiedziała mu odwzajemniając uśmiech.

„Tak, zwłaszcza po tym jak powiedziałaś, że jestem dupkiem." Elena starała się z całych sił nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy naśladował jej ton głosu. „Nie wiem, czy mój pobyt tutaj jest takim dobrym pomysłem. Byłbym niebezpiecznie blisko ciebie" wyznał całkowicie poważnie spinając swoją szczękę i przesuwając palcami po jej włosach.

„Ale ja chcę, żebyś był blisko mnie" odpowiedziała mu cicho, lecz bez wahania, spuszczając przy tym głowę.

W ułamku sekundy leżała na plecach przyciśnięta jego ciałem. Jej głowa zatopiła się miękko w poduszce. Damon jedną ręką unieruchomił jej obie dłonie tuż nad głową, a drugą położył na jej udzie. „Chcesz, żeby potwór taki jaki ja, dotykał cię w ten sposób?" z każdym słowem przesuwał swoją dłonią w górę po wewnętrznej stronie jej uda.

„Tak" nie potrafiła opanować drżenia głosu.

Dostrzegła zdziwienie na jego twarzy. „Chcesz, żeby bezduszny morderca miał władzę nad twoim ciałem, żeby kilkoma prostymi ruchami zaprowadził cię do miejsca, z którego nie ma powrotu?" mówiąc to wsunął dłoń w spodnie od jej piżamy i palcami przesuwał wzdłuż jej warg, drażniąc się z nią. Tym razem odpowiedziało mu potakujący ruch głową. Jego dłoń wycofała się i tym razem powędrowała w górę. Przesuwał nią pod jej koszulką, po nagim brzuchu. Jak tylko objął jej lewą pierś wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Jej serce waliło niczym młot czego musiał być świadomy. Wygięła lekko plecy pod wpływem jego dotyku. Damon również był podniecony. Elena wiedziała o tym już od jakiegoś czasu, czując jego napierającą na jej udo erekcję. Jak tylko przesunęła nogę ocierając się o nią jego oczy zaczęły ciemnieć. Żyły na policzkach były już całkowicie widoczne, tak samo jak jego kły. „Chcesz oddać mi swoje serce? Swoją duszę i ciało?" jego głos stał się ostry i ochrypły. Elena wiedziała, że od tej decyzji nie będzie odwrotu. Jakkolwiek mu nie odpowie to pytanie nie padnie już nigdy więcej a nie była jeszcze gotowa na ten wybór. Przypomniał się jej ból jaki spowodowała jego nieobecność. Może jednak była gotowa? Zobaczyła jak jego oczy zaczynają blednąć a on sam ma już zamiar się wycofać.

„Tak, chcę." wyszeptała do niego.

„Nawet pomimo tego co się niedawno wydarzyło. Eleno to co zrobiłem..."

„Shh" gdyby tylko mogła to zamknęłaby mu usta pocałunkiem jednak to on cały czas trzymał jej ciało w niewoli. „Nie muszę wiedzieć, ale jak tylko będziesz gotów wysłucham cię i nie będę oceniać" jej ciepłe spojrzenie roztopiło pozostałości po lodowym murze, którym się otoczył. Leżeli w milczeniu jeszcze przez chwilę, stając się coraz bardziej świadomymi bliskości między nimi. Przesunął powoli i sugestywnie swoimi wargami po jej skórze, od obojczyka poprzez szyję kończąc na policzku. Elena przymknęła oczy oddając się rozkoszy. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Jego ciepły oddech na jej skórze rozbudzał palącą potrzebę między jej udami.

„Jeżeli Jenna albo Jer będą chcieli złożyć mi wizytę usłyszysz, prawda?" wyszeptała pomiędzy coraz gwałtowniejszymi oddechami.

„To zależy co będę robił. Jeżeli załóżmy robiłbym coś w czym całkowicie bym się zatracił to mógłbym mieć z tym problem" w końcu uwolnił jej ręce dając jej wolny wybór. „Mogę cię jednak zapewnić, że jeszcze bardzo głęboko śpią." Jak tylko wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie ponownie poczuł jej usta na swoich.

Bez wahania rozchylił wargi i pozwolił jej wedrzeć się do środka. Ich języki poruszały się powoli i lubieżnie. Niespodziewanie Elena owinęła swoim jeden z jego kłów. Przesunęła powoli po jego ostrej stronie doprowadzając go tym do szału. Przy samym koniuszku zatrzymała się i wbiła go lekko. Damon otworzył szeroko oczy. Nie spodziewał się tego typu zachowań po niej. Jej krew, którą wciąż mógł smakować w swoich ustach była jak najcudowniejszy afrodyzjak na świecie. W jej smaku było coś uzależniającego i niesamowicie kuszącego. Jego pocałunki stały się coraz bardziej gwałtowne co z całą pewnością się jej podobało sądząc po odgłosach jakie z siebie wydawała. Jęki i mruczenie robiły się coraz głośniejsze a przecież na dobrą sprawę jeszcze nawet nie zaczął. Przesunęła swoje małe, delikatne i niecierpliwe dłonie wzdłuż granicy jego bokserek. Koniuszki jej palców wdarły się pod materiał majtek i przesunęły nieśmiało po całej jego długości. Damon zassał sporą porcję powietrza i wypuścił ją razem z dźwiękiem, który był jak muzyka dla jej uszu. On jednak miał zupełnie inne zamiary co do niej. Postanowił jak najszybciej ją zająć zanim jej dłonie zaczną robić to po co się tam zapuściły.

„To chyba nie będzie nam potrzebne" wymruczał jej do ucha podciągając jej koszulkę coraz wyżej. Wygięła się pod nim tak, żeby bez trudu mógł ją zdjąć. Odsunął się od niej siadając na swoich piętach. Nie mógł uwierzyć temu co widzi. Miał przed sobą Elenę, kobietę, którą bez wątpienia _kochał. _Jej ciało było idealne, jego wzrok przesuwał po nim powoli, zatrzymując się chwilę dłużej na twardych sutkach. Na jej twarzy widział rumieniec i zakłopotanie. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło tuż przed tym jak jego usta znalazły się na jej piersiach. „Nigdy, przenigdy się mnie nie wstydź, zapamiętaj to " rozkazał jej. „I nie mówię tylko o ciele, spełnię każdą  twoją fantazję" obiecał przesuwając się z jednej piersi na drugą. Zassał jej sutek zataczając wokół niego kółka, odrywając się od niego przejechał po nim swoim kłem. Elena odchyliła do tyłu głowę zatracając się w tym elektryzującym doznaniu. Damon zaczął składać serię motylich pocałunków na delikatnej skórze jej brzucha. Jedną z dłoni znalazł drogę do miejsca, w którym najbardziej go teraz chciała. Opuszkiem przesunął delikatnie i powoli po jej łechtaczce. „O Boże" wydyszała pod nim najciszej jak mogła. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Uwielbiał doprowadzać kobiety do ich orgazmicznego raju, ale z Eleną wszystko było bardziej niezwykłe i intensywne niż z jakąkolwiek inną kobietą. Rozchylił jej wargi sromowe i wsunął w nią środkowy palec. Była już tak mokra jak tylko mogła być. Niemal natychmiast dołączył do niego drugi palec. Pracował nimi powoli patrząc jak rozpływa się pod jego dotykiem. Ruchy jej bioder stawały się coraz bardziej niecierpliwe, on jednak czekał, aż zacznie błagać o więcej. Podkręcił trochę tempo. Jej uda ścisnęły go mocniej.

„Proszę.." wydyszała.

„O co prosisz kochana?" zapytał niewinnie.

„Damon, błagam..." wyjęczała głośniej.

„Ale ja nadal nie wiem o co mnie błagasz" zaczął kręcić kółka wokół jej łechtaczki celowo ją omijając.

Elena jęczała coraz głośniej całkowicie zapominając o tym, że nie była sama w domu. „Pieprz mnie" wykrzyczała bez żadnych oporów jak tylko jego kciuk dotknął napuchniętego skupienia nerwów.

„Nie tak szybko, ale z przyjemnością" nie potrafił opanować tryumfalnego uśmiechu zanim jego usta znalazły się tuż przy jej podbrzuszu. Wsunął język pomiędzy jej dolne wargi i przesunął nim od dołu ku górze. Kątem oka widział jak ściska mocniej powieki zanim jej klatka piersiowa wygięła się w łuk.

„Otwórz oczy, patrz na mnie" rozkazał jej miękko. Elena z trudem rozchyliła powieki, by ujrzeć go pomiędzy jej udami. Nagle poczuła jak wsuwa jej coś miękkiego pod pośladki.

„Żebyś miała lepszy widok" wyjaśnił zanim przyssał się do jej łechtaczki. Pracując nad nią swoimi ustami na powrót wsunął w nią dwa palce i zaczął ją nimi pompować. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż jej wewnętrzne ściany zacisnęły się na nich a z jej ust wydobył się cudowny nieartykułowany dźwięk. Pozwolił jej odpłynąć na fali orgazmu. Czekał cierpliwie aż jej skurcze całkowicie ustaną. Na jej twarzy malowała się błogość, która cudownie wyglądała z zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Jego palce znów zaczęły się w niej poruszać. W przód i w tył, w przód i w tył. W międzyczasie uwolnił się z opinających go bokserek i wrócił językiem tam, gdzie był przed chwilą. Drażnił ją na przemian ssąc i przesuwając po niej jednym ze swoich kłów. Wyciągnął z niej palce i oblizał je lubieżnie zanim wrócił do jej ust. Jęknęła z podniecenia czując swoje soki na jego języku, a główkę penisa ocierającą się o jej wejście.

„Tak kochanie, jesteś pysznie słodka" wymruczał jej do ucha wchodząc w nią.

„Powoli...proszę...jesteś...duży" jęczała między wdechami.

Zrobił tak jak prosiła. Pozwolił jej przystosować się do każdego centymetra, który się w niej znalazł. Gdy był już niemal cały w środku jej twarz wykrzywiła się lekko w bólu. Pocałował ją delikatnie w ramach przeprosin.

„Rusz się, proszę" wyjęczała wprost do jego ucha. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Jego pośladki zaczęły pracować w niesamowicie rytmiczny sposób. „Nie powstrzymuj się" nakazała mu. Spojrzał na jej twarz, byłą całkowicie pewna tego co przed chwilą powiedziała. Nie miał zamiaru jej zawieść. Początkowo pchnięcia były mocne i powolne, jednak z każdym następnym zwiększał prędkość nie odpuszczając na sile. „Jak dobrze, jak dobrze" powtarzała niczym mantrę. Po chwili jego biodra poruszały się już z wampirzą szybkością uderzając w nią mocno wywołując charakterystyczny plask dwóch nagich uderzanych o siebie ciał. „Dojdź dla mnie kotku" rozkazał zniżając głos. „ Damoooon" wykrzyknęła po kilku następnych pchnięciach. On zwolnił do minimum rozkoszując się zaciskającymi i rozluźniającymi się na jego penisie mięśniami. Gdy jej dyszenie osłabło na sile wysunął się z niej i przewrócił ją na brzuch.

„Spodoba ci się" uspokoił ją wracając tam gdzie przed chwilą był. Wtulił swój brzuch w jej plecy i znów zaczął ją pompować. Był w tym ostry i gwałtowny co kontrastowało z delikatnymi pocałunkami, które składał na jej ramieniu. Jego usta powędrowały do płatka jej ucha. Wziął go w usta i zaczął ssać. Nie potrafił już dłużej opanować swoich jęków czując jak jej kolejny orgazm używa sobie na jego kutasie. „Tak bardzo cię kocham" wydyszał do jej ucha jak tylko ciepła sperma wypełniła ją po brzegi. Starał się nie runąć na nią całym ciężarem, ale nogi odmawiały mu już posłuszeństwa. Ześlizgnął się po jej boku na łóżko. Leżał na brzuchu dysząc ciężko. Nie spodziewał się, że seks z Eleną wykończy go do tego stopnia. Musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak dobrze. Z rozważań wyrwały go jej nagie piersi przyciśnięte do jego pleców. Położyła się na nim oddychając równie ciężko jak on. Pocałowała go między łopatkami i ułożyła tam swoją głowę. Jej oddech szybko stał się miarowy i spokojny.

„Ja też cię bardzo kocham" wyszeptała bardzo cicho zanim zasnęła.

Damon nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Najchętniej obudziłby ją i kazał powtarzać to w kółko. Uwielbiał ciepło bijące od jej ciała. Mógłby tak leżeć bez końca. Usłyszał jak Jer wstał i zaczął się krzątać po pokoju a Jenna zaparzyła sobie kawę i wyszła do pracy. Jak tylko brat Eleny również wyszedł z domu pozwolił sobie zasnąć. Ani na chwilę nie pomyślał o swoim bracie, o tym, że spał z jego dziewczyną.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Zanim otworzyła oczy pozwoliła sobie na muśnięcie wargami jego nagiego karku. Wtuliła nos w jego włosy, Boże jak bardzo kochała jego zapach. Damon zaczął się kręcić pod wpływem jej dotyku.

„Jeśli ze mnie zejdziesz, to będę mógł cię pocałować" obiecał sennie.

Elena szybko skulnęła się z niego i czekając na spełnienie obietnicy. Damon przesunął się i leniwie wsunął język w jej usta. Wpatrywali się w siebie z nieprzytomnymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

„Co powiesz na śniadanie?" zapytał.

„Nie przypominam sobie, żebym się oferowała" zażartowała swobodnie. Poczuła jego palce powoli przesuwające się po jej twarzy. „Na co masz ochotę?" zamruczał zmysłowo do jej ucha. „Zdam się na ciebie".

Elena poszła do łazienki ogarnąć się choć trochę. Z jednej strony miała ochotę wziąć szybki prysznic, ale z drugiej mogła wyczuć na sobie jego zapach, którego nigdy nie chciałaby się pozbyć. _Prysznic nie ucieknie, _pomyślała i wróciła do pokoju. Na łóżku już czekał na nią Damon z drewnianą tacą, na której przyniósł jedzenie a właściwie sporą miskę wypełnioną sałatką owocową. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

„Jak zdążyłaś zauważyć wampirza szybkość przydatna jest w wielu życiowych aspektach" oblizał usta zanim włożył do nich soczystą truskawkę.

„Myślałam, że to śniadanie jest dla mnie" wytknęła mu i klapnęła go przez ramię. Damon chwycił ją za nadgarstki i usadził sobie na kolanach. Wybrał kawałek kiwi i wsadził jej go do buzi. Karmili się nawzajem nie przejmując się, że ich ręce całe pokryte były lepkim i słodkim sokiem owocowym. Akt karmienia szybko przerodził się w kolejną gorącą miłosną sesję. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie próbując odzyskać oddech.

„Czy tak będzie wyglądało nasze mieszkanie razem?" zapytała zaciekawiona.

„Nie rozumiem" uniósł brew czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia.

„Chodzi mi o to, że każda czynność będzie prowadziła nas do łóżka, aż przestaniemy z niego wychodzić" zaczęła się śmiać z całych sił na samą myśl o tym, Damon zawtórował jej i szybko dodał „Ależ skąd, mamy jeszcze tyle innych możliwości. W samym tym pokoju widzę na szybko przynajmniej cztery inne ciekawe miejsca" podsumował.

„Poza tym zawsze ktoś może przyjść i będę musiał się ukrywać w szafie, na przykład przed Stefanem" gorycz pojawiła się w jego głosie znikąd.

„Dlaczego miałbyś to robić?" przyglądała się jego twarzy, którą przeszywał teraz ból, w końcu zrozumiała. „Stefan i ja nie jesteśmy już razem" oznajmiła mu spokojnie.

Nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia, nie wiedział jednak co powiedzieć. Nie było mu przecież przykro z tego powodu. Z konsternacji wyrwał go jej głos.

„Pomimo tego, że uwielbiam twoje nagie ciało, myślę, że powinieneś pojechać do siebie po jakieś ubrania" mówiła gładząc go po jego perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbionym brzuchu.

„Fakt, tyle, że nie chciałbym, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o moim powrocie, jeszcze nie teraz" chwycił jej dłoń i ucałował ją.

„W takim razie pod pretekstem rozmowy zaproszę Stefana tutaj, a ty w tym czasie zabierzesz wszystko czego potrzebujesz" uśmiechnęła się.

„Kochanie, kochanie" kiwał głową. „Jak tylko Stefan wszedłby do tego pokoju wiedziałby o moim powrocie. Możesz siedzieć w wannie godzinami" przesunął nosem po jej włosach „jednak całe łóżko przesiąknięte jest zapachem seksu. Seksu ze mną" uświadomił ją zanim zaczęła próbować wprowadzić ten plan w życie. „Szkoda, że nie możesz go poczuć, jest niesamowity" uśmiechnął się do niej powodując, że jej serce ponownie zaczęło walić jak młotem. „Tak samo niesamowity jak twoje serce, które przyspieszyło właśnie w tej chwili albo twój zapach, gdy jesteś bardzo podniecona" nie mógł oderwać od niej swoich rąk. Cały czas błądził nimi po jej brzuchu, plecach, biodrach, piersiach. „Albo twoje jęki, gdy sama się dotykasz, fantazjując o mnie" zakończył cicho nie spuszczając oczu z jej twarzy.

„Co?" próbowała ukryć zażenowanie odwracając się od niego.

„Czy nie wspominałem ci o tym, że przy mnie nie musisz się wstydzić absolutnie niczego?" chwycił dłonią jej podbródek i zmusił ją, by na niego spojrzała. „Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo mnie to podnieciło, jak bardzo chciałem wejść wtedy do twojego pokoju" mruczał zmysłowo w jej usta.

„Myślałam... powiedziałeś, że jak wróciłeś to już spałam. Okłamałeś mnie!" oburzyła się.

„Miałem przy śniadaniu powiedzieć ci, że wszystko słyszałem i czułem? Że dotykałem się dokładnie w tej samej chwili co ty? Że doszedłem w tej samej chwili co ty? Żebyś później była skrępowana w mojej obecności? Żebyś krępowała się za każdym razem, gdy twoje ciało będzie błagało o twój dotyk?" jego słowa były ostre, ale trafione.

Elena wiedziała, że wszystko co powiedział stałoby się prawdą. Milczeli, twarz przy twarzy, w końcu kąciki jej ust uniosły się w górę. „Podobało ci się?" zapytała nieśmiało.

„Jeszcze się pytasz. Kiedyś chciałbym... popatrzeć" odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy i zobaczył ogromne rumieńce, ucałował je. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy jego wampirza natura ujawniła się. Zobaczył tylko jej dłoń powoli zmierzającą do jego ust. Przesunęła dwoma palcami wzdłuż jego kłów.

„Jesteś głodny czy podniecony?" zapytała bez skrępowania.

„Jedno i drugie" uśmiechnął się do niej i jednocześnie starał się zapanować nad swoim instynktem.

„Jeśli chcesz..." zaproponowała odchylając głowę do tyłu.

„Nie. Jeszcze nie teraz" odmówił jej zdecydowanym tonem. „Chcę, żeby nasz pierwszy raz był... magiczny" uśmiechnął się na własne ckliwe słowa. „Załatwię sobie krew, nie martw się" pogładził ją po policzku. „A teraz myślę, że już czas, żebyśmy się ogarnęli, bo Jenna właśnie zaparkowała przed domem" w ułamku sekundy był ubrany w koszulkę i dresy Jeremego. Widać było, że źle się czuje w tym stroju, ale na razie nie mógł liczyć na nic lepszego.

„Wywlokę dziś Stefana z domu" obiecała mu wychodząc z pokoju.

„Elena!" usłyszała nawoływanie Jenny. „ O jesteś. Dobrze się czujesz?" zapytała podchodząc do niej bliżej. „Tak, dlaczego pytasz?" modliła się tylko, żeby nie wyczuła na niej zapachu Damona. Położyła dłoń na jej czole „Jesteś rozgrzana, masz wypieki i zeszklone oczy." Elena odsunęła się od niej szybko i nalała sobie szklankę wody, była niemal pewna, że w tym momencie Damon aż dusi się ze śmiechu. „Wydaje ci się, leniuchowałam w łóżku cały dzień, to pewnie dlatego" starała się brzmieć możliwie naturalnie. „ Taaa" Jenna wydawała się nieprzekonana, ale nie wiedziała jak ugryźć tę sprawę, więc po prostu odpuściła.

Wieczorem odświeżona Elena siedziała przy stoliku w Grillu czekając na kogoś. Jak tylko zobaczyła go w drzwiach napisała krótkiego smsa: _„Właśnie przyjechał". _

„Cześć" przywitała się z nim. „Chciałam się dowiedzieć co u ciebie" nie musiała udawać zainteresowania, dawno z nim nie rozmawiała i zwyczajnie była ciekawa.

„Niewiele szczerze mówiąc. Trzymam się całkiem dobrze, ludzka krew w ogóle już mnie nie kusi. Za to Damon nadal się nie odezwał, chyba rzeczywiście przepadł na dobre."

Elena spuściła głowę nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Milczeli przez chwilę popijając colę.

„Co u ciebie?" zapytał w końcu próbując przełamać coraz bardziej krępującą ich ciszę.

„Całkiem dobrze. Żadnych wampirów pragnących mojej śmierci" zażartowała.

Stefan uśmiechnął się blado. „Wiem, że chciałaś czasu, ale wiedz, że nadal cię kocham i jeżeli tylko mi pozwolisz będę walczył o ciebie. Zrobię wszystko, żeby cię odzyskać" dobierał słowa starannie i powoli, chwycił jej dłonie i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

Elena nagle zerwała się z krzesła „Muszę wyjść do toalety, przepraszam." Jeszcze zanim przekroczyła próg łazienki z jej oczu zaczęły spływać łzy. Zamknęła się w jednej z kabin i zaczęła szlochać coraz głośniej. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i płakała tak mocno, że nawet nie usłyszała jak ktoś wszedł do łazienki. Po raz pierwszy płakała przez rozstanie ze Stefanem. Może to wszystko gromadziło się w niej i tylko czekało na odpowiednią okazję? Tyle, że z całą pewnością Grill nie był odpowiednim miejscem, nie ze Stefanem za ścianą. Jej uszu doszło ciche pukanie do drzwi jej kabiny. Wytarła dłonią oczy i pociągnęła nosem „Zajęte" krzyknęła przez łzy.

„Kochanie" to był jego cichy aksamitny głos. „Otwórz mi" poprosił. Drzwi uchyliły się powoli. Siedziała na sedesie, po policzkach spływały łzy pomieszane z tuszem. Jej twarz była cała podpuchnięta a oczy czerwone. Wyciągnął do niej ręce i chwycił ją w ramiona. Elena znów zaczęła głośno płakać. „Już dobrze" powtarzał bez końca gładząc ją po włosach. „Zabiorę cię do domu" wziął ją na ręce i w mgnieniu oka stali w jej pokoju.

„Stefan" wychlipała cicho.

„Nie przejmuj się nim teraz, zaraz napiszemy do niego smsa." Ułożył ją na łóżku i wyciągnął telefon z jej kieszeni. Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć on odłożył go już na komodzie i podszedł do łazienki. Wrócił z płatkami kosmetycznymi i mleczkiem do demakijażu. Usiadł na łóżku obok niej i zaczął zmywać szare strugi z jej policzków. „Trochę się tu rozgościłem" zaczął jak gdyby nigdy nic. „Rozwiesiłem kilka koszul w szafie" odłożył zużyty płatek i wziął nowy. „Moja bielizna jest w najniższej półce w komodzie" skończył i przejechał kciukiem po jej policzku. „Szczoteczkę do zębów ukryłem w mojej torbie na dnie szafy z resztą rzeczy. Pomyślałem, że gdybym wsadził ją do twojego kubka mogłoby się to wydać odrobinę dziwne twojemu bratu" zawsze wiedział jak ją rozbawić. „Muszę przyznać, że jak pojechałem zabrać swoje rzeczy żałowałem, że nie ma cię tam ze mną. Wiele razy wyobrażałem sobie ciebie, w mojej pościeli, całkiem nagą" nachylił się i pocałował ją.

„Jesteś niesamowity, wiesz?" była przy tym całkiem poważna.

„Uświadomiłaś mi to dziś rano, krzycząc moje imię" uniósł sugestywnie brwi.

„Teraz będzie czekała nas najgorsza część" jej głos na powrót zrobił się smutny, niemal jakby znów miała zacząć płakać. „Boję się" oznajmiła mu cicho i wzięła głęboki wdech próbując powstrzymać ponownie zbierający się w jej oczach potok łez. „Boję się, że ludzie nie zrozumieją... że będą nas oceniać, że..." nie mogła wydusić z siebie nic więcej, zaczęło jej brakować tchu.

Damon wciąż siedział na łóżku lekko spanikowany. Nie przywykł do takiego widoku, nie chciał pogarszać sprawy, a wczoraj sam był w nie lepszym stanie. Musiał jej jakoś ulżyć. Zsunął buty i położył się przy niej. Otulił ją swoim ramieniem i czekał. Gdy jej łkanie już niemal całkiem ustało zapytał: „Może wolałabyś, żebym wrócił do siebie?"

„Nie" jej odpowiedź była krótka i stanowcza. Odwróciła twarz tak, by widzieć jego błękitne oczy. „Damon" spojrzał na nią „kochaj się ze mną" poprosiła cicho.

Wiedział, że słowa jakich użyła miały znaczenie. W całym swoim długim życiu kochał się tylko raz, z Katherine. Była to noc, w której stracił dziewictwo. Teraz bał się, że może zrobić to źle, że nie spełni jej oczekiwań, po raz pierwszy od 145 lat bał się będąc w intymnej sytuacji z kobietą. Przełknął gulę strachu w gardle i postanowił, że postara się zrobić to jak należy. Elena rozebrała go powoli ani na chwilę nie opuszczając jego oczu. Jak tylko skończyła opuściła ręce pozwalając mu zrobić z nią to samo. Zauważyła, jak bardzo ostrożny jest w tym co robi, jego ręce lekko drżały, gdy odpinał guziki od jej koszuli. Klęczeli naprzeciwko siebie, kompletnie nadzy. W końcu Damon chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i posadził ją sobie okrakiem na udach. Skupił się na całowaniu jej. Tym razem wszystko było inne. Spleceni w niesamowicie intymnym uścisku poruszali się zmysłowo w pełnej synchronizacji. Ich usta odrywały się od siebie tylko na krótkie sekundy. Elena w końcu wtuliła się w niego mocniej wbijając lekko paznokcie w skórę jego pleców i chowając głowę w jego szyję. Była już tak blisko.

„Ugryź mnie" poprosiła cicho z trudem łapiąc oddech. W tej chwili nie pragnęła niczego bardziej niż oddać mu się w każdym możliwym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Damon przeniósł swoje wargi na jej obojczyk. Przejechał kilkukrotnie językiem po jej kruchej skórze i wgryzł się w nią najdelikatniej jak potrafił. W tym samym momencie, w którym ciepła i gęsta krew zaczęła spływać w dół jego gardła Elena rozpłynęła się w najsłodszym orgazmie swojego krótkiego życia. Czuła jak jej kochanek powoli wysysa z niej życiodajny płyn, jak pomimo werbeny, która wciąż zwisała z jej szyi przesyła jej własne doznania, które tylko potęgowały niezwykłość tego momentu. Pił z niej bardzo powoli, tak jakby ciągnął tylko po kropelce przedłużając ten moment w nieskończoność. Jej ciało ponownie znalazło się na samej krawędzi. Odpłynęła z rozkoszy jak tylko Damon zalał ją swoim ciepłym i lepkim płynem. „Kocham cię" wydyszeli niemal w tym samym momencie. Zasnęli opleceni swoimi ciałami.

W międzyczasie

„Bonnie, mógłbym wejść?" zapytał nieśmiało.

„Wolałabym nie. Czego chcesz Stefan?" zapytała ostro wychodząc przed drzwi.

„Mam do ciebie prośbę. Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale to dla mnie bardzo ważne" wydawał się jej bardzo przejęty.

„Dobrze, o co chodzi."

„Chciałbym, żebyś zobaczyła co się dzieje z Damonem. Zanim odmówisz wysłuchaj mnie. Wiem, że obwiniasz nas o śmierć twojej babci. Całkowicie to rozumiem, ale podejrzewam, że mogło mu się coś stać. Wyjechał ponad tydzień temu, niespodziewanie i w dość dziwnych okolicznościach. Od tego czasu nie dał znaku życia nawet Elenie. Pomimo tego wszystkiego co zrobił wciąż jest moim bratem. Tu jest jedna z jego bluzek, sprawdź tylko czy nic mu nie jest, nie proszę o nic więcej."

Bonnie westchnęła ciężko nie wiedząc co zrobić. W końcu wzięła ją w ręce i usiadła na ławce przed domem. Nie musiała się nawet skupiać, jak tylko dotknęła jego koszulki przez jej głowę przetoczyła się cała seria obrazów, których wcale nie miała zamiaru widzieć i które najpewniej będą dręczyć ją w koszmarach. Najgorsze było jednak to, że mimo iż bardzo się starała nie mogła przerwać natłoku wizji. Zaczęła ciężko oddychać i w końcu udało się jej zamknąć kanał, odrzuciła od siebie kawałek materiału należący do Damona.

Chwyciła go za rękę i zaczęła przekazywać mu szczątkowe obrazy jednocześnie wyrzucając z siebie słowa bez żadnej kontroli, tak jakby to moc przemawiała przez nią.

„Siedzi na skraju łóżka, Elena...nie Katherine, to nie może być Elena, uprawia z nim sex, pozwala mu się ugryźć, wyznają sobie miłość, zasypiają." Otrząsnęła głowę i spojrzała na zatroskanego Stefana. „To na pewno była Katherine." Mówiła już zupełnie świadoma. „Nie widziałam nic poza ich ciałami, żadnego szczegółu, który mógłby wskazywać miejsce jego pobytu. Jednak cały ten... akt i uczucia mu towarzyszące były na tyle intensywne, że nie mogłam go wyłączyć, pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się coś takiego."

„Masz rację, musiał ją odnaleźć. Elena nie... nie prosiłaby, żeby ją ugryzł." Przed oczami Stefana stanęły wspomnienia intymnych chwil spędzonych z dziewczyną, którą kochał. „Poza tym widziałem się z nią dzisiaj. Nie wiedziała nic o nim, a potem poczuła się źle i wróciła do domu" jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej nieobecny tak jakby właśnie coś do niego dotarło. „Dziękuję za pomoc. Dobranoc." Uśmiechnął się do niej i zniknął w mroku.

Nie chciał wierzyć w to co podszeptywał mu jego rozum, ale musiał się upewnić, żeby móc spać spokojnie. Nie tylko on zauważył jak Elena zżyła się z jego bratem, jak zareagowała na jego wyjazd lub na to co powiedziała jej Isobel. Raz nawet rozmawiał o tym z Alarickiem szukając porady u jedynej osoby, która miała ogląd na całą sprawę. Zorientował się, że ten ukrywał coś przed nim, ale wtedy uznał, że to nie istotne, zwłaszcza, gdy Damon zniknął. Dotarł właśnie pod jej dom. Wszystkie światła były już zgaszone. Słyszał trzy spokojne bicia serca. Wszedł na gałąź rosnącą tuż przy jej oknie i wytężył wzrok. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zauważyć do jego nozdrzy dotarł ostry i palący zapach seksu i krwi, pomieszany z delikatniejszym jego brata i Eleny. Odwrócił szybko głowę. Nie chciał tego widzieć, Bonnie idealnie mu to zobrazowała.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Tej nocy Elena nie spała za dobrze, już od paru godzin było jej wyjątkowo duszno i gorąco. Czuła, że całe jej ciało pokryte jest potem. Wydostała się spod Damona i poszła do okna. Termometr wskazywał 44° C. _Fala upałów, _przypomniała sobie. Spojrzała przez ramię, jej kochanek wciąż spał w najlepsze jakby ten żar zupełnie na niego nie działał. Wykorzystała tę chwilę na chłodny prysznic, który nie tylko pomógł jej pozbyć się nieprzyjemnej warstwy pokrywającego całe jej ciało, ale obudził jej wszystkie zmysły. Nigdy nie przepadała za zimną wodą, ale dziś przynosiła jej ukojenie, którego szukała. Dokładnie wytarła krople spływające po jej ciele zanim owinęła wokół siebie ręcznik. Podeszła do lustra i przejechała dłonią w miejscu, w którym nie tak dawno znajdowały się zęby Damona. Po wczorajszym ugryzieniu nie było nawet śladu. Zdziwiła się. Ubrała się w dresy i zeszła do kuchni. Pomimo tego, że była niedziela siódma rano wszyscy siedzieli przy stole.

„Jenna, Jer? Już na nogach?" zagadnęła wesoło.

„Nic mi nie mów, przez ten skwar kompletnie nie mogłam spać. Najchętniej cały dzień spędziłabym w jakimś miłym klimatyzowanym pomieszczeniu" narzekała jej ciotka. „Za to ty wyglądasz zaskakująco kwitnąco, udana noc?" zapytała zupełnie niewinnie.

Elena spłonęła rumieńcem. Nie miała pojęcia czy była to zupełnie luźna uwaga czy może wcale nie zachowywali się tak cicho jak się im wydawało. „Całkiem dobra" bąknęła nie wiedząc jak inaczej odpowiedzieć.

„Nie wątpię" rzucił z sarkazmem Jeremy zanim wyszedł.

„Mam nadzieję, że ta wojna domowa nie będzie trwać wiecznie" Jenna nie ukrywała, że ta sytuacja była dla niej niewygodna.

„Ja też."

„Masz jakieś plany na dziś?" zapytała przegryzając rogalika.

„Jeszcze nic konkretnego, dlaczego pytasz?" Elena od razu zorientowała się, że ciotka ma jakiś ukryty powód.

„Planowałam zaprosić Alarica, zrobić jakąś miłą rodzinną kolację."

„Rodzinną czy romantyczną?" drążyła.

„Dziś rodzinną." zapewniła ją.

Elena uśmiechnęła się do niej i wróciła do pokoju. Miała nadzieję, że Damon już się obudził, bo zaczynało się jej nudzić. Otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła Annę siedzącą na skraju jej łóżka.

„Cześć" przywitała się radośnie. „Będę już szła. Dobrze wiedzieć, że wróciłeś" uśmiechnęła się i poszła do pokoju jej brata.

Damon wciąż leniwie leżał w pościeli nie przejmując się niczym.

„Nie spodziewałem się ,że jesteś typem rannego ptaszka" wymamrotał z policzkiem przyklejonym do poduszki.

„Nie jestem, ale jest tak gorąco i duszno, że nie mogłam spać" wdrapała się na łóżko i przytuliła się do niego. „Z tego co pamiętam to chciałeś pozostać w ukryciu przez jakiś czas" wytknęła mu podczas gdy on przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie.

„Taki był plan, ale jak to zwykle bywa nic nie idzie zgodnie z planem. Anna była wczoraj u twojego brata i usłyszała nas. Nie omieszkała go o tym poinformować" uśmiechnął się do niej wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie, jednak Elena miała wrażenie, że za chwilę spali się ze wstydu, przeklęty wampirzy słuch. „Także myślę, że koniec z konspiracją. Mam też mały pomysł jak się dziś rozerwać przed rodzinną kolacją." Z wyraźnym trudem wstał z łóżka i poszedł do jej komody. Szperał w niej chwilę i rzucił na łóżko, obok wciąż oniemiałej Eleny, jej strój kąpielowy.

W końcu udało się jej pozbierać z zażenowania faktem, że jej brat i jego dziewczyna praktycznie przyłapali ją na seksie. Przetworzyła też wszystko co powiedział jej Damon. „Hola" machnęła ręką próbując przykuć jego uwagę. „Idziemy razem na tę kolację?" przytaknął jej bez zawahania. „Okej" nie spodziewała się, że będzie chciał siedzieć razem z nimi w salonie, oglądać jakiś program w telewizji i zajadać się czymś co przygotuje jej ciotka. Nagle coś się jej przypomniało. „Nie mam żadnych śladów. Po wczorajszym" dotknęła szyi próbując naprowadzić go na właściwy tor myślenia. „Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś dawał mi swoją krew."

„Zasnęłaś bardzo szybko, a ja nie mogłem patrzyć na te siniaki i dziury, więc dałem ci trochę. Chyba nie jesteś na mnie zła?" był naprawdę skruszony tym, że nie zapytał jej o zgodę.

„Nie" uspokoiła go. „Przynajmniej nie będę musiała nosić żadnej apaszki ani golfu" uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. „ Chciałabym ci się o coś spytać" wydała się dość zakłopotana, ale w końcu się przemogła. „ Wczoraj, jak... piłeś ze mnie, poczułam coś dziwnego. Nie wiem jak to opisać. Zupełnie jakbym mogła poczuć to co ty czułeś, tak jakbym czuła za dwóch. Wtedy jak Stefan pił z mojego nadgarstka nie czułam nic podobnego. To nie był tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni, prawda?"

Damon patrzył na nią próbując coś przeanalizować. „Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z czymś takim. Ja nie czułem tego co ty, przynajmniej nie wtedy. Jednak, gdy dawałem ci krew, mogłem zobaczyć i poczuć pewne rzeczy. Myślę, że to było to samo o czym mówisz" zamyślił się.

„Opowiedz mi" poprosiła.

„To... to nie jest wcale takie łatwe do wyjaśnienia. Czułem... czułem się tak jakby zalewała mnie czysta i bezwarunkowa miłość. Widziałem też fragmenty twoich myśli, to były urywki chwil, które spędziliśmy razem."

Damon zabrał ją do jednego ze swoich ulubionych miejsc. Zaparkowali przy plaży, jednak nie był to ostateczny cel ich wędrówki. Zaprowadził ją tuż pod mały wodospad i zaczął się rozbierać. Gdy ściągnął dosłownie wszystko Elena wciąż stała oniemiała.

„Nie jestem typem faceta, który codziennie rano idzie sobie popływać. Nie mam kąpielówek" próbował się usprawiedliwić.

Pokiwała tylko z niedowierzania głową i zdjęła ubranie. Damon był już w wodzie i wyciągał ku niej ręce.

„A teraz trzymaj się mocno i weź głęboki wdech" uprzedził zanim dał z nią nura pod wodę.

Po kilku sekundach wynurzyli się w zupełnie innym miejscu, niesamowicie pięknym miejscu. Niewielkie oczko wodne ze wszystkich stron było otoczone stromymi górami z bogatą roślinnością. Wyglądało to jak zalany krater wulkanu, tyle, że tu nigdy nie było wulkanu. W najdalszym punkcie była położona mała plaża. Spojrzał na jej wyraz twarzy. Miała lekko uchylone usta i szeroko otwarte oczy podczas rozglądania się. W jednej chwili odwróciła się do niego i mocno wpiła w jego usta.

„Jak... tutaj... pięknie" wyszeptała pomiędzy pocałunkami. W końcu oderwała się od jego ust. „Jak to możliwe, że mieszkam w Mystic Falls całe życie i nigdy tu nie byłam?" wciąż nie potrafiła ukryć zdziwienia.

„Żeby dojść tutaj lądem trzeba by było iść dobrą dobę, góra jest wyjątkowo stroma i niebezpieczna" wyszedł z nią na plażę i upewnił ją w tym co podejrzewała. Bez lin i całego ekwipunku na pewno by się stąd nie wydostała. „ A żeby przepłynąć pod wodospadem tak jak my trzeba by było się zaopatrzyć w butlę z tlenem. Wbrew pozorom to było ponad 50 metrów. Sam znalazłem to miejsce jakieś 100 lat temu" rozłożył się wygodnie na wąskiej plaży i przymknął oczy rozkoszując się promieniami słońca rozgrzewającymi jego skórę.

Elena położyła się tuż obok niego i przyglądała się mu bezpardonowo. Kropelki wody iskrzyły się hipnotycznie. Jej wzrok wędrował powoli od twarzy poprzez klatkę piersiową, aż do na wpół sztywnego członka. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami pozbyła się stroju kąpielowego i wystawiła skórę do Słońca. Jeszcze nigdy nie opalała się nago. Było to bardziej ekscytujące niż się spodziewała. Wiedziała, że jej sutki są już twarde, tak samo jak czuła wilgoć pomiędzy nogami, jednak obiecała sobie, że wytrzyma 24 godziny bez seksu z nim. W przeciwieństwie do rana teraz nie była już tak pewna, że to dobry pomysł. Podczas gdy ona toczyła wewnętrzną walkę Damon przyglądał się jej z adoracją. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła jego błękitne wwiercające się w nią spojrzenie. Nagle w jej głowie zaświtał iście szatański plan. Nie miała pojęcia skąd się jej to wzięło, ale wiedziała, że teraz już nie było odwrotu.

Nieprzerwanie wpatrując się mu w oczy przesunęła powoli dłonią wzdłuż uda, po brzuchu i skończyła na piersi. On uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyciągnął ku niej rękę. Jak wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy straciła jego dłoń i kiwnęła głową w dezaprobacie.

„Bez dotykania kotku" zamruczała i zaczęła kontynuować. Przymknęła oczy i zaczęła udawać, że jest tam całkiem sama. Lewą ręką drażniła swój sutek, podczas gdy prawa znalazła się w okolicach krocza wciąż omijając swoje najwrażliwsze rejony. Uchyliła powieki i kątem oka zobaczyła jego język oblizujący wargi w pożądaniu, podczas gdy jedną z dłoni gładził się po całej długości. Ten widok podniecił ją bardziej niż jakikolwiek dotyk. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała nic tak seksownego. Natychmiast wsunęła w siebie dwa palce i pchała nimi w tym samym rytmie, w którym on przesuwał swoją ręką. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zamiast na sobie całą uwagę skupiła na Damonie masturbującym się tuż przed nią. Przesuwała swój wzrok z jego intensywnie błękitnych tęczówek na przesuwającą się coraz gwałtowniej dłoń. Nagle wytrysnął na nią. Jak tylko poczuła lepką i ciepłą substancję na swojej skórze zalała ją fala przyjemności. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że coś takiego mogłoby ją podniecić. Właściwie raz, gdy Stefan skończył na jej brzuchu to nie czuła nic szczególnego, miała jedynie ochotę wziąć prysznic. Tym razem było zdecydowanie inaczej.

Damon spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony. Nie widział jak zareaguje na coś takiego. Nie planował wytrysnąć na jej brzuch, ale po prostu nie mógł się opanować widząc jej ciało wyginające się pod jej własnym dotykiem. Jednak to co zrobiła teraz, przeszło jego wszelkie oczekiwania, w ułamku sekundy znów był twardy. Elena przesunęła palcami po spermie na jej brzuchu i zlizała ją z nich powoli, ssąc każdy palec po kolei. Była to najseksowniejsza rzecz jaką widział. Patrzył na nią pełen zachwytu z otwartą buzią. Jak tylko zobaczyła go w takim stanie, zachichotała. Przysunęła się do niego i wsunęła język pomiędzy jego wciąż rozchylone wargi.

„Musimy się już zbierać" wstała i powoli weszła do wody. „Kochanie" ponagliła go widząc, że wciąż leży. Chwilę później szli ubrani w stronę wodospadu, Damon ze stopniowo opadającym wybrzuszeniem w spodniach. Za godzinę miała się zacząć kolacja a musieli jeszcze zmyć z siebie zapach jeziora.

Ubrała się i czekała, aż Damon skończy prysznic. Parę razy zobaczyła smugę z łazienki do jej pokoju i z powrotem, by w końcu stanął przed nią wysuszony i w pełni ubrany. Najbardziej zdziwił Elenę dobór stroju, który różnił się od tego, do którego była przyzwyczajona. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem analizując każdy szczegół. Nie wiedziała co przykuwało większą uwagę, stylizowane na stare, poprzecierane niebieskie jeansy, które zaczynały się tak nisko jak to tylko było możliwe czy podkreślająca każdy szczegół budowy biała koszulka kończąca się dokładnie w miejscu, w którym zaczynały się spodnie, ze sporym wycięciem w kształcie V, które odsłaniało obydwa obojczyki. Nie sądziła, że może jej być jeszcze bardziej gorąco niż już było, a jednak. Jej twarz momentalnie zalała się czerwienią.

„Nie sądziłem, że po dzisiejszym będę w stanie wywołać rumieniec na twojej twarzy" natychmiast oberwało mu się za tą uwagę. Potarł ramię, w które uderzyła go Elena, „Kompletnie nie rozumiem za co to! Moja tygrysico" objął ją unieruchamiając tym samym.

„Cieszę się, że wracasz do swojego dawnego humoru!" bąknęła i odwróciła głowę nie pozwalając mu na pocałunek.

Damon czekał cierpliwie, aż w końcu skradł jej buziaka. „Dziękuję."

„Za co?" zdziwiła się gubiąc gdzieś cały gniew.

„Za to że jesteś" cmoknął ją znów „no i za to, że skomplementowałaś mój dzisiejszy wygląd" dodał uśmiechając się pod nosem.

„Damon, Damon" kiwała głową „coraz gorzej z tobą. Chyba za długo leżałeś na słońcu. Nic nie mówiłam" zapewniła go.

„Nie musiałaś. Wystarczyła twoja mina" zakrył jej usta swoimi zanim zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć. Zamruczał jej do ucha i otworzył drzwi do jej pokoju. „Showtime" wymamrotał wychodząc.

Elena poszła przodem chcąc wybadać sytuację panującą w salonie. Jak się okazało był pusty. Wyciągnęła do tyłu rękę splatając swoje palce z jego. Usadziła go wygodnie na kanapie i wtuliła się w niego. Próbując zabić czas przesuwała palcami po jego przedramieniu. W dotyku jego skóry było coś uzależniającego. Im częściej go dotykała tym mniejszą miała ochotę przerywać. Odwróciła głowę i badała jego reakcje nie przerywając muskania. Damon przymknął oczy i uśmiechał się lekko. Z chwili intymności wyrwało ich nagłe odchrząknięcie. Przed nimi stała Jenna, a tuż za nią Alaric. Obydwoje zszokowani.

„Zaprosiłam Damona, chyba nie masz mi tego za złe" Elena postanowiła udawać niewiniątko i samej nie zaczynać tej rozmowy.

„Nie, ależ skąd" ton jej głosu wydał się dziwnie sztuczny. „Jer nas wystawił, napisał, że musi pracować nad jakimś projektem w bibliotece. Podejrzewam, że nie ma żadnego projektu, ale nie wytropiłabym go. Także zostaje tylko nasza... czwórka. Kupiłam wszystko co trzeba, żeby przygotować canelloni, muszę jeszcze tylko odszukać przepis, bo dawno tego nie gotowałam" widać było, że ze wszystkich siła stara się przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego i nie wychodzi jej to najlepiej.

„Wiesz co Jenna, tak się składa, że doskonale pamiętam jak to się robi, więc może usiądziesz sobie z Rickiem a my przygotujemy kolację" zaproponował uprzejmie, wskazując na siebie i Elenę.

Ona tylko niemo przytaknęła i nadal w lekkim szoku usiadła na kanapie. Alaric śledził uważnie każdy ich ruch zanim zniknęli w kuchni. Damon ubrał swoją pomocnicę w fartuszek i zabrał się do przygotowywań. Wstawił wodę i minimalnie podgotował makaron, zobaczył jak idzie jej siekanie szpinaku i zabrał się za przygotowywanie sosu. Wszystko szło im z niesamowitą gracją. Zupełnie jakby tańczyli w kuchni.

„Rozmawiają o nas?" zmartwiona przerwała ciszę.

„Myślałem, że nie lubisz jak podsłuchuję?" drażnił się z nią.

„Damon" naciskała.

„Rozmawiają" odpowiedział lakonicznie za co dostał klapsa. „Mhm" zamruczał „jak mówiłem- tygrysica, w dodatku ten fartuszek rozbudza moją wyobraźnię" zobaczył, że ona powoli traci cierpliwość i zrezygnował z igrania z ogniem. „ Mam ci streścić wszystko?" przytaknęła. „Mówi głównie Jenna. Pierwszych parę słów to były raczej nieartykułowane dźwięki, chyba nie bardzo wiedziała co powiedzieć. Zaczęła od '_Kiedy ona zerwała ze Stefanem?'_, napotkała milczenie ze strony nauczyciela, więc zaczęła się nakręcać w swoim monologu '_Widziałeś jak siedziała między jego nogami, jak go dotykała? Boże, na pewno zaraz zaciągnie ją do łóżka. Nie! A co jeśli już to zrobił? Jezu, Ric powiedz coś!' _no i tu nasz biedny przyjaciel musiał jakoś zareagować, żeby nie odgryzła mu głowy. Auć!" oberwał za tą wzmiankę o głowie. „ Zauważ, że to ja wychodzę na najgorszego, nie ma tu nic o tym, że to ty mnie uwiodłaś!" wytknął jej wyraźnie oburzony.

„Nie rób z siebie niewiniątka" cmoknęła go. „Kontynuuj."

„Zauważyłem, że coraz częściej i chętniej mnie bijesz kotku. Odegram się na tobie w łóżku" obiecał wyraźnie podekscytowany. „Na czym skończyłem, a tak Ric powiedział coś w stylu '_Elena jest odpowiedzialna'. _Osobiście nie wiem do czego to miało prowadzić, ale chyba nie miał pomysłu na nic lepszego. Twoja ciotka boi się, że przeze mnie: zaczniesz pić i imprezować, opuścisz się w szkole i zajdziesz w ciążę. Myślę, że ostatnią możliwość możemy skreślić z czystym sumieniem. Generalnie boi się, że cię zdeprawuję i co chwilę powtarza się w tych swoich obawach. A tak, zapomniałbym" zawahał się przez chwilę. Stwierdziła, że się tobą bawię i złamię ci serce" jego oczy zrobiły się takie smutne, że Elena nie mogła się powstrzymać i przytuliła go. „Dziękuję kotku, ale nie trzeba było. Wiesz przecież, że to nie prawda" uśmiechnął się do niej blado i wrócił do przygotowywania kolacji.

„Wiem. Nic więcej nie mówiła?" dociekała.

„Nie, po tym wszystkim stwierdziła, że dadzą nam szansę. Biedny Ric, ma go całkiem pod pantoflem" wrócił do swojego zwykłego tonu głosu. „Teraz do piekarnika na 20 minut a my możemy iść się rozerwać do salonu" puścił jej diabelski uśmieszek, chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. „Wkrótce podamy do stołu" oznajmił. Usiadł w fotelu i posadził sobie Elenę na kolanach co tylko spowodowało, że jej ciotka otworzyła oczy w przerażeniu.

„Damon jak się miewa twój brat?" zapytała bezpardonowo Jenna.

„Właściwie to nie wiem. Nie było mnie w mieście przez ostatni tydzień, ale Elena widziała się z nim, kiedy to było kochanie? Wczoraj? Przedwczoraj?" postanowił, że spróbuje rozegrać to najlepiej jak potrafił nie raniąc przy tym nikogo, a to nie było łatwe.

„Przedwczoraj" odpowiedziała dość ozięble. „U Stefana generalnie wszystko bez zmian" przecież nie zacznie opowiadać o tym jak obiecał jej, że ją odzyska.

Alaric wciąż był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby coś powiedzieć. Jedynie odwracał głowę niczym na meczu tenisa. Nagle usłyszał alarm z piekarnika i zerwał się do kuchni. Potrzebował chwili dla siebie, chwili, żeby sobie to wszystko przetworzyć. Wiedział, że to nie pojawiło się tak całkiem znikąd. Tamtej nocy, gdy ratowali jego młodszego brata, albo na Miss Mystic Falls nie potrafił ukryć swoich uczuć co do niej, ale nigdy nie sądził, że Eleny są równie silne. Kurde, przecież była ze Stefanem, z dobrym bratem, twierdziła, że go kocha. Uczuć przecież nie można wyłączyć jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jak otwierał piekarnik poczuł na jak ktoś dotyka jego ramienia. To był Damon.

„Wszystko dobrze Ric? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej" zagadnął.

„Czy wszystko dobrze? Jak to się stało? Dopiero co uganiałeś się za Katherine" wytknął mu.

„Jak to mówią '_miłość nie wybiera_' " podczas gdy tamten wyciągał canelloni Damon nakrywał do stołu. „Sam nie wiem jak to się stało. Myślisz, że się przed tym nie broniłem?" odpowiedział poważnie. „Wydaje mi się, że z Katherine sprawa była zakończona już dawno temu, tyle, że nie miałem odwagi, przyznać tego przed sobą. Wiesz, dobrze mieć jakiś cel w życiu, zwłaszcza tak długim życiu. Wydostanie jej z tego grobowca było moim."

Alaric nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. To było jak zupełnie inna strona Damona, strona, której nigdy nie widział, albo nie chciał widzieć. Wygodniej było myśleć o nim jak o bezdusznym mordercy.

Przez pierwszą minutę przyglądały się sobie w milczeniu. W końcu Jenna wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła:

„Staram się cię nie oceniać, wiesz, że ci ufam, ale _Damon_?" jej ciotka nawet nie starała się nazwać ich relacji.

„Myślałam, że go lubisz" wybąknęła.

„Lubisz, nie lubisz, tu nie chodzi o to co ja o nim sądzę. Boże!" w jej ustach brzmiało to niemal jak przekleństwo, zakryła usta i odwróciła wzrok. „Rozumiem, że jest starszym, seksownym facetem, ale co ze Stefanem?"

„A co ma z nim być?"

„Nawet nie wiedziałam, że nie jesteście już razem a nagle przyprowadzasz do domu jego brata i obściskujesz się z nim na kanapie!" starała się podnosić głos dostatecznie cicho, żeby nie było jej słychać w kuchni. „Elena, facet w jego wieku oczekuje od związku czegoś więcej niż spacerowania i trzymania się za ręce." powoli cedziła każde słowo, tak, żeby jej siostrzenica mogła je dokładnie zrozumieć. „On będzie chciał...seksu i możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale ktoś taki jak on nie jest przyzwyczajony do czekania, to nie jest Stefan." Jenna w końcu dotarła do sedna swoich obaw. „Kiedy to się stało?"

„Pamiętasz jak znalazłaś mnie wtedy, przed domem" Jenna przytaknęła. „Następnego ranka zerwałam ze Stefanem."

„Dziewczęta!" usłyszały głos Damona z kuchni. „Kolacja podana!"

Makaron wyszedł wyśmienity. Wieczór upłynął w wyjątkowo miłej atmosferze. Po całym napięciu nie było ani śladu. Rozmawiali i żartowali jak gdyby nigdy nic. Elena wiedziała, że Damon potrafił być najbardziej czarującą osobą na świecie, jeżeli tylko chciał. Oplótł sobie Jennę wokół małego palca, a co najdziwniejsze Alaric również zaczął ulegać jego urokowi. Godziny mijały niepostrzeżenie. Elena ruszyła do swojej sypialni.

„Za chwilę do ciebie przyjdę" Damon cmoknął ją w policzek i wrócił się do kuchni. Podszedł bardzo blisko Jenny i położył jej dłonie na ramionach. „Wiem, że martwisz się o Elenę, że nie jesteś przekonana co do mnie, ale obiecuję ci, że o nią zadbam. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby była szczęśliwa." Bijąca od niego szczerość chyba ją przekonała.

„Dam ci szansę" obiecała. Zobaczyła jak Damon wchodzi po schodach „najpóźniej za 10 minut widzę cię z powrotem" wskazała na niego palcem i widać było, że nie żartuje. On uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

Elena już leżała w łóżku, rozchyliła kołdrę i czekała aż do niej dołączy. Jak tylko znalazł się przy jej boku oplotła go nogami i wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową.

„Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że na dole twoja ciotka czeka na mnie ze stoperem" wymruczał do jej ucha. Niemal przez cały ten czas leżeli w ciszy, nie potrzebowali nic więcej. „Muszę już iść kotku. Najwyższy czas, żebym wrócił do siebie, porozmawiał ze Stefanem." Wiedział, że jest tak samo przygnębiona jak on, ale nie mógł tego przeciągać w nieskończoność. Wziął swoją torbę z szafy, zszedł na dół, żeby pożegnać się z nauczycielem i jego dziewczyną. Teraz czekało go najgorsze.

Jego samochód był gdzieś w innym stanie, więc musiał pobiec do domu. Przeszukał całą posiadłość, ale nigdzie nie było śladu po jego bracie._ Pewnie poszedł na polowanie,_ pomyślał. Wziął prysznic i zdążył położyć się w łóżku, gdy usłyszał telefon. Całe szczęście położył komórkę na stoliku tuż obok. **Elena**

„Co się stało kochanie?"

„**Nie mogę zasnąć"**poskarżyła się.

„Mam przyjechać?"

„**Nie, bo nie będę potrafiła wygonić cię z mojego łóżka. Zaśpiewaj mi coś spokojnego" **poprosiła.

„Co ja z tobą mam" udawał, że narzeka, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.

Stefan wrócił z polowania i natychmiast usłyszał brata rozmawiającego przez telefon. Zanim zdążył dotrzeć do swojej sypialni z pokoju Damona zaczął dochodzić cichy śpiew. Już od bardzo dawna nie słyszał jak jego brat śpiewa. To była jedna ze starych kołysanek, którymi usypiał go, gdy byli jeszcze mali. Jego serce rozdarło się wpół. Z jednej strony była miłość do dziewczyny, a z drugiej do brata, który najwyraźniej był naprawdę szczęśliwy, pierwszy raz od 145 lat.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Musiałam umieścić w tym rozdziale jedną scenę, bardzo wyrazistą i wiem, że nie wszystkim może się spodobać, ale już od jakiegoś czasu krążyła mi po głowie :)

Rozdział 9

Elena musiała przyznać, że ta noc nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Nucenie Damona bardzo szybko pozwoliło jej odpłynąć, jednak nie uchroniło jej przed koszmarem. Widziała dwóch mężczyzn, właściwie to nie mężczyzn, wampiry. Jeden był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i miał długie, brązowe loki. Drugi był zdecydowanie drobniejszy, wyglądał niemal jak chłopiec, a jego złote pukle lśniły w słońcu. Obydwaj okrążali ją uśmiechając się złowieszczo, ich usta umazane był krwią. Zaczęli mówić coś do niej w języku, którego nie znała. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że odpowiedziała im, a właściwie z jej gardła wydobył się bardzo znajomy głos, ale nie jej własny. Był to głos Damona, a raczej gardłowe warknięcie, na które tamci zaczęli się śmiać w najlepsze. Nie miała pojęcia kiedy i jak to się stało, ale chwilę później stała tuż przy tym wysokim i umięśnionym wampirze. Jej ręce, a właściwie Damona trzymały kołek wbity prosto w jego serce. Nagle wszystko zniknęło, rozmyło się, a ona obudziła się z krzykiem. Doprowadziła się do stanu używalności i zeszła na śniadanie.

„Wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej" podeszła do niej zatroskana Jenna i położyła swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu.

„Kiepsko spałam. Koszmar" wyjaśniła rzeczowo nie chcąc wdawać się w żadne szczegóły.

„Chciałabym cię przeprosić" zaczęła wyraźnie zakłopotana. „Nie powinnam tak wczoraj na ciebie naskakiwać. Wydaje się, że dla Damona to jest poważne"

Elena tylko kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi. Jenna wyjechała do pracy zostawiając jej naczynia do umycia. Za chwilę musiała wychodzić a miała straszną ochotę zobaczyć się jeszcze z Damonem, albo chociaż z nim porozmawiać. Wysłała mu krótką wiadomość i chwili zobaczyła go w kuchni jak gdyby nigdy nic.

„Tęskniłaś?" spytał podchodząc coraz bliżej. „Bo ja bardzo" objął ją i pocałował.

Będąc w jego ramionach zapominała o wszystkim. Wiedziała, że chciała o czymś z nim porozmawiać, wiedziała, że za chwilę musi jechać do szkoły, jednak jedyne nad czym mogła się teraz skupić to jego ręce błądzące po jej pośladkach i język coraz gwałtowniej masujący jej. Nagle usłyszeli za sobą jakieś szemranie. Jeremy zszedł do kuchni, nawet się nie przywitał, wziął coś z lodówki i po prostu wyszedł z domu. Ta chwila przerwy pozwoliła Elenie odzyskać pełną świadomość. Widząc jego usta, niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżające się do jej, położyła mu na nich dłoń.

„Zaraz będę miała lekcje."

„Potrafię być bardzo szybki" zapewnił zniżając głos i klękając przed nią.

Widząc jego pełne pożądania spojrzenie i usta tuż przy granicy spodni nie potrafiła mu odmówić. Kiwnęła głową. Podczas gdy Damon rozpinał i zsuwał jej jeansy ona zaczęła mówić.

„Muszę ci o czymś opowiedzieć."

„Zamieniam się cały w słuch, mam podzielną uwagę" puścił jej oczko i zsunął jej majtki zębami.

Wzięła gwałtowny głęboki wdech, gdy jego język rozdzielał jej dolne wargi. „Miałam dziś..." kolejny wdech, tym razem płytszy połączony z cichym jękiem „koszmaaa..." urwała, gdy sam koniuszek języka wwiercał się w jej łechtaczkę. „O BOŻE!" chwycił jej najwrażliwsze miejsce między swoje kły wywierając na nie swoisty elektryzujący nacisk. Przestała mówić, tylko pojękiwała coraz głośniej, była już tak blisko. Nagle oderwał się o niej i zwyczajnie zaczął przyglądać się jej napuchniętemu i cieknącemu wejściu. „Nie przestawaj" rozkazała dysząc. Uśmiechnął się do niej zadowolony, podsadził ją na stół i przyssał się z powrotem. W tej chwili nie mogła się przejmować mniej, że jest do połowy naga, w kuchni, że każdy mógł wejść i zobaczyć jak jej wampirzy chłopak zaspokaja ją oralnie na kolanach. Wczepiła palce w jego głowę i przyciskała go do siebie mocniej i mocniej. Całkowicie zatraciła się wbijając mu paznokcie w skórę głowy, gdy tylko przeprowadził ją przez tą magiczną granicę. Miał tak utalentowane usta. Zlizał z niej tyle soków ile tylko dał radę i podciągnął jej majtki.

„Mówiłaś o jakimś koszmarze chyba, przepraszam, ale ciężko mi było zrozumieć przez te wszystkie jęki, które z siebie wydawałaś" uśmiechnął się do niej wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie i gdyby nie fakt, że Elena wciąż była na fali rozkoszy to oberwałoby mu się za to.

Rzuciła mu kluczyki do auta i poszła do wyjścia.

„Musisz mnie odwieźć do szkoły, bo teraz nie jestem w stanie prowadzić. Po drodze ci opowiem" splotła swoje palce z jego. „Wiesz, mogłabym się przyzwyczaić do takich powitań" Damonowi takie rozwiązanie również wydawało się bardzo na rękę. Prowadził zaskakująco spokojnie i przepisowo. „ To ze mną się tak spieszyłeś, żeby teraz podziwiać ulice Mystic Falls ?"wydawała się wręcz oburzona.

„Bo uwierzyłem ci, że mamy mało czasu, ale wychodząc zauważyłem, że trochę melodramatyzowałaś" klepnęła go przez ramię. „Czy obiecywałem ci już, że odegram się za to całe bicie, w łóżku?" Przytaknęła nie ukrywając lubieżnego spojrzenia, którym go właśnie omiotła. „Panno Gilbert, od samego początku podejrzewałem, że niegrzeczna z ciebie dziewczynka" uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podniósł sugestywnie brew. „ A teraz o co chodziło z tym całym snem?"

Opowiedziała mu wszystko z każdym najmniejszym szczegółem jaki zapamiętała. Damon siedział pogrążony w myślach, był czymś wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

„Damon, Daaamoon?" przywoływała go do świata żywych. „Rozumiesz coś z tego?" dopytywała.

„I tak i nie. To co widziałaś dziś, to jedno z moich... wspomnień. Nie mam jednak pojęcia jakim cudem znalazło się w twojej głowie." większość ludzi zniknęło już z parkingu, jednak oni wciąż siedzieli w milczeniu. Damon podał jej kluczyki i wyszedł z auta.

„Damon?" krzyknęła za nim wychodząc z auta.

„Spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć na własną rękę, a ty spytaj czarownicy czy słyszała lub czytała o czymś podobnym." Zniknął zostawiając ją bez żadnych dodatkowych wyjaśnień.

_Ciekawe jak niby mam to zrobić, _pomyślała wchodząc do szkoły. Jak tylko przekroczyła próg klasy Stefan rzucił jej pełne bólu spojrzenie. _Pięknie. _Usiadła w ławce i zaczęła bazgrać w zeszycie. Musiała zająć czymś swoje ciało i myśli zanim przyjdzie nauczyciel. Lekcje minęły bardzo szybko, zaskakująco szybko, co więcej oprócz tego małego wybryku rano, Stefan omijał ją szerokim łukiem, za co była mu wdzięczna. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniała zapytać Damona czy z nim rozmawiał, ale wnioskując po jego zachowaniu to chyba tak. Tuż przed powrotem do domu udało się jej złapać Bonnie.

„Hej. Masz może chwilkę" zapytała nieśmiało, wiedząc, że ich relacje są dalekie od idealnych.

Dziewczyna tylko przytaknęła i poszła za Eleną w bardziej intymne miejsce. Zatrzymały się jak tylko znalazły się poza ciekawskimi spojrzeniami gapiów. Bonnie dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że w jej przyjaciółce było coś dziwnego, coś czego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

„Co to jest?" niechcący powiedziała na głos.

„Słucham?"

„Przepraszam, nie powinnam, ale" przejechała dłonią po jej włosach i wzdłuż twarzy. „To jest fascynujące. Zupełnie jakby pokrywała cię jakaś cienka mgiełka dająca taki dziwny poblask. Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego."

Wiedźma wciąż stała zauroczona tym nowym odkryciem, obeszła oniemiałą Elenę szukając czegokolwiek co mogłoby ją naprowadzić na źródło tego czegoś.

„Wiem, że ostatnio było między nami różnie, ale chciałabym ci się o coś spytać."

„Nie mów, że ty też chcesz szukać Damona, bo drugi raz tego nie zrobię!" naskoczyła na nią.

„Co? Drugi raz? Nie, nie o to chodzi" Elena zdawała się motać we własnych słowach. „Słyszałaś może o przypadkach, w których jedna osoba zyskuje od drugiej wspomnienia?"

„Wspomnienia?" przyjaciółka wydawała się wyraźnie zainteresowana. „Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy, ale musiałabym wiedzieć więcej o okolicznościach i relacjach łączących tych ludzi, może wtedy bym coś znalazła."

„Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi, że niezależnie od tego co ci powiem nie będziesz oceniać i spróbujesz podejść do sprawy jak najbardziej obiektywnie i rzeczowo" chwyciła jej dłonie i ścisnęła w oczekiwaniu na jej odpowiedź.

„Mogę ci obiecać, że zajmę się tym najlepiej jak potrafię, nic więcej" nic nie było w stanie zmienić jej postawy.

Elena przygryzła dolną wargę zastanawiając się nad tym co zrobić. Zdradzić jej wszystko, część czy nic? Jak ważne było poznanie odpowiedzi? Wzięła głęboki oddech.

„Tylko proszę, pozwól mi dokończyć zanim cokolwiek powiesz." Bonnie kiwnęła głową. „Zacznę może od najważniejszego. Chodzi o mnie i o Damona."

„Nie, nie, nie!" Bonnie powtarzała odsuwając się od niej. „To byłaś ty?" jej ton był oskarżycielski jak diabli.

„Nie rozumiem" była wyraźnie zbita z tropu, nawet nie przejmowała się tym, że tamta wtrąciła się jej w słowo.

„Spałaś z nim! Pozwoliłaś się ugryźć!" krzyczała na nią nie przejmując się tym, że jednak ktoś mógł ich usłyszeć.

Elena podeszła do niej i chwyciła ją za dłoń. „Obiecałaś, że mnie wysłuchasz, proszę" niemal błagała. Wiedźma w końcu ochłonęła odrobinę i pozwoliła jej dokończyć. „Skoro to już wiesz to podczas... wymiany krwi stało się coś dziwnego. Miałam na sobie werbenę, a pomimo tego czułam się tak jakby on" celowo ominęła imię nie chcąc jej prowokować „przesyłał mi pewne obrazy i ponoć ja robiłam tak samo. A następnej nocy miałam sen, koszmar. Da... powiedział mi, że to było jedno z jego wspomnień. Mogłabyś spróbować dowiedzieć się o co w tym chodzi, proszę."

„Mogę spróbować, ale zanim to zrobię to proszę powiedz mi, że to był tylko błąd, powiedz, że..."

„Nie mogę" przerwała jej. „Bonnie, wiem jak bardzo zranił ciebie, Caroline, jak bardzo jesteś na niego zła, ale on jest inny niż wszyscy myślą, od samego początku był. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ani kiedy to się stało, ale kocham go i proszę ciebie jako moją przyjaciółkę od niemal 17 lat, żebyś to zrozumiała. Nie musisz go lubić, ale spróbuj zrozumieć to co do niego czuję."

Stały tak chwilę w milczeniu nie spoglądając na siebie. W końcu Bonnie podniosła wzrok i skinęła. Odchodząc kątem oka zobaczyła Damona podchodzącego do Eleny od strony boiska. Przyspieszyła kroku chcąc uniknąć konfrontacji.

„Nie zniosła tego najlepiej" stwierdził. „ A co z tym snem?"

„Obiecała, że spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć" Elena wtuliła się w niego z całych sił. „A jak tobie poszło?"

„Gorzej niż tobie" chwycił ją za dłoń wdzierając swoje palce między jej. Uwielbiała, gdy to robił, ich ręce idealnie do siebie pasowały, zupełnie jakby były dla siebie stworzone.

„Rano zapomniałam spytać, jak ci poszło ze Stefanem?"

„Nie poszło. Jeszcze nie miałem okazji z nim porozmawiać, ale planuję to zrobić dziś, żeby bez żadnych przeszkód zaprosić cię do nas do domu" uśmiechnął się do niej sugestywnie. „Jestem ci coś winien" podniósł brew zanim poczuł na sobie jej usta. „Teraz odwiozę cię do domu, żebyś trochę ode mnie odpoczęła, a ja załatwię całą resztę."

Pożegnał się z nią i obiecał, że przyjdzie po nią o 18. Miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu uda mu się gdzieś dorwać do świętego Stefana, bo ostatnie na co miał ochotę to kłótnie przy Elenie. Za żadne skarby nie chciał jej stawiać w niekomfortowym położeniu. Usłyszał jak ktoś przechadza się po biblioteczce, to musiał być on.

„ Witaj bracie, nie widzieliśmy się trochę" próbował zachowywać się tak jakby nic się nie stało.

„Za krótko jak dla mnie. Wierzyłem, że nie zobaczę cię przez parę dekad."

„Nie nie do twarzy ci z sarkazmem, ale nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak przejdę do sedna, bez owijania w bawełnę. Może nie być ci z tym łatwo, ale mi też nie było przez ostatnie miesiące" zrobił krótką przerwę, żeby Stefan mógł się skupić na najważniejszym. „Spotykam się z Eleną" z tym wyznaniem wypuścił sporą porcje powietrza z płuc. Czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcje, ale nie było żadnej, zaskakująco. „Wiedziałem, że to może być dla ciebie szokujące, ale może byś coś powiedział?"

„Nie wiem tylko co. Spodziewałem się, że mi ją odbierzesz, a o tym, że jesteście razem już wiedziałem. Poprosiłem Bonnie, żeby sprawdziła co z tobą dzieje i dowiedziałem się, aż za dużo" wyraz jego twarzy niemal spowodował u Damona ból. Doskonale wiedział co czuje jego brat.

„Zaprosiłem ją dziś i nie chciałbym, żebyś ją niepokoił swoją obecnością" wydusił z siebie. Stefan tylko przytaknął i poszedł do swojej sypialni.

„Poszło lepiej niż myślałem" wymamrotał do siebie i nalał sobie szklankę whiskey.

Zjawił się po nią odrobinę po czasie, ale nie miała mu tego za złe, bo dopiero kończyła się ubierać. Jenna pożegnała ją srogim spojrzeniem i nakazem powrotu na noc. Może, gdyby powiedziała jej, że mają to już dawno za sobą, że Damon jest wampirem i nie może zajść z nim w ciążę to przymknęłaby oko na nocowanie u niego. O ile jej życie byłoby prostsze, gdyby Jenna wiedziała. Może niedługo spróbuje z nią o tym porozmawiać. Wieczór z Damonem był zupełnie inny niż sobie wyobrażała. Po kolacji usiedli na kanapie przy kominku i wtuleni w siebie oglądali film na jego laptopie. Jego wybór był równie zaskakujący, jak najbardziej kobiece kino! Aż do jego zakończenia mogłaby przysiąc, że była to najzwyczajniejsza randka na świecie. Oczywiście nie przeszkadzałoby jej to, już dawno odkryła, że jakiekolwiek spędzanie z nim czasu jest dla niej przyjemne. Nie miała pojęcia co powiedział Stefanowi i nie chciała psuć nastroju pytając o to, ale przez cały wieczór nie mignął jej nawet przez sekundę co było zdecydowanie odprężające.

„Chodź ze mną" poprosił cicho chwytając laptopa pod pachę.

Elena wstała bez słowa i poszła za nim do sypialni. Była absolutnie świadoma do czego dojdzie najpewniej za parę minut i to świadomość niesamowicie ją podniecała. Damon uśmiechnął się pod nosem wyczuwając jej rosnące podekscytowanie. Nie miała pojęcia co przygotował dla niej na dziś. Wciąż wahał się czy zrobić wszystko jak planował czy odpuścić chociaż po części. Wiedział, że Elena nie jest zbyt zaznajomiona z seksem, _nie takim seksem, _jednak postanowił położyć wszystko na jedną kartę. Wierzył, że spodoba się jej to równie mocno co jemu. Odłożył komputer na biurko i podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął z niej średniej wielkości kartonik i podał go jej.

„Załóż to" rozkazał jej cicho i usiadł w fotelu.

Elena zdziwiła się, ale zdecydowała, że dziś pozwoli mu na absolutnie wszystko. Położyła karton na łóżku i otworzyła go. W środku leżał czarny półprzezroczysty koronkowy gorset z pończochami i zapinkami do nich. Odwróciła się do niego i powoli zaczęła zrzucać z siebie ubranie. Każdy jej ruch był przemyślanie zmysłowy. Damon obserwował jej dłonie, powoli rozpinające spodnie, ściągające bluzkę, w końcu zsuwające bieliznę. Widział jak do jej policzków napływa krew zaczerwieniając je. Elena powoli wsunęła gorset na siebie, umiejscowiła zapinki tam, gdzie powinny być i powoli zakładała pończochy. Najpierw jedną, później drugą. Nie uszło jej uwadze, że w jego prezencie brakowało jednego ważnego elementu- majtek. Spojrzała na niego w oczekiwaniu, lecz on tylko skinął na bok. Leżała tam para wysokich szpilek. Po chwili wahania założyła je, w tym momencie Damon wstał i wyciągnął coś zza fotela. Odwrócił się tak, by Elena mogła zobaczyć ten przedmiot. W dłoni trzymał palcat z małą skórzaną końcówką. Jej serce momentalnie przyspieszyło. Wiedziała, że jej nie skrzywdzi, że cokolwiek zaplanował będzie się jej to podobało, ale ten długi przedmiot w jego dłoni trochę ją przerażał. W mgnieniu oka jej kochanek znalazł się obok niej i zaczął wodzić skórzanym skrawkiem po jej ramieniu. Przez całe jej ciało przechodziła seria dreszczy. Poczuła chłodny powiew i znów był tuż przy niej, przewiązując jej oczy kawałkiem czarnego jedwabiu.

„Skup się na dotyku, nie martw się o nic innego" wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha.

Elena aż się wzdrygnęła czując jego dotyk na skórze. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie się teraz znajdował, ani co miał zamiar zrobić, ale zaczynało się jej to podobać. Końcówka palcata zaczęła wodzić po jej przedramieniu, w górę wzdłuż obojczyka. Zataczała małe kółka wokół jej piersi i przesunęła się wzdłuż drugiego obojczyka po ramieniu, w dół aż do dłoni. Każdy kolejny centymetr po którym się przesuwała coraz bardziej pobudzał jej podbrzusze. Ścisnęła odrobinę uda próbując wywołać jakikolwiek nacisk na najbardziej potrzebujące miejsca.

„Tsk" skarcił ją i przesunął palcat od jej kolan po uda rozsuwając je od siebie.

To wydawało się najgorszą torturą. Każda komórka w jej ciele domagała się go. Z dolnych warg już niemal zaczęły ściekać jej soki. On jednak wodził skórzanym skrawkiem wzdłuż jej ud poprzez biodra do pośladków. Później zawrócił i przesunął nim wzdłuż jej potrzebującego wejścia.

„Damon" zaczęła błagać.

„Pamiętasz co ci obiecałem? Powiedz to" rozkazał jej.

„Miałeś mnie ukarać" wyszeptała coraz bardziej gubiąc oddech.

Nagle poczuła silne smagnięcie po lewym pośladku. Wzięła nerwowy wdech, ale o dziwo zamiast bólu poczuła dziwną przyjemność. Po chwili palcat uderzył w jej drugi pośladek.

„Podoba ci się to?" jego głos aż kipiał z pożądania.

Elena skinęła głową coraz bardziej nie dowierzając swojemu ciału. Jak mogła czerpać z tego przyjemność? Poczuła kilka kolejnych ostrych smagnięć, ale one już nie wystarczały. Chciała więcej i więcej.

„Powiedz, co mam zrobić teraz" nakazał odkładając palcat i gładząc powoli lekko zaróżowione miejsca.

„Daj mi klapsa" poprosiła nieśmiało.

„Przeprowadzaliśmy już rozmowę o wstydzie, prawda?" zapytał ostro na co Elena przytaknęła. „Co mam zrobić teraz?"

„Daj mi klapsa" niemal zażądała.

Usłyszała jego zwycięski śmiech tuż przed rozgrzewającym pociągnięciem dłoni. Nagle jego druga dłoń zsunęła jedwab z jej oczu. W tych wysokich szpilkach ich oczy znajdowały się niemal na tym samym poziomie. Mogła zobaczyć, że poza oczywistym podnieceniem jego wampirze cechy były już widoczne.

„Zrób to jeszcze raz" poprosiła, wpatrując się w niego zdecydowanie.

Ani na sekundę nie opuszczając jej oczu dał jej kolejnego klapsa i kolejnego i jeszcze kilka, aż jej twarz skrzywiła się lekko. Nagle zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Chwilę później poczuła coś zimnego i mokrego na obolałych pośladkach. Odwróciła lekko głowę i zobaczyła Damona klęczącego za nią, powoli masującego ją sporym kawałkiem lodu. Teraz na przemian muskał wargami czerwone place i przesuwał po nich zimną kostką. Jej skóra była już cała mokra od roztopionego lodu. Chwycił jej pupę z obu stron i zaczął ją całować. To było dla niej coś zupełnie nowego, nie przypuszczała, że to może być jej strefa erogenna, ale zdecydowanie była. Raz po raz podgryzał ją lekko nie przebijając jednak skóry. Niespodziewanie rozchylił jej pośladki i przejechał językiem wzdłuż jej tylnego wejścia. Pod wpływem tej nietypowej pieszczoty jej kolana ugięły się, a ona sama niemal upadła, jednak Damon zdążył ją chwycić i rzucić na łóżko. Elena spanikowała i zaczęła przewracać się na plecy jednak została powstrzymana przez nagie ciało kochanka przygniatające ją do materaca.

„Nie podobało ci się?" zapytał zdziwiony i zatroskany zarazem.

„To nie to, po prostu..." nie wiedziała co ma mu powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że przy nim nie musiała się wstydzić, ale to było silniejsze od niej.

„Wiem, że to coś nowego dla ciebie, ale zaufaj mi i rozkoszuj się" jego głos stał się miękki, wiedział, że teraz nie może na nią naciskać. „Pozwolisz mi?"

Elena wahała się przez dłuższą chwilę. Przypomniała sobie tę niewyobrażalną przyjemność, która przeszło przez jej ciało, gdy jego ciepły i szorstki język przejechał po tym skrawku jej ciała. To uczucie było takie inne, ale jednocześnie takie dobre, takie elektryzujące. W końcu wyszeptała ciche tak.

„To bardzo ważne, żebyś mi teraz zaufała i maksymalnie się rozluźniła."

Jego głos był bardzo uspokajający podczas, gdy jego ręce zaczęły ponownie masować jej pośladki. Kilkukrotnie przesunął palcem wokół jej odbytu zanim umiejscowił tam swój język. Elena cała dygotała, jej łechtaczka była tak napuchnięta, że aż bolała i nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, wsunęła jedną dłoń pod brzuch i zaczęła się dotykać. W ułamku sekundy jej ręce znajdowały się wyciągnięte przed nią, związane razem tym samym jedwabnym szalem, którym miała zasłonięte oczy. Leżała teraz całkowicie bezbronna, z dolną połową zwisającą z jego łóżka, całkowicie zdana na jego łaskę. Zamknęła oczy i poddała się temu co z nią robił. Podczas gdy jego usta wróciły do zajęcia sprzed chwili jego dłoń wsunęła się pomiędzy jej wargi i przesunęła parę razy po bolącym skupieniu nerwów. Jego palce znalazły się w środku i kilkukrotnie pogładziły jej wewnętrzne ściany. Odsunął się od niej odrobinę i nasmarował jej sokami okrągły mięsień.

„Rozluźnij się" wyszeptał do jej ucha zanim wsunął w nią jeden z palców.

Zaskakująco szybko poczuł jak przestaje go ściskać, więc postanowił wykorzystać okazję i wsunął w nią kolejny palec i po chwili kolejny. Zatrzymał się i czekał, aż jej ciało przystosuje się do takiej objętości. Po chwili sama zaczęła poruszać biodrami w przód i w tył. Wiedział, że bardziej gotowa już nie będzie. Wysuwając się z niej usłyszał cichy jęk niezadowolenia, co tylko spotęgowało jego podniecenie. Natarł całą swoją długość cieknącymi z niej sokami i zaczął wywierać nacisk na jej wejście, główką. Wiedział, że jeżeli ma czerpać z tego przyjemność to musi to zrobić bardzo powoli. Minęło kilkanaście minut zanim znalazł się w niej cały. _Jezu, jaka ona jest ciasna i ciepła! _Aż krzyczało w jego głowie. W końcu zaczął się poruszać. Po kilku pchnięciach usłyszał jej ciche jęki, oj tak, zdecydowanie się jej podobało. Poruszał się na tyle szybko i mocno na ile pozwalało mu to ciasne wejście. Palcami zaczął zataczać kółka wokół jej łechtaczki, doprowadzając ją do głośnego orgazmu tuż przed jego własnym. Padł wykończony na łóżko i odwiązał jej ręce. Jej twarz zwróciła się do niego i w kącikach jej oczu zobaczył łzy.

„O boże, skrzywdziłem cię" przeraził się. „Ja..."

„Shh" uciszyła go i uśmiechnęła się lekko. „Nie skrzywdziłeś mnie" pogładziła dłonią jego policzek, żeby go uspokoić. „Nie mam pojęcia skąd wzięły się te łzy, ale było mi dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze" zapewniła go stanowczo. „To było po prostu takie zaskakujące, nie spodziewałabym się, że... pieszczoty analne mogą sprawić, że tak się poczuje" widział, że to wyznanie nie przyszło jej łatwo, ale niemal skakał ze szczęścia widząc jak coraz częściej się przy nim przełamuje.

„To dlatego, że odpowiednio cię przygotowałem. Nasza mała gra wstępna ułatwiła wszystko" wyjaśnił jej.

„A teraz mnie ugryź" poprosiła cicho. „Mam nadzieję, że myślałeś o tym tak samo często jak ja" uśmiechnęła się filuternie.

Damon w końcu uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i zaczął ssać jej sutek zanim wgryzł się tuż ponad nim. Elena wygięła się pod nim rozpływając się w tym niesamowitym uczuciu. Tym razem nie było żadnych wizji, żadnych dodatkowych uczuć poza czystą przyjemnością. W końcu oderwał od niej swoje usta.

„Smakujesz jakoś inaczej" zdziwił się. „Bardziej słodko niż ostatnio, dziwne, właściwie to jeszcze nigdy nie piłem tak słodkiej krwi."

„To źle?"

„Nie, skąd, ale to dziwne. Każda osoba ma trochę inny smak, ale on się nie zmienia."

„Jestem jakaś... chora?" cała się spięła.

„Nie, skąd ten pomysł. Masz" rozciął nadgarstek i przysunął do jej ust.

Wzięła kilka łyków, usłyszała jego cichy jęk i odsunęła swoje usta od niego. Zlizała resztki krwi z warg i wtuliła się w niego.

„Widziałeś lub czułeś coś dziwnego?"

„Nie... a ty?"

„Nic... poza przyjemnością" uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

„Oj tak, było bardzo przyjemnie" odwzajemnił uśmiech. „Musisz wracać do domu?" zapytał smutno.

„Obawiam się, że tak. Nie dawaj Jennie zbyt wielu powodów, żeby przebiła cię kołkiem" zażartowała wstając z łóżka i szukając rzeczy. Miała już wychodzić, ale zobaczyła Damona wyraźnie czymś zatroskanego.

„Coś się stało?"

„Nie... Eleno wiesz, że dla mnie to nie jest tylko seks i krew, prawda?" zawahał się na chwilę. „Ja cię kocham, bardzo cię kocham" wyznał z taką mocą jak jeszcze nigdy intensywnie wpatrując się w jej oczy.

Słysząc to wyznanie natychmiast do niego podeszła i chwyciła jego twarz w obie dłonie.

„Wiem. Dla mnie też to nie jest tylko cielesność, choć nie ukrywam, że bardzo podoba mi się ten aspekt" uśmiechnęła pod nosem. „Ja też cię kocham Damon i mam nadzieję, że zawsze będziesz o tym wiedział."

Musnęła jego wargi swoimi i wyciągnęła go z łóżka.

Stefan podczas całego pobytu Eleny siedział za zamkniętymi drzwiami, w bibliotece przylegającej do pokoju Damona. Wiedział, że to jest czysty masochizm, ale musiał się dowiedzieć co takiego on jej daje, czego on sam nie mógł. Słyszał jak na dole oglądali jakąś komedię, śmieli się raz po raz, czasami tak mocno, że aż miał ochotę im zwrócić uwagę. Jednak jak tylko znaleźli się w jego sypialni odłożył książkę na bok wsłuchując się w każdy najcichszy dźwięk. Jego władczy, rozkazujący ton zdecydowanie mu się nie podobał. Ona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze po chwili zrobiła parę kroków w szpilkach, których wcześniej z całą pewnością nie miała. _W co też chory jego chory umysł ją wciągał? Skarcił ją a ona niemal błagała by ją dotknął? Kara?_ Wsłuchiwał się dalej i do jego uszu dobiegł ten charakterystyczny dźwięk uderzania palcatem. Potem następny i następny. Już miał rzucić się do drzwi, próbując ją ratować, gdy Damon znów zaczął zadawać jej te pytania, niemal w taki sposób jakby był jej panem. To co usłyszał z ust Eleny wprawiło go w osłupienie, chciała klapsa. Wszystko co usłyszał później i czego się domyślał ćwiartowało jego serce na maleńkie kawałki, nie mógł jednak przestać, chociaż wielokrotnie zmuszał się, żeby wyjść z domu – nie potrafił. _Pozwoliła mu na analne pieszczoty? _Usłyszał później i zaczął wątpić w to, że kiedykolwiek ją znał. Potem jeszcze wymiana krwi, _oczywiście._ Jak bardzo chciałby teraz posmakować jej krwi, był ciekaw czy rzeczywiście smakuje inaczej, tak słodko jak mówił jego brat. Najbardziej zabolało go jednak ich ostatnie wyznanie. Mógłby znieść, że Damon zaspokaja ją w taki sposób w jaki on nie był w stanie, ale to, że się kochają. To było za dużo. W końcu wyrwał się z tej matni i uciekł w zapraszającą ciemność lasu.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

Elena nigdy nie przypuszczała, że ich związek ułoży w ten sposób jej życie w Mystic Falls. Najgorsze było pierwszych kilkanaście dni, gdy wszyscy wokół, a szczególnie jej przyjaciele urządzali jej pogadanki, kłótnie a czasem odsuwali się od niej. Jednak stopniowo ich nastawienie ulegało zmianie, zupełnie jakby za pomocą magicznej różdżki.

Zaczęło się od jej brata. Któregoś wieczora Jeremy poprosił Damona do swojego pokoju, w tym czasie towarzystwa dotrzymywała jej Anna. Rozsiadła się na jej łóżku wygodnie jak gdyby nigdy nic.

„Już się tak nie martw" Elena rzuciła jej zdziwione spojrzenie. „Przecież widzę. Nie martw się o nich, wszystko się ułoży, obiecuję. Nakreśliłam twojemu bratu pewne sprawy z trochę innej perspektywy i myślę, że teraz będzie mu łatwiej"wyjaśniła, nie przestając radośnie się uśmiechać.

„Dlaczego rozmawia z Damonem a nie ze mną?" drążyła.

„Wiesz, męskie pogaduszki" nie miała zamiaru zdradzić nic więcej. „A jak tobie się podoba bycie ze starszym Salvatorem? Bo z tego co słyszałam to bardzo" podkreśliła ostatnie słowo w znaczący sposób.

Elena zarumieniła się nie mając pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć.

„Oj, już nie bądź taka! Powinnaś się już przyzwyczaić do braku prywatności będąc z wampirem, drugim już" Anna była w tym wszystkim tak naturalna i przyjazna, zupełnie jak młodsza siostra, której Elena nigdy nie miała.

„Póki co nie mogę narzekać" zaczęła się przełamywać. „Nie wiem co byś chciała wiedzieć."

„Podaruję sobie intymne szczegóły" wywróciła oczami. „Jesteś z nim szczęśliwsza niż ze Stefanem?" zapytała już zupełnie poważnie.

„Trudne pytanie. To jest zupełnie inny rodzaj i poziom szczęścia. Ze Stefanem wszystko wyglądało jak idealny sen każdej amerykańskiej nastolatki, był taki uroczy, kochający i miły. Teraz jest inaczej. Z Damonem nie chodzi o to, żeby zawsze było cukierkowo, chodzi o to czego potrzebujemy. Uzupełniamy się" uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

„Wow, widzę, że wpadłaś. Musiałabyś zobaczyć ten wyraz twarzy, gdy o nim mówiłaś" Anna zaczęła się z nią drażnić.

„Spadaj" rzuciła w nią poduszką. „Wiesz brakowało mi kogoś z kim mogłabym o tym porozmawiać. Moje... przyjaciółki nie potrafią tego zaakceptować. Nie potrafią zaakceptować jego."

„Może powinnaś podejść do tego w trochę inny sposób. Pokaż im Damona tak jak ty go widzisz, niech roztoczy wokół nich swój urok. Daj im szansę poznać go z tej drugiej strony. Może się uda" zasugerowała. „Chłopcy już skończyli. Trzymaj się i przemyśl to co ci powiedziałam" uścisnęła ją na pożegnanie i poszła do pokoju Jeremy'ego.

W życiu nie przypuszczała, że może się zaprzyjaźnić z Anną, ale teraz wydawała się być kimś najbliższym na kształt przyjaciółki. Następnego ranka Jer zagadnął do niej podczas śniadania jak gdyby nigdy nic. Co więcej znów nazwał ją siostrą! Wieczorem przyszedł do jej pokoju i zaczął wspominać dawne czasy, gdy żyli jeszcze ich rodzice. Rozmawiali kilka godzin nadrabiając stracony czas i więzi.

„Elena."

„Tak Jer?"

„Przepraszam. Przepraszam za to jak cię traktowałem ostatnimi czasy. Dobranoc."

„Dobranoc."

Elena niemal miała ochotę skakać pod sufit. Bardzo się bała, że on nigdy jej nie wybaczy .

W przypadku Stefana Jenna nigdy nie miała żadnych oporów, żeby pozwolić jej na nocowanie u Salvatorów, zupełnie jakby sądziła, że Stefan nie jest zdolny do seksu. Jednak od kiedy związała się z Damonem zawsze musiała wracać do domu na noc, nie żeby to stanowiło dla nich jakąś ogromną przeszkodę, ale pozostawał ten drobny psychiczny dyskomfort za każdym razem, gdy prześlizgiwał się do jej pokoju tylko po to, żeby mogli spać wtuleni w siebie. Ostatnimi czasy zauważyła, że jej kochanek ma podkrążone oczy i jest bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle, zwyczajnie się nie wysypiał nasłuchując czy jej ciotka nie ma zamiaru złożyć jej niespodziewanej wizyty. Któregoś popołudnia Jenna jak gdyby nigdy nic powiedziała, że jest weekend i jeżeli ma ochotę to może zostać w posiadłości na noc. To było jak milowy krok w akceptacji ich związku przez nią, a tym samym Alarica. Nie uszło uwadze Eleny jak nauczyciel coraz swobodniej czuł się w towarzystwie Damona. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy któregoś wieczora wchodząc do domu Salvatorów usłyszała głośne śmiechy dochodzące z salonu. Na kanapie siedział pan Saltzman i jej chłopak, z szklankami whiskey w dłoniach, dyskutując żywo o XIX wieku, o tym jak wyglądały najbardziej prozaiczne sprawy i czynności. Elena przywitała się lekko onieśmielona tym widokiem i usiadła obok. Zauważyła jednak, że Alaric trochę się spiął w jej obecności i zadawał zupełnie inne pytania niż przed jej przyjściem.

„Pójdę do sypialni." Cmoknęła go w usta i szybko uciekła na górę.

„Zaraz przyjdę kotku" krzyknął za nią Damon.

Nie minęło 15 minut jak znalazł ją w wannie i nie omieszkał dołączyć. Szybko zsunął z siebie ubranie i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Początkowo Elena tylko przyglądała się mu znad piany z zagadkowym uśmiechem, aż w końcu zaczęła powoli i sugestywnie przesuwać stopą po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

„Ty i Ric zostaliście przyjaciółmi?" dopytywała niewinnie.

Damon postanowił ciągnąć tę grę. „Można tak powiedzieć"

„Nie ładnie tak wyrzucać przyjaciół z domu" skarciła go.

„Nie wyrzuciłem go tylko dałem do zrozumienia, że mam coś znacznie ciekawszego i ważniejszego do roboty" uśmiechnął się pod nosem i uniósł brwi.

„Rozmawialiście o czymś ciekawym?" kontynuowała swój 'masaż' chwytając jego twardniejącego penisa pomiędzy swoje stopy.

„Oj tak!" jęknął głośno zarówno w odpowiedzi na pytanie jak i jej dotyk. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i jęknął jeszcze kilka razy, na chwilę zatracając się w dotyku jej drobnych i delikatnych palców od stóp naciskających i przesuwających po nim. W końcu spojrzał na nią, jak gdyby nigdy nic, na powrót kontrolując swoje odruchy. „Pytał o wszystkie brudne sekrety, te o których nie pisze się w podręcznikach historii" wymruczał coraz intensywniej się jej przyglądając.

„Cieszę się, że znalazłeś sobie jeszcze jakiegoś przyjaciela, oprócz mnie."

„Z jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół zapoznajesz się właśnie teraz" odpowiedział uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Elena wybuchnęła szczerym niekontrolowanym śmiechem. W końcu uspokoiła się i przysunęła do niego znacznie bliżej.

„Wiesz" wyszeptała, muskając wargami jego ucho „pomimo tego, że byliśmy ze sobą tyle razy, pomimo tego, że pozwalałam ci na tyle różnych rzeczy" spojrzała w błękit jego tęczówek „nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałam okazji się nim lepiej zająć."

„A chciałabyś?" zapytał lekko nie dowierzając.

„Bardzo" zapewniła żarliwie.

W ułamku sekundy leżała na łóżku opleciona ręcznikiem. Rozejrzała się za nim, stał tuż obok niej i dokładnie się wycierał.

„Jestem do twoich usług. Mam się położyć, usiąść, stać?" Uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

„Umm... a jak tobie będzie... najlepiej?" zapytała z wahaniem.

„Kochanie" pocałował ją „nie robiłaś tego jeszcze, prawda?"

„Nie" odpowiedziała najciszej jak potrafiła wiedząc, że i tak ją usłyszy.

„Nic się nie martw. Może się położę. Nie musisz się spieszyć, weź tyle czasu ile tylko potrzebujesz. Przede wszystkim nie rób nic wbrew sobie, masz się tym bawić, masz się _nim_ bawić" puścił jej oczko i umiejscowił się wygodnie na samym środku łóżka.

Na początku Elena przyglądała się mu i przypomniała sobie sposób w jaki on sam się dotykał. Nie wiedziała czy zacząć robić to dokładnie tak samo, czy może spróbować czegoś innego. W końcu przybliżyła się i przejechała delikatnie dłonią wzdłuż całej długości. Zrobiła tak jeszcze kilka razy aż zrobił się całkiem twardy. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale w ustach zaczęła się jej zbierać ślina, coraz więcej i więcej. Miała taką straszną ochotę go spróbować. Umiejscowiła swoje usta tuż nad jego główką i spojrzała w górę uśmiechając się jak diabelsko. Damon miał rozchylone wargi i pełne pożądania spojrzenie.

„Zacznij go ssać" wymamrotał oddychając coraz gwałtowniej. Nie chciał jej do niczego przymuszać, ale te słowa po prostu mu się wymsknęły.

„Czyżby Damon Salvatore błagał?" zapytała filuternie się uśmiechając. „Poproś jeszcze raz, ładniej." Nagle w obudziło się w niej coś czego do tej pory nie znała. Poczucie władzy.

Damon postanowił przełknąć dumę i dać jej tą satysfakcję. „Kochanie, błagam cię, weź go do buzi i zacznij ssać" jego głos zadrżał odrobinę na końcu.

Nie potrzebowała niczego więcej. Na początek chwyciła go zdecydowanie w rękę i kilkukrotnie przesunęła w górę, i w dół. Ponownie rzuciła mu spojrzenie zanim zatopiła się w nim. Jej język smakował go z każdej możliwej strony, zataczał kółka i wwiercał się delikatnie w sam koniuszek. Otoczyła go ustami i zaczęła ssać nieśmiało. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale wszystkie te działania powodowały mrowienie w jej podbrzuszu, które bardzo szybko przerodziło się w rozgrzewającą potrzebę. Ssała go coraz mocniej nie zważając na jego coraz głośniejsze jęki. W końcu wzięła go w usta najgłębiej jak potrafiła, ale ledwo za połową długości zaczęła się lekko dławić. Przypomniało się jej jak kiedyś czytała, żeby rozluźnić tył gardła, _tylko jak do cholery to zrobić_? Spróbowała jeszcze kilka razy, aż w końcu się jej udało. Kołysała głową w górę i w dół całkowicie go połykając. Potem na przemian przejeżdżała po nim delikatnie zębami i masowała go językiem.

„Jeszcze trochę kotku, jestem tak blisko" dyszał ciężko.

Poruszała się tak szybko jak potrafiła, ale czuła, że to za mało, chciała zwiększyć tempo. Chciała mu dać wszystko. Wypuściła go z ust i usiadła na piętach. Chwyciła jego dłoń i przyciągnęła go w górę, tak by uklęknął przed nią. Nie wiedziała jak ma mu to powiedzieć, więc po prostu wzięła go do ust i położyła sobie jego dłonie na tył głowy. Damon od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi. Wiedział, że zazwyczaj lubiła jak był ostry i dominujący, ale sam by jej tego nie zaproponował, nie zważywszy, że to był jej pierwszy raz. Teraz jednak ostatnie na co miał ochotę to moralne rozterki, wczepił palce w jej włosy i dosłownie wypieprzył jej usta poruszając się tak szybko jak tylko potrafił. Szybko wypełniła się ciepłym i lepkim słono- słodkim płynem, którego było tak dużo, że aż zaczął jej ściekać po brodzie. Smakował dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy na plaży. Damon sięgnął leżącą na stoliku koło łóżka chusteczkę i wytarł nią twarz Eleny. Widząc jej rozmarzone spojrzenie uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował ją.

„Widzę, że ci się spodobało" zagadnął wsuwając w nią swoje palce.

„Oj tak... musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć... tylko chciałabym..." urwała swoją myśl czując w sobie jego trzeci palec.

„Tak?"

„Chciałabym..." jej oddech zaczął się robić coraz gwałtowniejszy w miarę coraz szybszego i gwałtowniejszego pompowania.

„Już tu byliśmy kochanie, co byś chciała?" potarł jej najwrażliwszy punkt.

„Żebyś przed następnym razem... nauczył mnie kilku rzeczy" wydyszała w końcu.

Damon tylko podniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu i kiwnął głową zanim umiejscowił swój język w jej gorącym wnętrzu. To mu się chyba nigdy nie znudzi. _Ona nigdy się mi nie znudzi._ Jej smak, ciepło, ach kolejny piękny orgazm, ten błogi uśmiech na jej tak niewinnie wyglądającej twarzy. Wciąż zdawało mu się, że czuje jej mokry i szorstki język wokół swojego kutasa. _Zachowywała się zupełnie tak jakbym był najpyszniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Cała moja, skorumpowana do końca. _Przerwał rozmyślania, wtulił się w nią i okrył ich kołdrą.

„Powinniśmy zaprosić Bonnie, Caroline i Matta na kolację" zasugerowała w pełni usatysfakcjonowana.

Damon nie potrafił w tej chwili znaleźć żadnego racjonalnego powodu dla którego mieliby zaprosić wiedźmę, Płytką-i-Denerwującą oraz jej chłopaka, _byłego chłopaka Eleny_. Poddał się i zapytał zrezygnowany: „Dlaczego?"

„Bo są moimi przyjaciółmi i chciałabym, żebyś spróbował ich do siebie przekonać. Chcę, żeby lubili mojego mężczyznę. Zrobisz to dla mnie?"odwróciła się i zrobiła wielkie szczenięce oczy.

„Dla ciebie wszystko" cmoknął ją i dodał „kiedyś wpędzisz mnie do grobu."

Damon był wyjątkowo poddenerwowany. Nie wiedział dlaczego, przecież nie żeby bał się tego co pomyślą o nim znajomi jego dziewczyny. Co chwilę zaglądał do garnków, próbując zająć czymś swoje ręce. Elena przebierała się w sypialni, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi, choć zapukał to zbyt delikatnie powiedziane, raczej zawalił. _Cholera. _Zmniejszył ogień i ruszył w kierunku holu.

„Wchodźcie" uśmiechnął się i otworzył im szerzej.

Ucieszył się, że zdecydowali się przyjść całym stadem, jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby robił za odźwiernego.

„Rozgośćcie się a ja skoczę do kuchni."

Widział, że są jeszcze bardziej spięci od niego. Żadne z nich nie wykrztusiło z siebie słowa. Jak tylko zamieszał w garnku przemieścił się na schody chcąc ponaglić Elenę. Złapał ją w połowie drogi i pocałował gwałtownie.

„Co jest kotku?" spytała wyczuwając jego napięcie.

„Twoi goście czekają już w salonie."

„Nasi goście Damon, nasi" podkreśliła.

Przytuliła go i jeszcze raz pocałowała zanim skierowali się do salonu. Cała trójka skierowała wzrok na ich splecione ręce. Para udawała jednak, że nic nie zauważyła i usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko nich.

„Za sekundę podam do stołu" zapewnił gości Damon. „Wolicie kolację czy deser? Bo Elena uwielbia zaczynać od deseru" sposób w jaki to powiedział zasugerował zebranym tylko jedno i natychmiast został przez nią uderzony.

„W sumie to nam chyba obojętnie" Matt przełamał się jako jedyny.

Elena wstała umożliwiając mu wyjście, ale zanim zdążyła usiąść z powrotem poczuła jego silne ręce oplatające ją wokół ud. Przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i zaczął iść w stronę kuchni. Pomimo tego, że krzyczała i wyrywała się Damon nic sobie z tego nie robił. Jak tylko zatopiła zęby w jego plecach dostała siarczystego klapsa. Cała trójka siedziała oniemiała patrząc jak znikają za rogiem.

„Myślicie, że powinienem..." w Mattcie obudziły się obronne zapędy, lecz nie minęła sekunda jak usłyszeli jej chichot pomieszany z coraz bardziej sugestywnie wykrzykiwanym imieniem Salvatore'a. „Nie pamiętam kiedy od śmierci rodziców była taka szczęśliwa, nawet ze Stefanem zawsze widać było w niej ten smutek."

Dziewczyny siedziały bez słowa nie wiedząc jak mu odpowiedzieć. Matt był jedyną osobą pozbawioną większych uprzedzeń co do Damona i zauważył coś, co im umykało bez przerwy. Elena była naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Damon przygotował najbardziej niesamowite czekoladowe ciasto jakie kiedykolwiek mieli w ustach. Podczas gdy wszyscy się nim zajadali Elena wstała od stołu i zaczęła biec w kierunku schodów. Niemal natychmiast została przechwycona i usadowiona na ich łóżku. Szybko jednak odsunęła się od niego i pobiegła do łazienki. Jego uszu doszedł charakterystyczny dźwięk wymiotowania. Z wampirzą szybkością zdobył dla niej szklankę wody i stanął tuż obok jej skulonej przy toalecie formy. Zobaczył, że znów zaczyna ją mdlić i chwycił jej włosy w koński ogon zanim znów zaczęła.

Przyjaciele postanowili sprawdzić co się z nią stało i poszli na piętro. Tylko jedne drzwi stały otworem, więc postanowili zaryzykować i zajrzeć do środka. Pod największym wrażeniem był Matt. Zarówno Bonnie jak i Caroline spodziewały się takiego widoku. Centralne miejsce w pokoju zajmowało ogromne łóżko, na którym leżał wyzywający komplet bielizny, skórzane kajdanki i różne zabawki. Dziewczyny szybko skierowały swoje kroki do łazienki, natomiast Matt zwolnił i studiował wszystko co znajdowało się na czarnej pościeli. Z konsternacji wyrwał go jęk Eleny. Zanim zdążył wejść do przylegającego pomieszczenia Damon wyszedł mu naprzeciw i zobaczył wyraz twarzy chłopaka.

„Nie spodziewaliśmy się gości w naszej sypialni" wyjaśnił. Matt otworzył usta i zaczął się motać. „ Dziewczyny mnie wykopały, więc może pogramy w coś?" zaproponował chcąc odwrócić uwagę zakłopotanego chłopaka.

„Jasne."

Zeszli na dół do pokoju gier, gdzie znajdowała się ogromna plazma i regały z setkami różnych płyt.

„Tu są filmy, tu muzyka, a tu gry."

Matt przechodził nieśmiało koło półek, aż jego wzrok zatrzymał się na tej z erotykami i porno. Natychmiast odwrócił głowę co nie uszło uwadze wampira. Podszedł do niej i podał mu trzy pozycje.

„Te są świetne, obejrzyj sobie z Caroline. Bardzo dobre" zapewnił go i odszedł uśmiechając się.

„A co z Eleną?"

„Wybacz, ale nie pozwolę ci ich z nią zobaczyć" zażartował próbując choć trochę rozluźnić Matta. „Musiała się czymś struć zanim tu przyszła."

Jak tylko odpalili konsole i zasiedli przed telewizorem zaczęli zachowywać się niemal jak najbliżsi kumple. Żartowali, przedrzeźniali się a nawet rozmawiali o dziewczynach. Po pół godziny Damon wyłączył sprzęt i wrócił do sypialni. Usłyszał jak przeniosły się z łazienki i rozmawiały z Eleną o ich związku. _Caroline jak zwykle spytała czy seks jest aż tak dobry, żeby warto było ze mną być. _W odpowiedzi usłyszał, że jest nieziemski, ale nie dlatego z nim jest. _Prawidłowa odpowiedź, _pomyślał uśmiechając się do siebie. Wchodząc do pokoju zobaczył, że wszystkie akcesoria przygotowane na dzisiejszy wieczór zostały przeniesione na biurko a Elena leży blada pod kołdrą. Wdrapał się na łóżko, przytulił ją lekko nie chcąc gnieść jej obolałego żołądka i zaczął gładzic po włosach.

„Jak się czujesz kochanie?" zapytał zatroskany.

Widząc wymianę czułości między nimi, sposób w jaki ją traktował, jakby była dla niego czymś najcenniejszym, przyjaciółki Eleny pożegnały się z nimi i postanowiły wrócić do siebie. Dobrze wiedziały, że muszą to sobie wszystko przemyśleć, a Matta już udało mu się udobruchać.

Elena oficjalnie stała się członkiem rady. Damon po prostu wziął ją na zebranie i wyjaśnił szeryf Forbes, że jako Gilbertówna ma pełne prawo, żeby o wszystkim wiedzieć i zabierać głos w pewnych sprawach, zwłaszcza, że John wciąż był poza zasięgiem. Zapewnił ją też, że została poinformowana o wszystkim co działo się do tej pory. Na początku pozostałym członkom ciężko było przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, Elena wciąż przecież chodziła do liceum, jednak w końcu zaczęli ją traktować jak 'swoją'. Nie uszło jednak jej uwadze zazdrosne spojrzenia Liz i żony burmistrza za każdym razem, gdy trzymali się za ręce lub szeptali o czymś. Przeważnie takie zachowanie, ze strony dorosłych przecież kobiet, śmieszyło ją, a jej mroczna strona popychała ją wówczas do małych gestów takich jak włożenie ręki do tylnej kieszeni jego spodni pogładzenie jego włosów. Damon doskonale o tym wiedział, ale fakt, że Elena tak znaczy swoje 'terytorium' tylko podbudowywał jego ego i powodował, że miał ochotę wziąć ją tam i teraz. On sam zachowywał się nie lepiej za każdym razem, gdy szli gdzieś razem. Bardzo szybko nie było osoby, która nie wiedziałaby, że ona jest jego a on jej. Ich przynależność do siebie, zaskakująco, wydawała się być czymś najbardziej oczywistym na świecie.

Jedyną osobą, która się od niej odsunęła przez to wszystko, był Stefan. Przez pierwszych parę dni nie przyszedł do szkoły, później znikał gdzieś na całe przerwy. Skończyło się na tym, że traktował ją jak powietrze zarówno na zajęciach jak i u nich w domu. Bolało ją to jak diabli. Nadal go kochała. Nie były to już żadne romantyczne zapędy, ale w jej sercu zajmował miejsce na równi z Jeremym. Cieszyła się, że nie zerwał kontaktu ze wszystkimi. Od czasu do czasu zamienił kilka słów z Damonem, za to dość często widywała go z Bonnie, Caroline i Mattem. Chłopak wziął go trochę pod swoje skrzydła z racji tego, że przechodził kiedyś przez to samo. Też któregoś dnia stał się 'byłym Eleny'. Ona miała tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś jej wybaczy, że będą mogli zostać przyjaciółmi. Tęskniła za nim.

Całe szczęście nudności Eleny już się nie powtórzyły. Jak dziwnie się czuła przez ostatnich kilka dni nie mając przy sobie ukochanego. Ona miała dość napięty tydzień w szkole, a Damon też miał kilka spraw do załatwienia. To było niemal bolesne, nawet nie zaglądał do niej przed snem. Zdziwiło ją, że była permanentnie podniecona. Jej ciało przyzwyczajone do kilku orgazmów w ciągu dnia teraz bez przerwy było spięte i żądne dotyku. Parę razy sobie pomogła, ale to nie było to samo, za każdym razem brakowało najważniejszego elementu. W końcu dziś obiecali sobie, że spędzą razem wieczór. Jeremy za sprawą Damona został oddelegowany do Anny, a Alaric obiecał zająć się Jenną. Dzięki temu mogli mieć cały dom dla siebie. Podczas gdy ona postanowiła, że odrobi lekcje w bibliotece zanim cała jej uwaga przekieruje się na jej chłopaka, on zajął się małym budowaniem nastroju w jej domu. Powitał ją w progu słodkim pocałunkiem i szybko przekierował ją do salonu, w którym były zgaszone wszystkie światła a miękki i ciepły blask dawało kilka świeczek ustawionych w strategicznych miejscach. Tuż po posiłku Damon włączył cicho nastrojową muzykę i wziął ją w swoje ramiona.

„Kto by pomyślał, że z ciebie taki romantyk" drażniła się z nim.

„Zadowalam ciebie, żebyś ty mogła zadowolić mnie" zażartował.

„Kocham cię" wyszeptała wtulając się w niego mocniej.

„Zawsze miło słyszeć" wymruczał do jej ucha.

Piosenka się skończyła i zanim następna zdążyła się załączyć Damon stał przy radiu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wyjął płytę i dziwnie nadstawiał ucha. Podszedł bardzo blisko do niej i powiedział:

„Kochanie coś w tobie trzeszczy."

„Słucham?"

„To jest taki dziwny dźwięk, nie słyszałem tego wcześniej przez muzykę, ale jak tylko podchodzę bliżej to znów; trzeszczy."

„A może coś ci się popsuło?"

„Nic mi się nie popsuło. To w sumie nie jest trzeszczenie, ale nie wiem jak to nazwać."

Wyjął szybko komórkę i wykręcił numer Stefana. Kazał mu natychmiast przyjechać. Jego brat również słyszał ten osobliwy dźwięk, ale nie potrafił określić jego źródła. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu, nasłuchując i czekając na nie wiadomo co, gdy nagle z gardła Damona wydobyło się ciche, ale przeraźliwe: „**O mój Boże**."


	11. Chapter 11

Oczy pozostałej dwójki zwróciły się na niego.

„Wiesz o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?" Stefan zaczął mówić jako pierwszy.

„Dziękujemy za twoją pomoc bracie, ale myślę, że na ciebie już czas" Damon wstał z kanapy i odprowadził go. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekceważąco i niemal wypchnął za drzwi.

„Nie sądzisz..."

„Dobranoc Stefan" pożegnał go stanowczo zamykając przed nim drzwi.

Elena wciąż siedziała na kanapie bez słowa. Nie miała nawet ochoty go skarcić za zachowanie względem brata. Nie wiedziała co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Damon wrócił do niej i pocałował ją delikatnie.

„Wiesz co się ze mną dzieje? Jestem chora?" Zapytała wyraźnie przestraszona.

„Nie, skąd ten pomysł."

Pomimo rozbawionego tonu głosu wiedziała, że to nie prawda. „Więc powiedz mi" naciskała.

„Nie chcę cię straszyć zanim sam nie będę pewien. To są tylko przypuszczenia, niedorzeczne przypuszczenia, ale będę musiał je sprawdzić" próbował ją uspokoić lekkim uśmiechem.

„Damon!" nie wytrzymała i pierwszy raz od kiedy byli razem krzyknęła na niego w ten sposób. „Cokolwiek to jest, jakkolwiek niedorzeczne i nieprawdopodobne masz mi to powiedzieć. Natychmiast."

Wampir zacisnął szczękę. Dobrze wiedział jak ważna jest ta informacja, zwłaszcza dla niej. Nie miał jednak pojęcia jak to zrobić. Ukrył twarz dłońmi i ciężko westchnął. Poczuł jej kojący dotyk na ramieniu.

„Wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko mi powiedz" zapewniła spoglądając na niego ciepło, zawsze wiedziała jak go podejść, skruszyć.

„Myślę, że... myślę..."

Elena po raz pierwszy widziała jak Damon niemal się hiperwentyluje.

„Damon, już dobrze, po prostu to powiedz, proszę" przeniosła dłoń na jego policzek i gładziła do powoli próbując go uspokoić choć trochę.

„Myślę, że możesz być w ciąży" wykrztusił z siebie w końcu i spojrzał na nią próbując wybadać jej reakcję.

Elena siedziała teraz z otwartymi ustami i ściągniętymi brwiami. Spojrzała w dół na swój brzuch a potem na niego, ciągle z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. Niespodziewanie odsunęła się od niego i pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Damon dał jej parę minut na ochłonięcie zanim zapukał do jej drzwi. Nie czekając na zaproszenie wszedł do środka. Znalazł ją na łóżku, ściskającą swojego misia z całych sił. Usiadł tuż obok niej.

„Nie spałam z nikim innym" wykrztusiła odwracając swoją twarz do niego.

„Wiem."

„Więc jak to możliwe? Zarówno ty jak i Stefan zapewnialiście mnie, że wampiry nie mogą mieć dzieci" ton jej głosu świadczył o tym, że wciąż była w szoku.

„Całą moją egzystencję byłem pewien, że nie. Dlatego nie chciałem ci mówić o tych podejrzeniach."

„Więc skąd w ogóle się wzięły?"

„Jak siedzieliśmy na dole ze Stefanem to przeanalizowałem sobie nasze ostatnie tygodnie i poza moją oczywistą bezpłodnością wszystko zaczęło się układać w taką właśnie całość. Pamiętasz jak parę dni temu wymiotowałaś, albo jak powiedziałem ci, że twoja krew ma inny smak?" Elena skinęła głową. „Nigdy wcześniej nie piłem z ciężarnej kobiety, więc nie jestem pewien czy to ma w ogóle związek, ale w czasie ciąży twoje ciało jest zalewane hormonami, których normalnie jest ograniczona ilość, więc jakby nie patrzeć mogły mieć one jakiś wpływ na smak krwi. No i te 'trzeszczenie'. Im dłużej siedziałem obok ciebie tym bardziej zaczęło mi przypominać dźwięk, który doskonale znam. Bicie serca." Damon zobaczył ściekające z jej policzków łzy i pocałował ją. „Niezależnie od tego co się dowiemy, będę przy tobie" zapewnił ją i pocałował jeszcze raz. „Masz gdzieś tutaj dostęp do internetu?"

„U Jeremy'ego w pokoju, dlaczego pytasz?"

„Muszę coś sprawdzić."

„Idę z tobą."

Damon zaczął szukać od którego dnia ciąży słychać bicie serca dziecka.

„Uwierz, że nigdy nie chciałem o to pytać, ale kiedy ostatni raz... byłaś ze Stefanem?" był wyraźnie przejęty i jednocześnie zasmucony.

Elena skupiła się nad odpowiedzią. Była z Damonem prawie miesiąc, potem tydzień jego nieobecności no i wcześniej była ta cała sprawa z piwnicą.

„Około 2 miesięcy temu" odpowiedziała cicho.

„Przynajmniej wiemy, że to nie jego dziecko" uśmiechnął się pod nosem próbując choć trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. „Według tych stron krew dziecka zaczyna krążyć we własnym zamkniętym układzie z czymś na kształt serca koło 21 dnia. Nie jest to jeszcze w pełni wykształcony narząd, dlatego nie jest to typowe bicie serca."

Powoli wrócili do jej pokoju i usiedli na łóżku

„Co zrobimy jeżeli to prawda?"

„Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze, to przecież jeszcze nic pewnego."

„ Damon, teraz wszystko widzę wyraźniej. Okres spóźnia mi się parę dni, ale nie przejmowałam się tym, bo myślałam, że nie mam powodu. Ja nie mogę mieć dziecka, ja mam 17 lat" była tak zdruzgotana, że nawet nie krzyczała.

„Niezależnie od tego co zdecydujesz, będę przy tobie."

„Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Nie usunę go."

„Elena, ja cię bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, za wszystko" wyszeptał i przytulił ją mocno.

Siedzieli w tym uścisku tak długo aż zasnęli na jej łóżku, dając sobie tyle komfortu ile to było możliwe. Elena obudziła się pierwsza, spojrzała w dół, na swoje podbrzusze, na którym spoczywała głowa Damona. Jakimś cudem dziś czuła się lepiej. Pogładziła go po włosach i uśmiechnęła się do siebie widząc błogi wyraz jego twarzy. Jej myśli odpłynęły daleko. Widziała siebie, ich słodkiego małego synka z identycznie niesamowitymi oczami jakie miał jej ukochany i jego, wszyscy razem w ogrodzie, istna sielanka. Miałaby coś z czego gotowa była zrezygnować na zawsze, żeby tylko z nim być. Nie wiedzieć czemu, fakt, że miałaby zostać matką przestał ją przerażać. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, zwyczajnie zaczęła się cieszyć. Zaczęła się śmiać przez napływające do jej oczu łzy radości. Ponownie spojrzała w dół i spostrzegła jego zaskoczone błękitne spojrzenie.

„Już go kocham" przyciągnęła go do swoich ust i wpiła się w nie mocno. „Już go kocham" powtórzyła i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

„Kogo kochasz?"

„Naszego syna głuptasie!" klepnęła go przez ramię i ponownie pocałowała.

„Chciałaś powiedzieć córkę" podchwycił jej dobry humor.

„Syna" powiedziała stanowczo.

Damon pokręcił głową i pocałował jej brzuch.

„Jestem pewien, że to będzie córka, _kochana córeczka tatusia_" gaworzył do jej płaskiego brzucha zanim złożył na nim słodki pocałunek.

_Tata_

_Będę ojcem_, uświadomił sobie.

Ta myśl budziła w nim całą masę sprzeczności. Z jednej strony była niewysłowiona radość, duma nadmuchująca jego ego do wielkości kuli ziemskiej, z drugiej jednak strony był strach i to nie bez powodu. Jak miał być dobrym ojcem skoro jego własny nie był żadnym przykładem, poza tym to będzie maleńki człowieczek, taki czysty i niewinny, człowieczek, który będzie potrzebował przewodnika z silnym kręgosłupem moralnym. Co jeśli z tym dzieckiem będzie coś nie w porządku, jeśli będzie jakimś dziwnym mutantem jak ten z książki, którą zapychała go Caroline?

Elena spostrzegła jego zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. „Co się stało kochanie?"

„Nic, nic takiego" wstał z łóżka i znalazł swoje buty. „Potrzebujesz czegoś ze sklepu?"

„Nie. Po co idziesz do sklepu?" dociekała.

„Musimy się upewnić. Idę po test ciążowy" odpowiedział jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

„Ogłupiałeś? Nie możesz tak po prostu iść do sklepu i kupić test!"

„Dlaczego nie?" Był wyraźnie zdziwiony jej nagłym wybuchem, _chyba za wcześnie jeszcze na ciążową huśtawkę nastrojów_?

„Bo wszyscy w Mystic Falls wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem i jak tylko kupisz ten przeklęty test, to całe miasto weźmie nas na języki, wezmą _mnie _na języki" podkreśliła.

Damon początkowo stał oszołomiony, w końcu skinął głową i wyszedł. _Za parę miesięcy będzie chodziła z piłką zamiast brzucha a martwi się, że zobaczą jak kupuję test? Kobiety._ Podjechał do najbliższej sąsiadującej miejscowości i wszedł do dużego marketu. Stanął przed ogromną półką wypełnioną różnego rodzaju kondomami, lubrykantami, żelami do masażu intymnego i testami ciążowymi. Spakował jeden żel i lubrykant, pomyślał, że mogą się im później przydać i w końcu zwrócił swój wzrok na testy. Przeskakiwał z opakowania do opakowania i zaczynał być coraz bardziej przerażony. _Skąd mam wiedzieć, który wybrać? _Już miał wykręcić do Eleny, gdy usłyszał za sobą:

„Mogę w czymś pomóc?"

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zobaczył przed sobą niską pulchną dziewczynę z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. _Jeżeli poproszę ją o pomoc, to nikt nie będzie musiał wiedzieć, Elena się nie dowie, że nie potrafiłem wybrać jakiegoś głupiego testu. _Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

„Myślę, że przyda mi się jakaś rada. Nie mam pojęcia który wybrać" przyznał się dość zrezygnowany.

„A na czym panu zależy?"

_Ona jest jakaś niedorozwinięta czy co? No przecież chcę kupić ten cholerny test!_

„Zależy mi na teście ciążowym" palnął.

„To już wiem, tylko czy bardziej zależy panu na dokładności wyniku czy może na szybkości? Jak wysoko w ciąży może być pana żona?"

„Dziewczyna" poprawił odruchowo. „Miesiąc."

Ekspedientka wyraźnie się zdziwiła.

„To jeszcze wcześnie, ale niech pan weźmie dwa albo trzy, żeby porównać wynik." Podała mu różne opakowania.

„Niech mi pani jeszcze da ze trzy. Musimy mieć pewność."

Tamta uśmiechnęła się do niego ze zrozumieniem i wybrała jeszcze kilka innych. Damon podszedł do kasy z załadowanym koszykiem. Teraz powoli rozumiał o co chodziło Elenie, żeby nie kupować go w Mystic Falls. Wyglądało na to, że stał się największą turystyczną atrakcją tego zapomnianego przez świat miasteczka. Wszyscy przyglądali mu się z zaciekawieniem, gdy wyrzucił na taśmę sześć różnych testów ciążowych, lubrykant i żel do masażu erotycznego. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie czuł się tak niezręcznie. Kasjerka wpatrywała się w niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, że gdyby był człowiekiem to jego twarz zalałaby się czerwienią. _Muszę się wydostać z tego sklepu, i to szybko! _Wrzucił torbę z zakupami na tylne siedzenie Mustanga i pognał z powrotem do domu Eleny. Jakby tego było mało Jenna, Ric, Jeremy i Anna byli w środku. Przeklął pod nosem i zaczął żałować, że nie wziął papierowej torby, bo w tej wszystko było widać. Szybko wskoczył przez okno do jej sypialni. Elena była pod prysznicem, więc bez żadnych ogródek wszedł do łazienki, usiadł na toalecie i czekał na nią. Jak tylko wyszła i zobaczyła do z tymi wszystkimi pudełeczkami zaczęła się śmiać.

„Nie musiałeś kupować wszystkich."

„Do wszystkich to jeszcze daleko. Wziąłem więcej, żeby porównać wyniki." Podał jej reklamówkę i już miał wychodzić, gdy został powstrzymany przez nią.

„Chcę, żebyś przy tym był."

Pocałował ją delikatnie, usiadł na rancie wanny i patrzył jak po kolei obsikuje każdy patyczek. Odłożyła je wszystkie koło zlewu i usiadła obok niego czekając na wynik. Damon chwycił jej dłoń i ścisnął lekko. Wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, aż usłyszeli nastawiony wcześniej budzik. Powoli podnieśli się i zaczęli przyglądać testom. Każdy z nich wskazywał coś innego, tylko na jednym wyświetlił się wyraźny napis CIĄŻA. Damon szybko chwycił ulotki od pozostałych i szukał instrukcji. Powoli przekładał każdy następny patyczek obok tego z pozytywnym wynikiem. Jak tylko znalazł wzrokiem jej twarz widział jak w kącikach oczu formują się kurze łapki a usta wykrzywiają się w coraz to szerszym uśmiechu. Rzuciła się mu na szyję, oplotła go nogami wokół pasa i pocałowała mocno.

„Wiesz, że wszystkie dały wynik pozytywny" upewniał się nie dowierzając jej reakcji.

„Mówiłam ci, że już go kocham."

Damon wciąż był lekko oszołomiony.

To się działo _naprawdę_.

Przeniósł ją na łóżko i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami.

_Elena nosi moje dziecko, moje dziecko, tylko moje._

Jego szczery, głośny śmiech między pocałunkami wzbudził jej zainteresowanie. Odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała pytająco.

„Słyszę je, coraz wyraźniej. Trzepocze niemal jak serce kolibra tylko trochę mniej wyraźnie" znów zaczął się śmiać a w jego oczach zaczęły się zbierać łzy.

Elena pocałowała go jeszcze mocniej i zaczęła odpinać jego koszulę.

„Wiesz, że dom jest pełen ludzi?"

„Wiem, ale potrzebuję cię, teraz."

Damon nie miał już więcej obiekcji. Nie uszło jej uwadze jak bardzo był z nią ostrożny, kochał się z nią niemal jakby była porcelanową lalką. Wiedziała, że nie chciał skrzywdzić ani jej ani dziecka, dlatego ten jeden raz pozwoliła na takie traktowanie. Wchodził w nią co najwyżej do połowy swojej długości kontrolując tempo i siłę pchnięć. Jej ciało było tak seksualnie sfrustrowane, że mimo to niemal natychmiast miała orgazm, ale zdziwiła się, że on też doszedł niemal równie szybko. Spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zaskoczony. Elena tylko uśmiechnęła się, położyła jego głowę na brzuchu i przeczesywała palcami jego włosy.

„Kochanie" mruknął „chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie skrzywdzisz ani dziecka ani mnie jeżeli będziemy uprawiać seks tak jak zwykle." Damon w odpowiedzi pocałował jej brzuch i przeniósł głowę na poduszkę tuż obok jej. Zauważyła, że robił tak coraz częściej, _może cieszy się tak samo jak ja? _Powoli zaczęli odpływać do krainy snów, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

„Czekają cię nie lada wyjaśnienia młoda panno!" Jenna wparowała niemal do połowy pokoju z uniesioną ręką, w której znajdował się plik plastikowych patyczków ciążowych, gdy zorientowała się, że Elena pospiesznie podciąga kołdrę na swoje do połowy nagie ciało. Alaric natychmiast odwrócił wzrok a Damon leżał za nią wyraźnie zaskoczony. „Chyba sobie jaja robicie!"

A/N: Gdy zaczynałam pisać tę historię nie miałam pojęcia, że potoczy się w tę stronę. Długo wahałam się co do tej ciąży, ale historia po prostu tak zaczęła mi się układać i no cóż. Czekam na wasze przemyślenia ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Alaric pociągnął Jennę za sobą i zamknął pokój.

„Daj im chwilę, żeby się ubrali" położył rękę na jej ramieniu, żeby ją uspokoić.

„Ric, ja nie wiem co robić. Jestem okropną opiekunką" zaczęła chlipać i wtuliła się w niego.

„Wiesz, że to nie prawda. Zaraz wyjdą i z nimi porozmawiamy." Pomimo spokojnego tonu jego myśli krążyły niczym szalone. Z rozważań wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Damon wyszedł przed Elenę niemal jakby chciał ją zasłonić przed własną ciotką. Jenna natychmiast się odwróciła i przyłożyła mu z całej siły w twarz.

Pozostali zamarli.

„Może zejdźmy do salonu" zaproponował Damon jak gdyby nigdy nic. Rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie i fotelach, nikt jednak nie miał odwagi zacząć tej rozmowy. Salvatore przełknął gulę w gardle i postanowił zrobić tyle ile było w jego mocy. „To wszystko moja wina..."

„Żebyś wiedział" przerwała mu Jenna.

„Chodzi mi o to, że... jakiś czas temu lekarze stwierdzili, że jestem bezpłodny i … w związku z tym, nie uważaliśmy... nie uważałem" to było trudniejsze niż myślał. Zarówno nauczyciel jak i ciotka Eleny wyglądali jakby co najmniej mieli go nabić na kołek, w najlepszym razie. Powoli przetwarzali sobie wszystko co powiedział.

„To wcale nie umniejsza twojej winy" bąknęła Jenna, ale jej ton był zdecydowanie mniej oskarżycielski niż wcześniej. „Przecież nie jesteście razem nawet miesiąc, to kiedy to..."

Elena spuściła głowę, czując, że za chwilę spłonie ze wstydu, jednak skoro i tak tyle zostało już powiedziane, to nie ma powodu, żeby kłamać. „Nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, jestem między 22 a 26 dniem."

Jenna nie ukrywała, że liczy kiedy do tego mogło dojść.

„26? Ale wtedy cię jeszcze nie było?"

„Taaak... Byłem."

„Widziałam jak znosisz swoją torbę podróżną z sypialni Eleny" i nagle ją uderzyło. „Jak długo u nas byłeś?"

Damon spojrzał pytająco na Elenę, która kiwnięciem głowy wyraziła zgodę. „Od nocy Dnia Założyciela do tamtej kolacji."

Zarówno Ric jak i Jenna siedzieli z szeroko otwartymi ustami. „Wiedziałam, po prostu wiedziałam, że zawalam sprawę. Nawet nie zauważyłam kochanka w pokoju mojej siostrzenicy, przez tyle dni!"

„To nie twoja wina. Naprawdę." Elena podeszła do niej i przytuliła ją mocno. „Jenna, gdyby nie ty, to nie wiem co by się stało ze mną, z Jeremym." Otarła łzy z policzka ciotki.

„Wiesz już co zrobisz z dzieckiem?" wtrącił się Ric.

„Zatrzymam..."

„Zatrzymamy" poprawił ją natychmiast Damon.

„Zatrzymamy je, na pewno. Resztę jakoś rozgryziemy po drodze."

„Okay, potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby to sobie przyswoić" Jenna wstała i poszła do swojej sypialni.

„Pójdę z nią porozmawiać" poczuła jak jego silna dłoń nie pozwala jej odejść. „Zaufaj mi, Damon" pocałowała go i dołączyła do ciotki.

Wampir oparł się wygodnie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jak tylko je opuścił poczuł silną pięść odciskającą się na jego szczęce. Nastawił ją sobie i spojrzał na Rica, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.

„Musiałem" wytłumaczył się. „A teraz sama prawda Damon."

„To była prawda, mniej więcej" napotkał na wkurzone spojrzenie nauczyciela. „Wampiry nie mogą się rozmnażać i wiem też, że Elena mnie nie zdradziła."

„Jesteś tego pewien, jakoś nie miała wielkich oporów przed zdradzeniem Stefana."

W mgnieniu oka został przygwożdżony do podłogi z ręką wokół szyi.

„Uważaj na słowa, Ric. Obrażasz matkę mojego dziecka."

Zwolnił uścisk z jego gardła. „Jestem pewien. Poza tym, gdy spała ze mną nie była już ze Stefanem, więc z technicznego punktu widzenia, to nie była zdrada."

„Wiesz, że ona ma dopiero 17 lat."

„Nie Ric, umknęło mi to."

„Czy dziecko będzie...normalne?"

Damon nie wytrzymał.

„Kurwa, skąd mam to wiedzieć! Nie mam pojęcia o niczym, do wczorajszego wieczora byłem święcie przekonany, że nie mogę mieć dzieci a tym bardziej nie mam pojęcia czy nie urodzi nam się jakiś mutant. Nie widziałeś jej dzisiejszego wyrazu twarzy, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo ona już kocha to dziecko, jeżeli w ogóle można go będzie nazwać dzieckiem. W jej głowie układa się czysta sielanka a ja jestem przerażony, cholernie przerażony. Z jednej strony budzą się we mnie te dziwne uczucia, instynkt rodzicielski czy coś podobnego, a z drugiej wiem, że jestem okropnym materiałem na ojca. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się boję" zwiesił głowę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, w kącikach jego oczu zaczęły się zbierać łzy. „Kurwa" otarł krople spływające z policzka.

Alaric siedział kompletnie oniemiały, pierwszy raz w widział go w takim stanie. Wiedział, że nie jest pustą skorupą, ale to było coś czego nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał. Dosiadł się do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

„Wszystko będzie dobrze. Poradzicie sobie" to był jeden z największych banałów jakie mógł powiedzieć i wiedział o tym, ale nie miał pomysłu na nic lepszego. „A jak w ogóle wpadliście na to, że może być w ciąży?"

Damon spojrzał wprost w jego oczy.

„Ja je słyszę Ric, słyszę bicie jego serca."

Na twarzy nauczyciela malował się szok. „ Poza tym jej krew zrobiła się znacznie słodsza no i miała coś na kształt porannych nudności" teraz jego oczy otworzyły się w horrorze.

„Piłeś jej krew?" Był wyraźnie oburzony.

„Nie rób z tego takiej wielkiej sprawy, nie będę ci tłumaczył intymnych szczegółów naszego życia, ale uwierz, sam byś o to prosił" uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął podsłuchiwać jak szło Elenie.

„_Dobrze wiedziałam co robię, gdy byłam przeciwna temu związkowi."_

„_Jak możesz tak mówić! Jenna ja go kocham. Ponad wszystko. Dla niego byłam gotowa wyrzec się macierzyństwa, czegoś czego chciałam od zawsze, wiesz przecież. To dziecko jest jak cud, jest wszystkim o czym tylko mogłabym marzyć. Wyobraź sobie małego chłopczyka z krągłą anielską buźką, ślicznymi usteczkami i tymi zniewalającymi błękitnymi oczami."_

„_Elena, to, że będziecie mieli śliczne dziecko, a na pewno będziecie, nie jest najważniejsze. Co ze szkołą, studiami, życiem? Teraz go kochasz, ale za dwa, trzy lata możesz poznać kogoś, kogo pokochasz bardziej, żar w waszym związku przygaśnie, bo będziecie zbyt zmęczeni opiekowaniem się dzieckiem, żeby zadbać o wasze relacje jak należy, i co wtedy zrobisz? Odbierzesz Damonowi dziecko, zostawisz je z nim, zdradzisz go? Teraz wasza miłość wydaje ci się czymś najbardziej oczywistym na świecie, ale nie zawsze tak będzie. A co jeśli Damon przestraszy się natłoku obowiązków i cię zostawi. Dobrze wiem jakie prowadził życie, kobiety, alkohol, zero zobowiązań."_

Damon zacisnął szczękę. Nigdy nie myślał o czymś tak prozaicznym jak to, że Elena mogłaby poznać kogoś innego, zdradzić go, _odebrać mu dziecko_. Jenna nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia jak bardzo ją kochał, nigdy by jej nie zostawił. Fakt, przerażało go bycie ojcem, ale z zupełnie innych powodów.

„_Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nie pragnęłam, nie pragnę i nie będę pragnąć niczego bardziej niż jego i naszego dziecka." _

Po tych słowach Damon nie wytrzymał. Wbiegł do pokoju Jenny, zwalniając tempo tuż po przekroczeniu progu i przytulił ją tak mocno jak tylko mógł, nie krzywdząc jej. Z jego policzków ściekały strugi łez.

„Boże, jak ja cię kocham. Jak ja cię kocham." Powtarzał chowając twarz w jej włosach.

„Podsłuchiwałeś?" Jenna wydawała się dość oburzona.

„Tak" wyznał przez łzy.

Jenna jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała ani nie widziała, żeby ktokolwiek wyznawał miłość z takim przekonaniem, z taką mocą, ani w prawdziwym życiu ani nawet przywołując wszystkie najbardziej ckliwe komedie romantyczne. Choćby dziesiątki wyznań, które słał jej siostrzenicy Stefan połączyć w jedno, nie byłoby ono bliskie temu, którego przed chwilą była świadkiem. Ukradkiem wymknęła się z własnego pokoju i zeszła na dół, do Rica. Ten wciąż siedział lekko oszołomiony na kanapie.

„Jak się trzymasz?"

„Trochę lepiej, ale i tak daleko do ideału. Myślisz, że nie powinniśmy ingerować w tę ciążę, w ten związek?"

„Myślę, że nie. Elena wie o nim naprawdę wszystko i mimo to pokochała go, a na tyle na ile znam Damona wiem, że miał ciepłe uczucia względem niej już od dawna. Mimo że nie chciałbym tego przyznać nie jest taki zły i jeżeli naprawdę ją kocha to będzie ją kochał do końca swoich dni."

„Wiesz co Ric? Większego banału nie słyszałam, ale poprawiłeś mi humor, naprawdę. Jakoś sobie poradzimy, nie?" Lekko się uśmiechnęła.

„No jasne."

* * *

„Wiesz, że ciąża ci służy, wyglądasz tak promiennie" Damon zaczął gładzić ją po brzuchu.

„Damon, jestem w ciąży dopiero od 7 tygodni."

„To nie zmienia faktu."

„Wiesz, Bonnie powiedziała mi coś podobnego, a raczej, że wokół mnie jest jakaś dziwna mgiełka czy łuna?"Elena zaczęła chichotać czując jak składa serię motylich pocałunków na jej nagim brzuchu.

„Nie wiedziałem, że już jej powiedziałaś, ale może i dobrze, przynajmniej nie zabiła mnie z tej radości" uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Klepnęła go w głowę. „Damon! Nie nie powiedziałam jej, poza tym powiedziała mi to wtedy, gdy prosiłam ją, żeby rozejrzała się w związku z tym koszmarem i tymi wszystkimi rzeczami podczas wymiany krwi."

„Możliwe, że już wtedy miałaś w sobie moja małą _Różyczkę." _

„_Różyczkę?"_

„Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to jeżeli wyjdzie na moje, a wyjdzie, to chciałbym żeby miała na imię Róża."

„Po pierwsze będzie syn, ale jeżeli tylko jakimś cudem będziesz miał rację to myślę, że Róża może być, to ładne imię."

„A ty masz jakiś pomysł na chłopca?"

„Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym wcześniej, ale może Filip? Podoba mi się Filip."

„Jeżeli _jakimś cudem _będziesz miała rację to jestem jak najbardziej za Filipem. A propos twojej przyjaciółki i nie tylko. Myślę, że wkrótce powinniśmy im powiedzieć, zwłaszcza Stefanowi."

„Wiem. Powinniśmy zacząć od Stefana."

„Też tak myślę. Dziś, czy jeszcze za wcześnie?"

„Sam mówiłeś, że słyszysz coraz wyraźniej jego bicie serca, więc myślę, że powinniśmy to zrobić szybko, przynajmniej ze Stefanem. Przygotuj go na jakąś kolację czy coś podobnego, bo dobrze wiesz, że do mnie się nie odzywa."

„Zobaczysz, ułoży się między wami." Pocałował ją w czoło i pognał do posiadłości.

„Stefan, braciszku! Jesteś gdzieś tutaj?" Krzyknął od drzwi. Usłyszał jakieś dziwne dźwięki dochodzące z góry. Szamotanie czy coś? Pobiegł na górę i ku zaskoczeniu z sypialni Stefana doszedł go głośny damski jęk. „Wiem, że mnie usłyszysz, więc tylko chciałem ci oznajmić, że ty, ja i Elena jemy kolację za godzinę, jeżeli chcesz to zabierz ze sobą twoją nową przyjaciółkę." Mówił znacznie ciszej, w razie gdyby jego _nowa przyjaciółka, _była tylko jednorazową zabawką.

Damon zszedł do kuchni i zabrał się za przygotowywanie jedzenia. Od kiedy tylko dowiedział się o swojej malutkiej _Różyczce, _czyli od niecałego miesiąca, ma absolutną obsesję, na punkcie tego co ma jeść Elena. Podsuwa jej soki warzywne i owoce, gotuje tylko to co zdrowe i dobre dla dziecka, zasypał ją stertą ciążowych czasopism i książek. Zarówno Elena jak i jej ciotka mają go już dosyć, ale on sam dosłownie pochłania te poradniki, czyta je w każdej wolnej chwili i tylko streszcza Elenie różnice lub jakieś ciekawostki, których wcześniej nie znalazł. Właściwie to Jenna zaczęła go traktować jak członka rodziny, nie dziwi jej jego widok nad ranem, czasami siadają sobie razem ze szklanką gorącej czekolady albo wina i dyskutują wieczorami. Jeremy i Anna całkowicie ich wspierają, i choć wampirzyca wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to będzie jego dziecko , obiecali absolutną dyskrecję. U siebie w domu Damon bywał tylko, żeby wziąć prysznic, przebrać się i chwycić torbę z krwią. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak przejęty opieką nad kimkolwiek, nawet nad samym sobą. Kończył przygotowywać gotowanego kurczaka zapiekanego z brązowym ryżem, kukurydzą, groszkiem i mozzarellą. To było jedno z _nowych, ciążowych _ulubionych dań Eleny. Włożył żaroodporne naczynie do piekarnika i pognał po swoją kobietę. Ostatnio raczej nie przemieszczał się z nią w ten sposób, bo coraz częściej wymiotowała, ale teraz trochę zależało mu na czasie. Ledwo zdążył wrócić, a w piekarniku włączył się nastawiony wcześniej alarm. Elena nakryła do stołu na cztery osoby, w razie, gdyby Stefan jednak przyszedł z dziewczyną.

„Stefan, czekamy na ciebie!" Damon zdenerwował się trochę na niego, bo powinien być na dole już od 5 minut. Usłyszał jak drzwi do pokoju się otwierają i jego brat schodzi na dół.

Wszystko już czekało na stole, gdy do jadalni wszedł Stefan a tuż za nim jego_ nowa przyjaciółka. _Była od niego niższa o ponad głowę, miała burzę rudych loków i całkiem seksowne ciało, które ukrywało się pod koszulą należącą do jego brata.

„To jest Samantha, Sam. To jest mój brat, Damon i jego dziewczyna, Elena." Stefan przedstawił ich bardzo chłodno i formalnie. Chwycił jej twarz i patrzył głęboko w oczy. „Niezależnie od tego co się wydarzy i o czymkolwiek będziemy rozmawiali ty będziesz jadła kolację i nie przejmowała się niczym." Dziewczyna cicho powtórzyła jego słowa.

Damon i Elena spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. Wszyscy zaczęli jeść w absolutnej ciszy.

„Eleno, wiesz o tym, że znów trzeszczysz?" Stefan zagadnął do niej jak gdyby nigdy nic.

„Wiem. _Trzeszczę_ cały czas, od tamtego wieczora." Spojrzała na Damona szukając jakiegoś wsparcia.

„Nie zauważyłem tego na zajęciach, byłem zbyt zajęty innym _rzeczami. _Czy ta kolacja ma jakiś szczególny cel, bo jeżeli nie to zabiorę Sam do pokoju. Jakbyście _nie wiedzieli _"

patrzenie na was nie sprawia mi jakiejś szczególnej przyjemności."

Stefan był zupełnie inny, zachowywał się tak jakby wyłączył swoje uczucia.

„Chcielibyśmy ci powiedzieć, że wiemy już o co chodzi z tym dźwiękiem" od kiedy tylko Damon poznał prawdę przestał nazywać to _trzeszczeniem. _„ Elena i ja... spodziewamy się dziecka."

„To super, gratulacje! Jesteście taką piękną parą, na pewno wasze dziecko będzie śliczne!" Nie wiedzieć czemu Sam rzuciła się na szyję Eleny i Damona, gdy zaczęła składać gratulacje. Stefan pociągnął ją w tył i usadził na krześle.

„Sam, zajmij się jedzeniem." Dziewczyna powtórzyła po nim i wróciła do talerza.

Stefan siedział z zaciśniętą szczęka i pięścią. Zmarszczył czoło przetwarzając sobie wszystko co przed chwilą usłyszał.

„Ale jak?"

„Myślałem braciszku, że nie będę musiał ci wyjaśniać jak działa biologia, no ale skoro nalegasz..." już miał zamiar dać mu wykład o pszczółkach, króliczkach czy czymś podobnym, gdy tamten mu przerwał.

„Zamknij się Damon!" Wydarł się na niego ujawniając swoją wampirzą naturę, ale nadal zdawał się nad sobą panować. „Pytam jak to możliwe, że to wy spodziewacie się _dziecka_? Dobrze wiesz, że to fizycznie nie możliwe."

„A jednak. I uprzedzając twoje pytanie; tak, mam pewność, że to moje dziecko."

„Od jak dawna wiecie?"

„Od prawie miesiąca."

„I nie raczyliście mi powiedzieć wcześniej?"

„Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której mówimy, no poza Jenną, Rickiem, Jeremym i Anną."

Elena cały czas siedziała bez słowa ze zwieszoną głową. Nie miała odwagi, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

„Przepraszam, Stefan" wydukała w końcu.

„Za co mnie przepraszasz, bo teraz nie rozumiem? Za to, że spałaś ze swoim chłopakiem, za to, że z nim wpadłaś? Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać" wysyczał będąc nagle tuż przy jej uchu.

Damon podniósł się z krzesła gotowy stanąć w jej obronie w ułamku sekundy. Jednak Stefan chwycił rudowłosą za rękę i pociągnął ją za sobą na górę.

„Poszło lepiej niż myślałem" Damon próbował ją pocieszyć.

„Myślisz, że nic nie będzie tej dziewczynie?" Wydała się Elenie naprawdę sympatyczna.

„Stefan jej nie skrzywdzi, jeżeli udało mu się nad sobą zapanować przy nas, gdy usłyszał wiadomość, to teraz będzie już tylko lepiej."

Przytulił ją.

„Myślisz, że to coś poważnego?" Zapytała wciśnięta w jego klatkę piersiową.

„Raczej nie, skoro miesza w jej głowie, ale kto wie, może coś z tego wyjdzie. Wiesz, na samym początku, też próbowałem cię nakłonić, żebyś mnie pocałowała."

„Pamiętam to i gdyby nie to, że widziałam jak Caroline na tobie zależy to bym ci uległa."

„Naprawdę chodziło tylko o Caroline? Myślałem, że nie chciałaś tego zrobić ze względu na mojego braciszka."

„Później, gdy miałam minutę, żeby o tym pomyśleć, to Stefan również pojawił się jako argument, ale gdy zbliżałeś swoje usta do moich myślałam o tym, żeby nie skrzywdzić mojej przyjaciółki, o tym, że ona by mi tego nie zrobiła. Ze Stefanem byliśmy jeszcze na samym początku drogi, nie kochałam go jeszcze wtedy. Myślałam też o tym jak byś smakował, jaką fakturę mają twoje usta, czy są tak miękkie i pyszne na jakie wyglądają."

„A są?"

„Nawet lepsze."

Stanęła na palcach i musnęła jego wargi swoimi.

Jeszcze raz.

I jeszcze jeden zanim wysłała leniwie swój język na poszukiwanie jego. Pocałunek pogłębiał się z każdą sekundą, gdy obydwoje wyrwały z tego błogiego stanu krzyki Sam.

I nie, nie były to krzyki przerażenia.

Była to czysta rozkosz.

Damon słyszał oczywiście jeszcze wiele więcej. Elena przysunęła się do niego bliżej i poczuła jego coraz silniej napierającą na spodnie erekcję.

„Wiesz, dawno nie byliśmy w twojej sypialni" wyszeptała do niego i uśmiechnęła się filuternie.

„Wiem, a wiesz, gdzie nie byliśmy nigdy?"

Elena pokręciła przecząco głową. Chwyciła go mocno udami, wiedząc, że za chwilę jej pokarze. W ułamku sekundy poczuła jak uderza plecami o coś zimnego. Otworzyła oczy. Znajdowali się w _studiu tanecznym_? Całą powierzchnię trzech ścian zajmowały lustra, na dwóch krótszych był jeszcze przyczepione drążki.

„Gdzie jesteśmy?"

„Mówiłem ci, że nigdy tu nie byliśmy. To jest stara sala do prób tańca. Wiesz baletnice itd."

„Były smaczne?"

„Tak, ale nie aż tak jak ty."

Rozebrał ją kompletnie i patrzył jak przechadza się wzdłuż lustrzanych ścian. Odwróciła się do niego i zrobiła obrażoną minę widząc go nadal w spodniach i koszuli.

„Dobrze, że zabrałeś mnie tutaj zanim się roztyłam" zażartowała, podchodząc do niego i odpinając mu pasek od spodni.

„Wiesz, że mi i tak by to nie przeszkadzało. Poza tym, może jeszcze tego nie widzisz, ale twoje piersi i biodra już są bardziej okrągłe niż były."

Stanęli twarzą do lustra.

Damon tuż za nią.

Przejechał palcami od jej piersi do bioder. Elena wpatrywała się w swoją twarz. W to jak się lekko zarumienia, jak jej usta rozchylają się nieświadomie, jak jej oczy robią się coraz bardziej zeszklone i pełne pożądania.

„Masz jakieś szczególne życzenia?" Zapytał rozchylając jej nogi i dając jej lepszy widok na jego palce powoli zagłębiające się w jej miękkie ciało.

„Chcę cię widzieć. Całego. Jak mnie pieprzysz." wymamrotała wpatrując się w jego odbicie w lustrze.

„Myślę, że da się to zaaranżować" uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Chwycił ją w tak, żeby oplotła go nogami. Usadził ją na szerokim drążku, tak, żeby mogła spokojnie się oprzeć i zostawił ją. Parę raz jej mignął, a gdy w końcu poczuła jego domagające się usta na swoich, rozejrzała się wokół. Damon zrobił maleńką kabinę z luster. Elena obserwowała jak zniża swoje wargi do jej piersi i bierze jej sutek między nie.

Była już tak mokra jak tylko mogła.

Zassał go mocno zanim wgryzł się ponad niego. Usłyszał jej cichy jęk świadczący o budującej się fali przyjemności. Ukląkł przed nią i zaczął drażnić się z nią wsuwając i wysuwając z niej swój język.

„Przestań się ze mną bawić!" wydyszała wściekle. „Nie wolno pogrywać z ciężarną!"

Damon zachichotał.

„W takim razie, czego sobie _ciężarna_ życzy?" Spojrzał na nią pełen pożądania.

Elena chwyciła go za włosy i przyciągnęła do swoich warg.

„Pieprz mnie Damon. Weź mnie ostro... szybko... mocno" szeptała niewinnym głosikiem w jego usta.

Dobrze wiedziała jak go uwieść; udawała niewiniątko, jej twarz stawała się niemal anielska, gdy szeptała do niego słodkim głosem te wszystkie niegrzeczne rzeczy.

Jednym szybkim pchnięciem znalazł się w niej cały.

„Właśnie tak" wydyszała uśmiechając się słodko.

Damon zawtórował jej zanim zaczął się w niej poruszać.

To była najbardziej niesamowita rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Ze wszystkich stron otaczał ją Damon.

Wszystkie jego mięśnie naprężały się i rozluźniały.

Pompował ją coraz mocniej.

Coraz gwałtowniej.

Coraz szybciej.

Elena nie wytrzymała już dłużej, odrzuciła głowę w tył i oddała się zalewającej ją ekstazie. Przekręciła twarz w bok i widziała siebie. Zarumienione policzki, błogość, jej twarz była teraz czystą przyjemnością. Damon właśnie w niej doszedł. Kochała to. Patrzyła teraz na jego odbicie. Zlizywał krew spływającą z jej piersi, od biodra, poprzez brzuch, aż do samej rany. Podał jej nóż, który nie wiadomo skąd znalazł się w jego ręku i dał jej wolną rękę. Elena spojrzała w dół na jego fiuta. Znów był na wpół twardy, cały ociekający ich sokami. Wróciła wzrokiem do jego twarzy i uśmiechnęła się diabelsko. Uklękła przed nim i drasnęła go szybko tuż nad samą główką.

Damon syknął z bólu. W życiu nie spodziewałby się takiego zagrania po niej. Nie pozwoliłby na to nikomu innemu, ale czując na sobie jej drobne usta nie myślał już o niczym...

Do jej gardła spływała słodka, metaliczna substancja. Krew Damona smakowała bardzo podobnie do jej własnej, jednak jak tylko zaczynała ją pić to nie miała ochoty przestać. Rana powoli się zamknęła, a przez jej działania znów stał w pełni gotowości. Chciała doprowadzić go do orgazmu najszybciej jak potrafiła. Od jej pierwszego oralu Damon udzielił jej wielu lekcji, dzięki którym znała jego ciało chyba lepiej niż własne! Zassała mocno główkę, po czym najszybciej jak potrafiła zaczęła stymulować językiem wędzidełko. Po kilkunastu sekundach poczuła jego coraz bardziej niecierpliwe ruchy bioder a w ustach pre- ejakulat.

Był już tak blisko.

Jak tylko delikatnie zaczęła masować jego mosznę wytrysnął głęboko w jej gardło. Elena połknęła jego lepki płyn i wróciła do jego ust.

„Jesteś boska kotku" wymruczał.

„Wiem" uśmiechnęła się do niego. „A teraz wydostań nas z tej lustrzanej pułapki, bo dziecko chce spać."

„Dziecko czy ty?" Dostał za to siarczystego klapsa przez pośladki.

Elena zatopiła się w cudownie miękkiej pościeli Damona.

„Dawno tu nie spaliśmy, a uwielbiam twoje łóżko."

„Jeśli tylko chcesz to możemy tu spać częściej. Co byś powiedziała na przeprowadzkę?" Zapytał nieśmiało, bojąc się odrzucenia.

„Do ciebie?" Skinął głową. „Myślę, że to może być dobry pomysł."

Damon uśmiechnął się tak szeroko jak tylko potrafił. Już zaplanował który pokój zaadaptują jako dziecięcy, jakie kupić do niego meble, zabawki, łóżeczko, kołyskę, wszystko. Miał ochotę wyskoczyć z łóżka i zacząć zamawiać przez internet wszystkie niezbędne drobiazgi.

„Ziemia do Damona!" Elena wyrwała go z układania misternego planu. „Stawiam jeden warunek. Chcę, żeby moi przyjaciele wiedzieli o dziecko zanim się do ciebie przeprowadzę."

Damon uśmiechnął się blado wiedząc, że jak tylko wiedźma dowie się prawdy, to usmaży mu mózg, dosłownie!

* * *

A/N: wiem, że możecie się zastanawiać nad pewnymi wydarzeniami z wcześniejszych rozdziałów ( myślę konkretnie o 5), nie martwcie się, dojdziemy tam! Wszelkie opinie na temat rozdziału czy historii mile widziane, wystarczy kliknąć review, nawet jeżeli nie jesteście zarejestrowani :)


	13. Chapter 13

Damon zaproponował, żeby najpierw powiedzieć Bonnie, ale postawił swój własny warunek: miejsce publiczne. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale bał się jej reakcji. Dobrze znał jej możliwości, wiedział, że jeżeli tylko będzie chciała, to nieźle go poharata.

Umówili się w Grillu.

Zanim się zjawili czarownica siedziała już przy stoliku z jakimś napojem. Przywitała ich dość chłodno i patrzyła wyczekująco, aż któreś z nich coś powie. Damon spojrzał na Elenę błagalnie, na co ona ciężko westchnęła.

„Co u ciebie?" Zaczęła rozmowę.

„Bez zmian, ale to chyba wam zależało na spotkaniu, więc, o co chodzi?" Wyglądała na dość poirytowaną.

„Od razu do sedna" Damon był wyraźnie spięty jej pytaniem.

„Mamy dobrą... wspaniałą wiadomość" poprawiła się natychmiast.

„Zamieniam się w słuch."

Elena chwyciła się delikatnie za podbrzusze licząc, że przyjaciółka się zorientuje, ale minęła niemal minuta a tamta nadal nic nie mówiła tylko patrzyła na nią w oczekiwaniu.

„Jestem w ciąży" wydusiła z siebie na jednym wydechu i wzięła łyk soku.

Bonnie zaczęła się głośno śmiać myśląc, że sobie z niej żartują, jednak oni pozostali śmiertelnie poważni. Otworzyła usta, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Przeniosła wzrok z przyjaciółki na wampira i z powrotem.

„Jesteś pewna?"

„Stu procentowo."

„Kto jest ojcem?" Zapytała bardziej nieśmiało wiedząc, że Damon siedzi obok.

„Ja" oznajmił, nie dziwiąc się takiemu pytaniu.

Czarownica zachichotała. „Przecież dobrze wiecie, że to niemożliwe."

„Powiedz to maluchowi rozpychającemu moją macicę" Elena odgryzła się nie wytrzymując napięcia.

„Dajcie mi chwilę" poprosiła.

Bonnie musiała sobie to wszystko przetworzyć. Przez jej myśli zaczęły się przewijać strony wszystkich książek o magii, wiedziała, że czegoś szuka, tylko nie była pewna czego.

„Muszę iść do domu, ale spotkajmy się później, okay?" Poprosiła enigmatycznie i zniknęła z pola widzenia.

Para przytaknęła i postanowiła, że skoro poszło tak dobrze to może od razu załatwią Caroline i Matta. Elena wybrała numer dziewczyny i zaprosiła ich do do knajpy. W międzyczasie przenieśli się do bardziej ustronnego boksu podejrzewając, że ich reakcja może należeć do gwałtownych. Jak tylko przekroczyli próg Grilla blondynka zamachała do nich radośnie.

„Cześć, tak dawno nie widzieliśmy się wszyscy razem!" Była wyraźnie podekscytowana.

„Zamówić wam coś?" Zaproponował wampir.

Damon poszedł złożyć zamówienie i tym samym dał Elenie trochę czasu, żeby choć trochę ich przygotować. Z daleka od oczu swojej kobiety wypił dwie szklanki whiskey zanim wrócił do nich z napojami.

„Boże Elena, co ci się stało, że pijesz sok warzywny! Damon cię chyba nie zostawi jak trochę przytyjesz" zażartowała przyjaciółka.

Zaczynało być niezręcznie, cholernie niezręcznie. Przez kilka następnych minut nikt nic nie mówił, więc Caroline zaczęła prowadzić monolog o ostatnim roku jaki ich czeka, o studiach, o przyszłości.

„A ty już myślałaś co zrobisz po liceum?" Zagadnęła ją.

„Poza wychowywaniem dziecka to jeszcze nie wiem" Elena zgrabnie przemyciła informację, którą chciała się podzielić.

Dziewczyna jednak nie zrozumiała tej drobnej aluzji w przeciwieństwie do Matta, który otworzył szeroko oczy i wyraźnie motał się ze swoimi myślami. Spojrzał na parę siedzącą przed nim. Damon opiekuńczo obejmował ją ramieniem, podczas gdy ona jedną dłoń trzymała na brzuchu. Delikatnie chwycił Caroline z obydwu stron głowy i spytał czy zrozumiała co przed chwilą powiedziała Elena. Tamta jak zwykle ułożyła odpowiedź przyjaciółki tak, jak było jej najwygodniej nie zwracając uwagi na prawdziwe znaczenie tych słów.

„Caroline, jestem w ciąży" powtórzyła najdosadniej jak się dało.

Po krótkiej niezręcznej ciszy tamta zaczęła się cieszyć, naprawdę cieszyć. Wydawała z siebie jakieś nieartykułowane wysokie dźwięki, podbiegła do niej i przytuliła ją mocno. _Teraz to już na pewno nie dopuści nikogo do słowa_, pomyślała Elena. No i miała rację. Opowiedziała historię o ciąży jej kuzynki, mówiła o doskonałych lekarzach i położnych których koniecznie powinna odwiedzić. O dziwo, tym samym znalazła w końcu wspólny język z Damonem, który miał większego bzika na punkcie jej ciąży niż ona sama. Matt wymienił z nią spojrzenia czując się wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Podczas gdy tamtych dwoje było pogrążonych w dyskusji Elena poszła zamówić sobie gorącą czekoladę, coś co ostatnio miała limitowane. Matt poszedł za nią.

„Jak się trzymasz?" Zapytał zmartwiony.

„Teraz już dobrze. Jak się dowiedziałam to było koszmarnie, miałam wrażenie, że cały świat usuwa mi się spod stóp, ale teraz jestem szczęśliwa, naprawdę. Damon stara się ze wszystkich sił i jakbyś nie zauważył wie już o ciąży dosłownie wszystko" zażartowała chcąc rozluźnić trochę atmosferę. „Co chwilę gotuje mi jakieś zdrowe rzeczy, podtyka witaminy i owoce. Nie spodziewałam się tego po nim" Elena uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze.

„Jak długo już jesteś...?"

„Z tego co wiemy to właśnie kończy się 7 tydzień."

Matt wyglądał na lekko zdziwionego, _to w ogóle tyle już z nim jest_?

„To się stało tuż po tym jak się zeszliśmy, jeszcze zanim ktokolwiek o nas wiedział" rozjaśniła mu sytuację widząc jego konsternację.

Przez chwilę chłopak poczuł się urażony, wiedząc jak długo jemu odmawiała. Zdecydowała się dopiero parę tygodni przez wypadkiem jej rodziców, po tylu latach spędzonych razem. Spali razem dokładnie 7 razy, pamiętał każdy z nich. Widać musiała trafić na odpowiedniego faceta, żeby w ogóle się nie wahać. Teraz był zakochany w Caroline i nie potrafił być na nią zły o coś takiego. Przytulił Elenę pokazując jej, że będzie ją wspierał jako jeden z jej najstarszych przyjaciół, niezależnie od tego co się wydarzy.

„Pomóc ci przemeblować pokój? Wiesz, żeby wstawić łóżeczko" zaoferował się.

„Nie, nie trzeba, lada dzień będę się przeprowadzać do Damona, a tam jest masa miejsca."

„Racja. Jakbyś tylko czegoś potrzebowała to daj znać" ścisnął jej dłoń.

„Na pewno."

Wykończeni wrócili do domu. Elena uwiesiła się na Damonie już przy samochodzie, czekając aż zaniesie ją do sypialni. Zrezygnowany westchnął i wziął ją na ręce. Rzucił ją na łóżko i gdy miał zacząć się za nią zabierać usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

„Nie ma nas, odejdź!" Krzyknął i zaczął rozpinać koszulę, jednak ktoś natrętnie zadzwonił jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz i w kółko, tak długo aż się nie ruszył. „Kurrwwaaa!" dał upust swojej frustracji. Jeszcze zanim otworzył drzwi zorientował się kto za nimi stoi.

„Lepiej, żeby to było naprawdę ważne, bo byliśmy właśnie w środku czegoś" aż kipiał złością.

„Sam się przekonasz" nie czekając na zaproszenie wtargnęła na górę wprost do ich pokoju. Elena leżała na łóżku w samej bieliźnie z bardzo niezadowolona miną. Bonnie wywróciła oczami i usiadła tuż obok niej. Z torby wyjęła średniej wielkości zniszczoną książkę. Damon położył się tuż obok swojej dziewczyny i przyglądał się wiedźmie. Tamta nerwowo przerzucała stronami, aż w końcu znalazła to czego szukała.

„Wtedy, gdy poprosiłaś mnie o to, żebym rozejrzała się za tym snem i wymianą krwi" naprowadziła ich „znalazłam jedno zaklęcie. Jednak uznałam, że to nie może być to, bo brakowało najważniejszego elementu- ciąży."

Damon z Eleną spojrzeli na siebie.

„Kontynuuj" poprosił wampir.

„To jest jednocześnie bardzo łatwe i bardzo silne zaklęcie. Czarownica, która je na ciebie rzuciła nie musiała być wcale potężna. Mogło to być całe lata temu, ten czar nie wygasa tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment. Jest opatrzony całą masą warunków do spełnienia, więc tym bardziej ciężko było mi w niego uwierzyć."

„Bonnie, przejdź do sedna, proszę" Elena nie wytrzymywała już tego napięcia.

„Spokojnie. Chcę tylko, żebyście to wszystko dobrze zrozumieli. Przede wszystkim podczas rzucania zaklęcia wiedźma powinna żywić ciepłe uczucia w stosunku do osoby na które je rzuca."

„Myślałaś, że żadna czarownica nie byłaby w stanie się we mnie zakochać?" Damon oburzył się.

„Nie musiała cię kochać, wystarczyło, że cię bardzo lubiła. To zaklęcie jest czymś w rodzaju prezentu dla tego, na którego się je rzuca. Wiesz może kto to mógł zrobić? Ułatwiłoby to nam pracę."

„Pracę?" Zdziwiła się Elena.

„To jest dość enigmatyczne zaklęcie i końcowy efekt zależy tylko i wyłącznie od wiedźmy, która je rzuca. Więc jak?"

„Nie znałem zbyt wielu, to mogła być Bree albo Emily, ewentualnie Maya, ale tą ostatnią bym odrzucił."

„Emily na pewno nie rzuciła go na ciebie. Wspomniałaby o tym w jednym z dzienników albo w Grimore, każde jej zaklęcie jest 'udokumentowane'. Więc teraz wystarczy się spotkać z tą Bree, tak?" Bonnie była wyraźnie podekscytowana perspektywą spotkania innej czarownicy.

„Myślę, że to niemożliwe, ona nie żyje" Damon miał tylko nadzieję, że Elena nie zapyta jak to się stało, ale widać nie skojarzyła, że to chodziło o tę Bree.

„To może ty pamiętasz o co prosiła w tym czarze? Musiała ci o nim powiedzieć, to był jeden z warunków."

„Rzucała na mnie masę uroków, nie pamiętam nawet jednej trzeciej z nich. Bawiła się zaklęciami, które nie były ani zbyt trudne ani szkodliwe, tak mnie przynajmniej zapewniała, ale to teraz najmniej istotne. Mów co więcej wiesz o tym konkretnym."

„Przede wszystkim wszystko musi się dziać w tej samej fazie księżyca, w której było rzucane zaklęcie, seks nie może być zainicjowany przez osobę na którą został rzucony. Między parą musi być specyficzna 'nierozerwalna więź', przynajmniej tak nazywają to w tej książce, ale można się spotkać jeszcze z określeniem 'bratnich dusz' czy 'podwójnego płomienia', wszystko zależy od autora. No i jeżeli chodzi o wampiry to wszystko się zaczyna komplikować, bo dochodzą do tego dodatkowe obwarowania. Musi dojść do wymiany krwi między partnerami, ich pierwszej pełnej wymiany krwi, która również będzie zainicjowana przez partnera a nie zaczarowanego. Wszystko to prowadzi do ciąży, czasami, ale bardzo rzadko dzięki niemu wampir może przybrać z powrotem ludzką formę, ale jak zakładam nie w tym przypadku. No i znów w zależności od prośby czarownicy dziecko może być wyjątkowe albo nie." Bonnie urwała, żeby zaczerpnąć więcej powietrza i pozwolić im przetworzyć wszystko co usłyszeli.

„Wyjątkowe?" Damon natychmiast wyłapał istotny haczyk.

„Zaklęcie nie określa dokładnie tej wyjątkowości, dlatego mówiłam, że najłatwiej byłoby porozmawiać z tą, która cię zaczarowała."

„Ale nadal nie rozumiem jakim cudem to wszystko się udało no i nie wyjaśniłaś tego snu."

„To typowe zaklęcie dla osób bezpłodnych, a wampiry też takie są. Jeżeli miałbyś stać się człowiekiem, to musiałbyś umrzeć w przeciągu 24 godzin od zapłodnienia a potem odrodziłbyś się jako właśnie to dziecko. Dlatego podczas wymiany krwi do Eleny przeszły twoje wspomnienia, cząstka ciebie, która mogłaby stanowić podstawę do odrodzenia, po tym czasie została jednak odrzucona z jej ciała wraz z tym koszmarem."

W największym szoku wciąż pozostawała Elena. Ta cała wymiana zdań między Bonnie a Damonem była taka surrealistyczna. Jej słowa, te głupie warunki, to ewentualne odrodzenie przez jej ciało. Chciała pójść do łazienki, jednak tuż po tym jak podniosła się z łóżka zaczęła osuwać się w ciemność...

Powoli rozchyliła powieki, wszystko było rozmazane. Zamrugała parę razy i zobaczyła, że leży w jakimś jasnym pomieszczeniu. W oddali słyszała dziwne pikanie. Jej głowa piekielnie bolała. Syknęła cicho próbując się podnieść.

„Leż spokojnie" to był jego przerażony głos.

„Mhmm..."

„Nic nie mów, wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Szłaś w stronę łazienki i zemdlałaś, opadając uderzyłaś się w głowę, dość poważnie, dlatego szybko narzuciłem coś na ciebie i przywiozłem cię do szpitala. Jenna, Jeremy i Alaric wyszli jakieś pół godziny temu" zobaczył jej zdziwione spojrzenie. „My jesteśmy tu od czterech godzin. Boże, nie masz pojęcia jak się o ciebie bałem" nachylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w czoło.

Nagle do pokoju wszedł lekarz trzymając w ręku stertę papierów.

„Bardzo dobrze, że się pani w końcu obudziła. Mamy wyniki badań" stanął tuż obok i powoli przeglądał kartę. „Tomograf wyszedł dobrze, uderzenie nie spowodowało większych obrażeń."

„A co z dzieckiem?" Zapytał natychmiast Damon.

„Za chwilę zrobimy USG, ale nie sądzę, żeby coś złego się działo. Wyniki krwi ma pani ogólnie dobre, tylko hemoglobina trochę słaba. Wystąpiło ostatnio jakieś krwawienie?"

„Tak, z nosa" skłamała.

„Przepiszę pani żelazo i witaminy, w razie gdyby krwotoki się powtarzały proszę powiadomić o tym lekarza prowadzącego ciążę. Niech pani uważa na siebie i malucha. Po USG będzie mogła pani wrócić do domu" Lekarz poszedł po przenośny ultrasonograf i usiadł obok niej. Podciągnął jej koszulkę i nalał na brzuch zimny żel. Przejechał parę razy głowicą i na ekranie pojawił się obraz zbudowany z białych kresek i kropek. Elena wraz z Damonem wpatrywali się w niego kompletnie nic nie widząc, jednak lekarz wyciągnął rękę do monitora i zaczął wskazywać. „Tu jest płód, dobrze zagnieżdżony, ma na oko 7-8 tygodni, ale to już pani ustali ginekolog, nic złego się nie dzieje, a teraz posłuchajmy przez chwilę serduszka." Nacisnął jakiś przycisk i po raz pierwszy Elena była w stanie usłyszeć to samo co Damon. „Tutaj też wszystko wydaje się być w porządku." Przetarł ręcznikiem jej brzuch.

„Dlaczego to się stało, dlaczego zemdlała?" Dopytywał Salvatore.

„Może zbyt szybko podniosła się z łóżka. Albo przez stres, więc proszę przez najbliższe 8 miesięcy niczym nie denerwować dziewczyny" lekarz uśmiechnął się szeroko do Eleny i wyszedł po jej wypis.

„Czyli koniec z ugryzieniami podczas seksu, będę za nimi tęskniła" westchnęła zasmucona.

„Już się tak nie martw, czasami cię skubnę" uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował ją. „A teraz zbieraj się, bo jedziemy do domu. Już poinformowałem Jennę, że się do mnie przeprowadzasz."

„Zrobiłeś to sam, nie wierzę, nie bałeś się?" Drażniła się z nim.

„Wykorzystałem jej zaaferowanie tobą, zgodziłaby się na wszystko" uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

* * *

A/N: W końcu rozjaśniła się choć trochę ta nietypowa sytuacja, w następnym rozdziale czeka nas spory skok czasowy :)


	14. Chapter 14

4 miesiące później

Za godzinę ich dom wypełni się gośćmi, a Damon jeszcze nie zdążył wszystkiego przygotować. Kończył dekorowanie domu a musiał jeszcze nakryć do stołu, wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Jak tylko skończył wszystkie sprawy organizacyjne pobiegł do łazienki zająć się sobą. Elena kończyła własną kąpiel i wpadła na niego okryta jedynie ręcznikiem.

„Ile jeszcze mamy czasu?" Była równie podekscytowana co on.

„Teoretycznie pół godziny, ale wiesz jak to zwykle bywa z gośćmi" Damon wywrócił oczami i zniknął na chwilę w łazience. „Nie możemy zaniedbać naszej po kąpielowej rutyny."

Zsunął z niej ręcznik i uśmiechnął się do niej. Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy jej ciało znacznie się zmieniło. Przed sobą miała już całkiem spory zaokrąglony brzuch, jej piersi zwiększyły się o rozmiar, biodra wydawały się szersze, ale zarówno nogi jak i pupa były niemal takie same. Damon nalał na dłoń balsam i zaczął go wcierać. Zaczynając od łydek, powoli przesunął się na uda i na pupę nie omijając ani kawałeczka. Ponownie wycisnął maź i umieścił ją na brzuchu. Wmasowywał ją bardzo delikatnie szepcząc coś wciąż, jednak Elena nigdy nie była w stanie usłyszeć co też takiego mówił do ich dziecka. Końcowym etapem były piersi. Wiedział, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, ale z całą pewnością nie miał zamiaru ich ominąć. Uparł się, że od trzeciego miesiąca ciąży, po każdej kąpieli będzie w nią wcierał krem przeciw rozstępom, żeby po ciąży jej ciało wyglądało tak jak przedtem. Oprócz tego, regularnie podczas seksu karmił ją swoją krwią. Była mu za to wszystko bardzo wdzięczna, bo pomimo tego, że jej brzuch przypominał już spory balonik jej skóra była idealna.

Podczas gdy on brał szybki prysznic ona czekała, aż całość dobrze wsiąknie w skórę zanim założy na siebie przygotowaną wcześniej sukienkę. Damon niemal zmusił ją do tego zakupu. Upierał się, że pomimo ciąży nie pozwoli jej założyć na siebie coś co wygląda jak namiot, więc zabrał ją do najlepszego w stanie sklepu z ubraniami dla ciężarnych. Spędziła w przymierzalni półtorej godziny zanim wspólnie zadecydowali, którą wybrać. Oczywiście najpierw musieli się posprzeczać, bo jego wyobrażenie znacznie odbiegało od jej, ale doszli do swego rodzaju kompromisu. Elena przejechała po swoim brzuchu, krem już dobrze wsiąkł. Założyła bieliznę i szybkim zgrabnym ruchem wsunęła na siebie sukienkę. Obcasy ustąpiły miejsca płaskim klapkom, które pozwalały jej być dłużej na nogach. Zeszła na dół, żeby przejrzeć się w lustrze. Śnieżnobiały materiał ślicznie odbijał się od jej oliwkowej skóry. Dopasowana góra z wyszytym modrakowym kwiatkiem podkreślała coraz pełniejsze piersi, podczas gdy luźno puszczony, zwiewny dół powodował, że jej brzuch był niemal niewidoczny, przynajmniej nie z przodu. Odwróciła się bokiem do lustra. Obmacała wkoło spory balonik i jęknęła cicho. Niedługo przemieni się w słonicę!

Zauważyła, że jej nowy wygląd utrudniał im niektóre pozycje, inne wręcz uniemożliwiał, ale Damon dawał z siebie wszystko, żeby seks wyglądał najlepiej jak się da, a to dopiero 6 miesiąc. Bała się pomyśleć co to będzie, gdy w jej pasie przybędzie jeszcze kilkanaście cali. Jak tylko zauważył, że zaczyna ją nudzić ujeżdżanie czy pozycja na pieska to kupił dla niej świetną podłużna poduszkę, w którą mogła ułożyć brzuch i czerpać przyjemność jeszcze z kilku innych. Właściwie przez jej brzuch stał się jeszcze bardziej pomysłowy niż zwykle. Zachichotała przypominając sobie dzisiejszy poranek. W drzwiach jednego z nieużywanych pokoi wyciął dziurę idealnie mieszczącą jej brzuch, tak by wziąć ją od tyłu przyciśniętą do nich. Nigdy nie przestanie jej zadziwiać.

Z tych przyjemnych wspomnień wyrwał ją jego głos. Podszedł do niej ubrany w garnitur, wyglądał nienagannie, jak zwykle. Ukląkł tuż przed nią i zaczął składać pocałunki na jej brzuchu. Jak już obcałował go całego wyszeptał coś do niego i wstał.

„Nie mogę zaniedbywać naszej małej kobietki, chyba rozumiesz" uśmiechnął się pod nosem i teraz pocałował ją w szyję nie chcąc popsuć jej makijażu.

„Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to będzie syn" zachichotała, gdy jego włosy zaczęły łaskotać jej dekolt.

„No to może pozwól w końcu temu biednemu ginekologowi określić płeć i zrozumiesz, że to ja mam rację" cmoknął ją w czoło zanim ruszył otworzyć drzwi przed pierwszymi gośćmi.

„Jenna, Ric" Ucałował jej ciotkę a jemu uścisnął dłoń. „Wejdźcie do salonu, prezent możecie zostawić na stoliku z kwiatami."

Elena pokierowała ich, podczas gdy on przywitał kolejnych przybyłymi. Jeremy przyprowadził ze sobą Annę, a tuż za nimi przyjechała Bonnie wraz z Mattem i Caroline. Jedyną osobą, która jeszcze nie przyszła był Stefan, ale za nim nie miał zamiaru czekać, wiedział, że jak tylko odbierze Sam to się zjawi.

Jego związek z tą dziewczyną okazała się silniejszy niż początkowo przypuszczali. Miała 16 lat i przeprowadziła się do Mystic Falls zaledwie parę dni przed tym jak jego brat sprowadził ją do domu po raz pierwszy. Damon musiał przyznać, że była naprawdę miła, czasami aż za bardzo, ale w granicach jego cierpliwości. Stefan nie miał zamiaru wtajemniczać ją w ich sekret, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz, więc wciąż czasami zdarzało mu się kontrolować jej umysł, ale tylko gdy był na tyle nie ostrożny, że wyskoczyła mu jego wampirza twarz, albo wydarzyło się coś nadzwyczajnego.

W salonie wszyscy już zdążyli złożyć Elenie życzenia, gdy zjawił się Stefan z Samantą. Chłopak przesunął prezent tuż obok całej reszty i poszli złożyć życzenia dzisiejszej solenizantce. Jak tylko skończyli Damon wjechał do jadalni z ogromnym owocowym tortem, który sam dekorował. Na samym środku widniał napis: _GORĄCEJ 18NASTKI._ Jak tylko dziewczyna zobaczyła ten napis zaczęła się śmiać wiedząc, że odnosi się on tylko i wyłącznie do jakiegoś nowego pomysłu na ciążowy superseks, który zostawił dla niej na wieczór. Oczywiści nikt inny nie zrozumiał jego drobnej aluzji co tym bardziej spodobało się Elenie. Goście odśpiewali swoje i wszyscy zasiedli do tortu.

Jak tylko skończyli go jeść Caroline z Sam zaczęły nalegać, żeby otworzyła prezenty, więc nie miała innego wyboru jak powędrować do stolika i zacząć rozdzierać ozdobny papier. Pierwszy wpadł jej w ręce prezent od jej brata i Anny. Był to najpiękniejszy pamiętnik jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Ze skórzaną zawijaną okładką, papierem stylizowanym na stary, wyglądał niemal tak jak te, które przeglądała z 1864 roku. Podziękowała i chwyciła mały kartonik. Jak tylko go odpakowała zobaczyła pudełeczko na biżuterię, wpadła w panikę, że Damon oświadcza się jej w ten sposób, jednak ponownie spojrzała na nie i znalazła pod spodem małą kartkę z podpisem _Bonnie_. Wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze i otworzyła je. W środku była srebrna bransoletka z drobnymi kawałkami lapis lazuli. Elena spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

„Pomyślałam, że kiedyś ci się przyda" odpowiedziała uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Niektórzy ze zgromadzonych doskonale zrozumieli co dziewczyna chciała przez to powiedzieć, jednak dla Eleny był to znak, że w pełni zaakceptowała ich jako parę, zaakceptowała jej wybór i była gotowa ją wspierać. Uściskała ją mocno, starła zbierającą się w oku łzę i wróciła do prezentów.

„To od nas" zaznaczyła Caroline.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i otworzyła paczkę. W środku był album pełen zdjęć z całego okresu ich przyjaźni.

„Nie widziałam połowy z nich! Jest świetny, naprawdę. Skąd zdobyłaś tyle zdjęć?"

„Ma się swoje sposoby" Caroline uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

Teraz przyszedł czas na Alarica i Jennę. Para przyniosła jej ogromną ramę, w której znajdowała się fotografia przedstawiająca jej rodziców z nią na kolanach, gdy była malutka. Elena nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tego zdjęcia. Damon objął ją ramieniem widząc jak bardzo się wzruszyła.

„Nie musisz nic mówić" uprzedziła ją ciotka, widząc stan w jakim się znalazła. „No został ci jeszcze jeden!" Zachęciła ją chcąc odwrócić jej uwagę.

Dziewczyna odwinęła papier z ogromnego kartonu. Jak tylko go otworzyła jej oczom ukazał się przepiękny, wielki pluszowy miś.

„To tak przyszłościowo, a prawdziwy prezent jest na pluszaku" wyjaśniła Sam.

Damon schylił się do środka i wyciągnął z niego olbrzyma tak by mogła zobaczyć o czym mówili. Do misia były przyczepione dwa stare srebrne grzebienie do włosów, takie które włożone pomagały je utrzymać w idealnym miejscu. Elena była pewna, że to antyki. Jednym z nich od razu przeczesała i upięła sobie włosy znad twarzy.

„Jak wyglądam?"

„Bajecznie" Damon objął ją od tyłu ramionami, składając dłonie na brzuchu i pocałował ją w szyję. „No to teraz wypadałoby, żebym to ja dał ci jakiś prezent" odwrócił ją i odsunął się od niej. „Proszę bardzo" wskazał na swoje ciało i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Niemal natychmiast poczuł jej silne klapnięcie przez ramię. Wywrócił oczami i sięgnął po coś do kieszeni w środku marynarki.

„To jest jeden z wielu prezentów, które czekają dziś na ciebie i jeden z trzech, który mogę ci dać przy świadkach" wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Znów znalazł się tuż przy niej, pocałował ją delikatnie, jednak jak tylko poczuł, że niecierpliwie domaga się więcej, wsunął leniwie i powoli język w jej usta. Uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana i wyrwała kopertę z jego dłoni. Znając Damona to mogło być naprawdę wszystko. W środku znajdowało się jakieś pismo. Otworzyła je i zaczęła czytać. Niewiele z tego rozumiała, widziała u góry nazwiska ich obydwojga, a poniżej masę jakiś dziwnych nazw i liczb. Spojrzała pytająco na niego.

„To, moja droga, są ostatnie wyniki badań prenatalnych naszego dziecka. Jest całkowicie zdrowe i normalne."

Elena natychmiast rzuciła mu się na szyję i oplotła nogi wokół talii. Czuła jak bardzo ciśnie ją teraz brzuch, ale nie mogła być bardziej szczęśliwa.

„Kocham cię" pocałowała go i wróciła do normalnej pozycji. Niewielu z nich rozumiało jak ważne to były wyniki. Ich dziecko miało najnormalniejsze DNA na świecie, bez żadnych anomalii, jeden z wielu ciężarów właśnie spadł im wszystkim z serca. „Jak ci się udało je zdobyć, mieliśmy je odebrać dopiero za 2 dni."

„Ma się swoje sposoby" podniósł sugestywnie brwi i cmoknął ją jeszcze raz.

Chwycił ją za dłoń i zaczął prowadzić do góry.

„Możecie iść z nami, ten prezent jeszcze mogę jej dać w waszej obecności. Może nie wiecie, ale w naszym domu był jeden szczególny pokój, który trzymałem w zamknięciu przez ostatnie 4 miesiące i dziś Elena będzie miała okazję go zobaczyć po raz pierwszy."

Stanął przed drzwiami naprzeciwko tych od ich sypialni. Przekręcił klucz i otworzył go szeroko. Wchodząc do środka nikt nie był w stanie utrzymać zamkniętych ust. Ich oczom ukazał się najpiękniejszy dziecięcy pokoik jaki kiedykolwiek widzieli. Ściany były kremowe z granatowymi wykończeniami i drobnymi wzorkami. Fakt, były bardziej dziewczęce, ale z łatwością można by to zmienić. Na środku znajdowało się pięknie rzeźbione, masywne łóżeczko z ciemnego drewna, tuż przy oknie kołyska z fotelem, obydwoje z podobnymi zdobieniami. Oczywiście była jeszcze ogromna szafa, przewijak i skrzynia z zabawkami, idealnie skompletowane z pozostałymi meblami. Była jeszcze cała masa innych szczegółów takich jak interaktywne maty czy basenik wypełniony piłeczkami.

Damon został w drzwiach. Nie miał pojęcia jak Elena zareaguje na to wszystko, czy spodoba się jej wybór mebli, zabawek, kolorów ścian. Według niego ten pokój spełniał wszystkie wymogi, nie miał żadnych kantów, zadbał o to, żeby podłoga zrobiona była z super miękkiej mieszanki, takiej, która ograniczy wszelkie urazy do minimum, kontakty były przemontowane tak, by dziecko nie miało do nich żadnego dostępu. Jednak teraz przestraszył się, że to nie było to czego oczekiwała. Nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy tylko przechadzali się i dotykali poszczególnych elementów. Nagle Elena znalazła się tuż przed nim.

„Co się stało?" Dociekała.

„Co o tym myślisz?" Zapytał niepewnie.

„Chodzi ci o pokoik? Damon, jest idealny i dobrze o tym wiesz."

Oplotła jego szyję i pocałowała go namiętnie i głęboko, tak jakby byli tam zupełnie sami. On masował jej plecy przesuwając dłoń na pośladki. Chwycił ją za nie i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej siebie. Bicie serca ich dziecka dudniło mu w uszach. Nagle głośne chrząkniecie Stefana wyrwało ich z małego prywatnego nieba. Damon zaczął się śmiać widząc, że zawstydzeni są wszyscy oprócz nich.

„No to nadszedł czas na twój ostatni oficjalny prezent. Resztę dostaniesz jak tylko pozbędziemy się gości" puścił oczko zebranym i podszedł do łóżeczka. Sięgnął ręką pod materac i wyciągnął sztywną teczkę.

Wręczył ją dziewczynie i czekał na jej reakcję. Jak tylko Elena ją odpięła ze środka wypadło coś metalowego i uderzyło o podłogę. Damon schylił się po to dla niej.

To był klucz.

„Przeczytaj."

Jej wzrok przesuwał się szybko po tekście na kartce.

„Nie mogę tego przyjąć" wyciągnęła do niego rękę chcąc mu oddać dokument.

„Nie wygłupiaj się" odsunął się od niej, tak żeby nie mogła mu go wcisnąć.

„Damon, mówię poważnie, nie mogę" upierała się podchodząc coraz bliżej.

„Potraktuj to jako ubezpieczenie, na wszelki wypadek, poza tym to nic takiego" chwycił jej dłonie i zamknął je z dokumentem w środku.

Zebrani patrzyli na nich kompletnie nie świadomi o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. W końcu Elena pokręciła głową, pocałowała go i odwróciła się do gości. Damon zdecydowanie zadowolony oplótł ją ramionami.

„Przedstawiam wam nową współwłaścicielkę casa del Salvatore oraz oficjalną jedyną upoważnioną do korzystania i dysponowania wszelkimi moimi aktywami " poinformował wszystkich i cmoknął ją w policzek. „Mi casa es su casa, kotku. A teraz idziemy coś przegryźć, bo słyszę, że dziecko jest głodne" uśmiechnął się szeroko i poszedł do kuchni podgrzać kolację.

Elena wraz z gośćmi usiadła do stołu.

"Piękna sukienka" skomplementowała ją Jenna.

"Dziękuję, Damon praktycznie ją na mnie wymusił" wywróciła oczami.

"W życiu nie spodziewałabym się, że da ci dom i jeszcze te aktywa, co on miał na mysli, jego konto?" jej ciotka była pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

"Najlepsze jeszcze przed nią" wciął się przynosząc zimne przystawki.

"Nie musimy znać intymnych szczegółów z waszego życia" zapewniła go Anna śmiejąc się głośno.

Jeremy cmoknął ją w policzek "Dziękuję."

Jak tylko Damon zniknął za drzwiami Jenna nachyliła się do siostrzenicy i wyszeptała:

„Czy on naprawdę ma powody, żeby być tak zarozumiałym i pełnym siebie?"

„Tak."

Ciotka odsunęła się od niej, na jej twarzy wciąż malowało się zdziwienie. Spodziewała się, że nie jest przeciętnym kochankiem, jednak te trzy tak pewnie wypowiedziane litery kompletnie ją zaskoczyły. Zwyczajnie nie spodziewała się, że odpowie jej tak szybko i konkretnie, w ogóle nie spodziewała się, że jej odpowie. Ric uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Musiała przyznać, że on sam też był niczego sobie, jeszcze ani razu nie miała powodów do narzekań. Spojrzała na siostrzenicę. Przez ostatnie miesiące strasznie wydoroślała, właściwie to można powiedzieć, że ona i Damon wydorośleli przy sobie nawzajem. Nagle ich związek zaczął wydawać się taki dojrzały, przez większość czasu, bo Salvatore wciąż miał swoje drobne szaleństwa i poczucie humoru, w które wciągał Elenę, no i podejrzewała, że o dobrej połowie rzeczy nie ma nawet pojęcia. Dopiero teraz naprawdę udało się jej zobaczyć jak dobrym wyborem byli dla siebie. Pomimo tego, że była częstym świadkiem wymienianych między nimi drobnych czułości, wiedziała, że to nie jest jedna z tych cukierkowo słodkich par. W życiu by się nie spodziewała, że zdobędzie się na taki prezent, można powiedzieć, że dał jej wszystko co miał, a nie byli przecież małżeństwem ani nawet narzeczeństwem. Raz, gdy spytała o to Elenę, to ta zapewniła ją, że ślub nic dla nich nie znaczy, że nie jest ważny żaden papierek, tylko to co mają w sercu. Nie była w stanie się z tym kłócić, jednak wolałaby, żeby to ich bycie razem zalegalizować w jakiś sposób. Wiedziała, że w całym mieście nadal huczy od wiadomości o ciąży jej siostrzenicy, o tym kto jest ojcem, że przeprowadziła się do niego jeszcze zanim była pełnoletnia, że to będzie nieślubne dziecko. Jednak jak długo nie przeszkadzało to im, tak długo gotowa była jej bronić. Była w końcu najbliższym substytutem matki jaki mogła mieć, więc jej zadaniem było wspieranie jej, bo pilnowanie, żeby nie zaszła w liceum w ciążę nie bardzo się powiodło. Cieszyła się też, że sprawy między Eleną i Stefanem w końcu wkroczyły na właściwe tory. W końcu tamten znalazł sobie miłą dziewczynę i jego uczucia do jej siostrzenicy nabrały czysto przyjacielskiego charakteru. Miesiąc temu zaczęła ostatnią klasę i świadomość, że podczas lekcji czuwa nad nią ktoś tak odpowiedzialny jak młodszy Salvatore nieco uspokajała Jennę. Ostatnio Damon zwierzył się jej, że od przyszłego tygodnia chciałby załatwić jej nauczanie w domu. Mówił, że od kiedy tylko wróciła do szkoły to przez te kilka godzin dziennie siedzi jak na szpilkach bojąc się o nią. Wiedział jak niewiele trzeba, wystarczyły jakieś przepychanki między gówniarzami, niechcące popchnięcie czy uderzenie, żeby coś się stało dziecku, a on nie miał zamiaru do tego dopuścić. Pytał o radę jak udobruchać Elenę, bo ona nie chciała słyszeć o takim rozwiązaniu.

Kolacja przebiegała w niezwykle przyjaznej atmosferze. Na koniec Damon włączył cicho muzykę i porwał solenizantkę do tańca.

Kołysali się w rytm piosenki Sia „My love".

Policzek przy policzku.

Ciało przy ciele.

Wszyscy patrzyli jak zaczarowani. Jak tylko usłyszeli ostatni dźwięk Damon pocałował jej dłoń i zwrócił się do gości:

„A teraz wynocha, bo mamy jeszcze kilka niecierpiących zwłoki spraw do załatwienia!" Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odprowadził wszystkich pod drzwi.

Jak tylko z nimi skończył podszedł do solenizantki puścił jej zabójcze spojrzenie i chwycił ją na ręce. Rzucił ją na łóżko i spod niego wyjął torebkę. Elena nie mogąc wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej sięgnęła do środka. Jej oczom ukazały się nietypowe kajdanki. Miały bardzo długi łańcuch, różne zaczepy w środku niego i skórzane wnętrza metalowych kajdan. Spojrzała na nie z niedowierzaniem. Przecież nie raz używali kajdanek, fakt trochę innych, ale jednak. Nagle poczuła jego ciepły oddech tuż przy uchu.

„Są całkowicie wypełnione werbeną, oczywiście poza skórzanymi wstawkami" wyszeptał rozlewając tym samym ciepło po jej podbrzuszu.

To było coś zdecydowanie nowego. To on był dominującym partnerem w tym związku i nigdy na to nie narzekała. Narzekała? Boże kochała to! Jego domagający się głos, czasami szorstkość, sposób w jaki się zatracał podczas seksu. W jej głowie obudził się jednak chochlik, który podpowiadał ile zabawy może mieć dzięki temu małemu urządzeniu.

„Zauważ, że rozmaite zapinki dają ci nieograniczone pole manewru" zachęcał ją.

Elena pchnęła go na materac i unieruchomiła zahaczając łańcuch o wezgłowie łóżka. Jak tylko to zrobiła, podeszła do biurka i chwyciła nóż.

_Stworzyłem potwora, _pomyślał wampir i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Wciąż w pełni ubrana pocięła jego koszulę i zdarła ją z niego. Już dawno nie widział, żeby bawiła się aż tak dobrze. Rozpięła mu spodnie i pozbyła się ich tak szybko jak mogła. Spojrzała na powoli rosnące wybrzuszenie w jego bokserkach i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

„Wiesz o tym, że to nie jest twój ostatni prezent" przypomniał jej, wiedząc, to co się z nią działo. Sam też uwielbiał poczucie władzy i czerpał podwójną przyjemność z takiego seksu. Dlatego chciał jej go podarować. Prawdziwą i pełną kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Jeżeli zrobi to właściwie, to będzie mogła go 'torturować' całymi godzinami zanim pozwoli mu dojść. Nagle usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Elena zrobiła minę urażonego kociaka, którą absolutnie ubóstwiał, i zeszła na dół.

„Pani Elena Gilbert?" Zapytał kurier.

Potaknęła, jednak nie miała zamiaru zaprosić go do środka, nie, wiedząc, że jeden wampir był nieobecny a drugi unieruchomiony.

„Proszę podpisać."

Zrobiła jak prosił.

Podał jej cienki, długi czarny karton, który aż krzyczał do niej _Damon _i odjechał_._ Otworzyła go i znalazła śnieżnobiałą różę. Jedynie na samym koniuszku pozbawiona była kolców. Wyciągnęła ją i znalazła kartkę ukrytą w atłasie. Był tam napis w jakimś dziwnym języku, którego nie znała. Wywróciła oczami i wróciła do sypialni. Usiadła na nim okrakiem i zaczęła wodzić po nim welwetowymi płatkami. Przesuwała nimi wzdłuż klatki po ramionach i policzkach. Jego oczy niemal natychmiast zrobiły się ciemne. Pogładziła jego wystające żyły. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i kontynuowała torturę. Dręczyła go tak prawie pół godziny zanim znalazła sobie nowe zajęcie. Niechcący zarysowała jego skórę kolcem róży i zobaczyła, że przez całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Zaczęła kontynuować tę stymulację drażniąc w ten sposób jego szyję i podbrzusze. Nadal była w szoku słysząc jak bardzo go to pobudza, jego jęki wypełniały cały dom. Czuła jak coraz mocniej wypycha ku niej biodra szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia.

„Proszę... proszę..." powtarzał pomiędzy jękami.

„Teraz nie narzekaj, nie trzeba mi było kupować tej róży. Poza tym świetne wyczucie czasu" wymruczała mu do ucha i bawiła się nim dalej.

„Nie dostałaś jej ode mnie" wydyszał ciężko.

Elena zawahała się i wstała z niego, co spotkało się z płaczem niezadowolenia z jego strony. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pokazała mu karteczkę.

„A niby kto inny miałby mi to dać, bo zbyt wielu poliglotów to nie znam."

„Rozkuj mnie kochanie" poprosił jak tylko przeczytał wiadomość.

„Jestem daleka do skończenia z tobą."

„Rozkuj mnie" domagał się. „To ważne. Chyba właśnie nadszedł czas, żeby ci opowiedzieć co się wydarzyło, gdy wyjechałem z Mystic Falls."

Elena już niemal całkiem zapomniała o tamtym okresie, o tym jak bardzo był zdewastowany, gdy go znalazła. Przełknęła w gardle gulę i odpięła kajdanki. Jak tylko to zrobiła usłyszeli kolejny dzwonek do drzwi. Damon nawet nie kłopotał się założeniem spodni. Z wampirzą prędkością zbiegł na dół i otworzył je.

„John? Isobel?"


	15. Chapter 15

„_John? Isobel?"_

Damon nadal stał w drzwiach jak wryty. Poczuł za sobą rozgrzewający oddech Eleny i ciepło bijące od jej ciała.

„Nie zaprosisz nas do środka?" Zapytała szyderczo wampirzyca.

„Czego chcecie?" zapytała hardo dziewczyna nadal ukrywająca się za ukochanym.

„Chcielibyśmy ci złożyć życzenia urodzinowe, zobaczyć jak się miewasz" zagadnął John jak gdyby nigdy nic.

„Czuję się świetnie, za życzenia dziękuję a teraz żegnajcie" zatrzasnęła im drzwi przed nosem.

Jak tylko to zrobiła wtuliła się w Damona. Jednak on wciąż słyszał to co mówiła mu Isobel i Gilbert. Powiedzieli, że to bardzo ważne, że od tego może zależeć życie istoty w jego ramionach. Nie odrywając się od niej, otworzył im.

„Mówcie o co chodzi" rozkazał.

„Tak długo jak mnie nie zaprosisz nie powiemy niczego" targowała się wampirzyca.

Damon spojrzał na swoją kobietę i skinął głową.

„Wejdź" wykrztusiła.

Przeszli do salonu i usiedli wygodnie na kanapie. Isobel studiowała to co miała na sobie jej córka. Śliczna biała sukienka miała na sobie drobne, niezauważalne dla człowieka czerwone smugi krwi, o dziwo nie jej własnej tylko Salvatore'a. _Drań. Dobrze wie, że seks potrafi być uzależniający, że dzięki niemu może mieć władzę nad Eleną. _ Wymieniła z Johnem spojrzenie i dopiero teraz uderzyła ją najbardziej istotna zmiana, całkiem spory ciążowy brzuch. Dotarły do niej te pogłoski, jednak wiedziała, że są co najmniej irracjonalne. Ona i Damon pieprzyli się niemal jak dwa króliki przez dobre pół roku i jakoś nic nie zaczęło rosnąć w jej macicy, a już na pewno nie dziecko. Wampir okrył Elenę opiekuńczo kocem i przysunął się do niej. Natomiast fakt, że miał na sobie jedynie bokserki z wciąż nie opadającą erekcją wcale jej nie zdziwił, niestety nadal zbyt dobrze pamiętała go z tej strony. _Pieprzony świnia, jak śmiał jej to zrobić, jak śmiał wciągać w to moją córkę!_

„Nie raczyłaś nas poinformować, że zostaniemy dziadkami" rzuciła niby luźno, ale tak naprawdę była bardzo ciekawa co też ma do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

„Nas?" Zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

Damon śledził wyraz twarzy Johna, malowały się na niej wściekłość, szok i odraza. W jego głowie wszystko zaczęło układać się w jedną całość.

„John jest jej ojcem" zorientował się, że mówi to na głos dopiero po fakcie.

Elena chwyciła opiewający jej ramiona koc i pobiegła do sypialni. Musiała to sobie wszystko przetworzyć i z całą pewnością nie miała zamiaru tego robić w ich obecności. Damon zatrzymał ją tuż przed schodami. Spojrzała tylko na niego prosząco i od razu zrozumiał. Wrócił do jej 'rodziców'.

Chwycił Isobel za gardło i przygwoździł do podłogi.

„A teraz lepiej wyśpiewaj mi o co chodzi z tym zagrożeniem dla Eleny" wysyczał do jej ucha i uderzył jej głową o podłogę.

John wciąż siedział na kanapie, w szoku. Nie wiedział czy chwytać kołek czy czekać na rozwój sytuacji.

„Katherine usłyszała, że jest w ciąży i chce złożyć jej wizytę, jednak jeszcze nie wie kto jest ojcem, poza tym ma też swoje plany względem ciebie i Stefana, ale nie chciała nic zdradzić" wyjęczała, gdy jej czaszka po raz kolejny zderzyła się z drewnianą powierzchnią.

„Niby skąd to wiesz?"

„Bo z nią współpracuję" wydyszała i poczuła jak Salvatore puszcza jej gardło.

Damon wstał i podszedł do kominka. W jego głowie był istny mętlik.

„Skoro tak ją to ciekawi to dlaczego jej tu jeszcze nie ma?" Dociekał.

„Bo wkoło tej zapyziałej mieściny wciąż jest sporo wampirów z grobowca a ona chciałaby się ich pozbyć."

„Wiesz, jak na razie mam na głowie _trochę większy_ kryzys niż Kat i jej rzekomy powrót" zakpił.

„Możesz sobie myśleć co chcesz, najchętniej sama przebiłabym ci serce kołkiem, ale teraz najważniejsza jest ona, chcę... żeby żyła, w końcu jest moją córką" wyznała po chwili zawahania.

Na twarzy wampira malowało się zdziwienie, ona nie kłamała. John wciąż siedział bez słowa i przypatrywał się wymianie zdań między nimi.

„Jak udało ci się ją zaciążyć?" Zapytała wyraźnie zaciekawiona. „Ja jakoś nie biegałam z brzuchem."

„Is, nie rozpamiętuj starych czasów, poza tym z tobą nie robiłem nawet połowy tego co z Eleną" uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „To długa historia, nieistotna w tej chwili. Przyszliście do mnie, więc macie jakiś plan, tak?"

Para spojrzała po sobie.

„Właściwie to nieszczególnie" John w końcu się odezwał.

„Więc przychodzicie do mnie, zdradzając Katherine o czym najpewniej za chwilę się dowie, jeżeli już nie wie i nie macie planu! Do tego zdenerwowaliście moją ciężarną dziewczynę! Kurwa!" Damon wybuchnął, podszedł do kominka i starał się uspokoić. „Co ja mam teraz zrobić?"

„Chcieliśmy, żebyś wiedział, żebyś był świadomy niebezpieczeństwa... Jesteśmy tu też, żeby powiedzieć, że pomożemy ci ją obronić. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż jesteśmy na wojennej ścieżce" wyjaśnił John.

Salvatore skinął i zaczął iść w kierunku sypialni.

„Znacie drogę do wyjścia, jeżeli dowiecie się czegoś więcej to wiecie gdzie jestem" zawahał się przez chwilę. Chciał powiedzieć_ 'dziękuję'_ jednak te słowo utkwiło mu w gardle.

Nie powie tego.

Nie im.

Wrócił do pokoju i zobaczył Elenę wtuloną w jej ciążową poduszkę. Z jej policzków spływały słone strugi. Położył się tuż za nią i przytulił ją mocno.

„Już dobrze, nic się nie stało" uspokajał ją.

„Wiem, to tylko te cholerne hormony!" wykrzyczała przez łzy. „Jestem napalona i wściekła, i do tego jeszcze trochę smutna, i zaskoczona, no i miałeś mi coś powiedzieć."

„Już dobrze kochanie, tylko oddychaj spokojnie i wszystko załatwimy, po kolei."

„Nie wyskakuj mi tu teraz z oddychaniem Damon! Chcę wiedzieć po co przyszli i chcę, żebyś mi opowiedział o tamtym zniknięciu" domagała się.

„Od czego chcesz zacząć?"

Westchnęła ciężko. „Może być od nich."

Damon nie chciał jej denerwować jeszcze bardziej, słyszał jak tętno dziecka przyspieszyło niemal o połowę. Już zaczął kombinować co z tego może jej powiedzieć, gdy zorientował się, że go przejrzała i patrzyła na niego jeszcze bardziej wściekle.

„Damon, sama prawda. Dobrze wiesz, że jej od ciebie oczekuję, jeżeli mnie teraz okłamiesz to wracam do siebie" zagroziła zupełnie poważnie.

Wampir zamarł. Przełknął gulę w gardle.

„Myślałem, że jesteś u siebie" był wyraźnie zasmucony.

„Wiesz o co mi chodziło i nie zaczynaj teraz" patrzyła na niego uparcie.

„Katherine wie, że jesteś w ciąży, chce tu przyjechać, zobaczyć. Chce też czegoś ode mnie i od Stefana, nie wiem czego."

Natychmiast usłyszał jak jej tętno podskoczyło jeszcze bardziej. _Kurwa, miałem pilnować, żeby się nie denerwowała! _

„Nie wie, że to moje dziecko."

„Jakim cudem zdobyli te wszystkie informacje?" Próbowała uspokoić swój oddech.

„Isobel z nią współpracowała."

„Współpracowała? A teraz?"

„Teraz jest tutaj, żeby nie pozwolić ci umrzeć" wydusił z siebie w końcu.

„Co jeszcze muszę wiedzieć?"

„Jak na razie trzyma się z daleka tylko dzięki wampirom z grobowca. Stanowią dla niej zagrożenie."

„W takim razie można powiedzieć, że na razie jestem bezpieczna, tak?"

„Nie" wyszeptał.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

„Wampiry z grobowca zaczęły współpracować z kimś znacznie gorszym niż Katherine, z kimś kto chce się na mnie zemścić" już dawno nie widziała, żeby był tak przerażony.

Pogładziła jego twarz.

„Opowiedz mi" poprosiła.

„Ta róża, która dostałaś była od niego. Ma na imię Slavik, jest jednym z najstarszych wampirów jakich poznałem, ma prawie tysiąc lat. To jest ten sam, który wtedy ci się przyśnił. Ja... ja zabiłem jego partnera."

„Zrobiłeś to w samoobronie!"

„To nie ma znaczenia. Myślę, że powinienem zacząć od samego początku" rozsiadł się wygodniej na łóżku. „Żebyś zrozumiała wszystko muszę zacząć moją opowieść od wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Ja... czułem coś do ciebie już od dawna... jeszcze zanim próbowałem uratować Katherine z grobowca. Lubiłem cię i troszczyłem się o ciebie od samego początku. Byłaś jedynym człowiekiem, który mógł sobie na tyle ze mną pozwolić."

„Mówisz o tym, że cię spoliczkowałam...dwa razy?" Dopytywała.

„Też. Stopniowo jednak moje uczucie rosły i coraz bardziej bolał mnie widok twój i mojego małego brata. Czasami wręcz nie mogłem go znieść. Potem przyszedł ten wieczór podczas Miss Mystic Falls, gdy miałem cię w ramionach, przy tych wszystkich ludziach. Zorientowałem się, że nie chcę cię z nich wypuścić. Nigdy. Wiedziałem, że powinnaś być moja, tylko moja i jeszcze bardziej bolało mnie to jak walczysz o Stefana, jak robisz dla niego te wszystkie rzeczy. Wiedziałem, że moją jedyną szansą, żebyś mnie polubiła, żebyś pomyślała, że mogę być kimś wartościowym, że mogę być wart ciebie, był ten czas, gdy on był zamknięty w piwnicy, gdy nie było go nigdzie wokół" Damon zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał na nią.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona jest tu z nim, że go kocha, że nosi jego dziecko. Musiał ją pocałować. Przycisnął swoje usta do jej zaskoczonych. Jej ciało natychmiast zareagowało na niego. Umiejscowiła go między swoimi udami. Damon nauczył się dostatecznie wysoko utrzymywać swoje ciało, żeby nie gnieść jej brzucha. W końcu odsunął się od niej co spotkało się z jękiem niezadowolenia z jej strony.

„Wiem, czego się w tej chwili domaga twoje ciało, ale muszę skończyć, okay?" Zapytał próbując postąpić właściwie, chociaż raz. Elena przytaknęła. „ Chciałem, żebyś poznała całą historię, chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, że Stefan wcale nie jest taki święty, a ja taki zły. Tamtego wieczoru, gdy usnęłaś w moich ramionach" szybko przywołał w swojej pamięci tamto wydarzenie. „Czułem się jak w niebie. Z każdym momentem zakochiwałem się w tobie jeszcze bardziej, bardziej niż myślałem, że to możliwe. Byłem pewien, że ja tobie również nie jestem obojętny, zwłaszcza po tym jak cmoknęłaś mnie w policzek. Byłem oszołomiony, ale następnym razem uważnie słuchałem bicia twojego serca, stanęło na sekundę, zmieniło rytm" uśmiechnął się do niej. „Potem słyszałem jak się dotykasz fantazjując o mnie. Wszystko mi mówiło, że jestem o krok od zwycięstwa. No i pojechaliśmy się rozerwać. Cały wieczór bawiliśmy się jak zwykli przyjaciele, ale jak tylko wróciłaś z łazienki, coś się zmieniło. Twoje zachowanie przy ostatniej z tych trzech piosenek zwyczajnie mnie zaskoczyło. Od tak dawna chciałem cię mieć, że nie myślałem racjonalnie. Uwodziłem cię każdym najmniejszym dotykiem, tak samo jak ty mnie,a potem uciekłaś. Nie miałem pojęcia jak się po tym wszystkim zachować. Czułem twoje podniecenie, jednak twoja twarz mówiła mi coś zupełnie innego. Byłem taki rozdarty, ale gdy zatrzymałem cię na ganku to nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale jeżeli byś mnie wtedy nie odtrąciła to chwilę później doszedł bym we własnych spodniach" zaczął się śmiać z siebie. „Nikt nigdy nie pocałował mnie tak jak ty wtedy. Tak bardzo chciałem cię poczuć pod sobą i wokół mnie. Oboje wiemy jak to się skończyło. Jak tylko odpaliłem samochód poczucie winy zaczęło zżerać mnie od środka. Wiedziałem, że nie będę ci mógł spojrzeć w twarz, że zaraz pobiegniesz do drogiego Stefana, a ja znów będę tym drugim. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić, to by mnie zabiło. Najbardziej jednak bałem się, że nie będziesz już chciała być moją przyjaciółką, że się ode mnie odsuniesz, że nie będę miał nawet tego. W nocy wróciłem do ciebie, widziałem te wyschnięte strugi łez, kurczowo przyciśnięty do piersi pamiętnik. Musiałem zniknąć z twojego życia. Jak tylko opuściłem Mystic Falls wyłączyłem swoje uczucia. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby to wszystko zniszczyło mnie do końca, te ból był zbyt silny" mówiąc jej to wszystko tamten smutek powrócił, ale ze wszystkich sił starał się odepchnąć go na bok.

Elena patrzyła na niego przerażona, czy to znaczyło, że on nadal jest na wyłączniku, że to wszystko co ich łączy od tych kilku miesięcy to tylko puste słowa i pożądanie? Walczyła, żeby nie zrobić teraz nic głupiego. Siedziała i starała się uspokoić oddech.

„Wtedy spotkałem Slavika i jego partnera Cornela. Nie będę cię kłamał. Obydwoje mnie pożądali i chcieli sobie ze mnie zrobić ich zabawkę."

Elena otworzyła szeroko usta. Wszelkie słowa grzęzły jej w gardle.

„Przez pierwszych parę dni wszystko było dobrze. Seks, krew, przemoc. To było wszystko czego potrzebowałem na tamtą chwilę, to było to, czego potrzebowałem, żeby z powrotem się upodlić, żeby pozbyć się resztek człowieczeństwa, które we mnie zostały pomimo wyłączenia uczuć. Pojechaliśmy do takiej malutkiej wioski w stanie New Hempshire. Osuszyliśmy ją do ostatniej kropli krwi. Gwałciliśmy, mordowaliśmy, znęcaliśmy się nad mieszkańcami. Pojechaliśmy do następnej. Wszystko szło dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednio i wtedy znaleźliśmy ją.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Slavik i Cornel skończyli osuszać jej rodzinę, a ją samą zapędzili w kozi róg. Damon zobaczył ją dopiero teraz, skuloną i przerażoną, w kółko błagającą o litość. Zdziwił się, że nie wykończyli jej równie szybko co pozostałych. Spojrzeli na niego chłodno i uśmiechnęli się złowieszczo. _

„_Widzę, że wpadła ci w oko."_

„_Nie przesadzaj Slavik, dziewczyna jak każda inna" Damon starał się pozostać obojętnym._

_Tamci spojrzeli po sobie. „Myślę, że właśnie znaleźliśmy dla ciebie idealny prezent" oświadczył Cornel._

_Ciągali ją w świetle księżyca do pozostałych domów. Kazali jej patrzeć jak wykańczają jej znajomych, rodzinę, przyjaciół. W końcu po skończonej 'misji' wrócili do swojej tymczasowej siedziby. W jednej z sypiali przygotowali jej prywatną salę tortur. Rozebrali ją do naga i związali łańcuchami tak, by znajdowała się w pozycji stojącej. Zaprosili Damona i stanęli tuż przy drzwiach obserwując jego zachowanie. _

_Na stole obok dziewczyny zauważył różne rodzaje narzędzi tortur. Salvatore patrzył na nią i jedyne co potrafił dostrzec to jej oczywiste podobieństwo do Eleny. Była od niej młodsza, miała maksymalnie 15 może 16 lat. Jej skóra miała identyczny odcień, tak samo jak oczy i włosy. Twarz miała trochę bardziej wyraziste rysy, ale poza tym były do siebie takie podobne. Przesunął wzrok po jej nagim ciele. Piersi nie były jeszcze za duże, biodra już zaczęły się zaokrąglać. Jego oczy automatycznie powędrowały do jej łona. Miała lekko przystrzyżone i wygolone po bokach, rzadkie jeszcze, ciemne włosy. Znów zaczęła prosić o łaskę, błagała o to, żeby ją puścił. Damon spojrzał na jej twarz i wszystko co mógł teraz zobaczyć to twarz Eleny, nagle zamiast jej głosu słyszał głos tej, o której tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć. Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, ale poczucie winy zaczęło uderzać go ze wszystkich stron. Wcisnął wyłącznik w swojej głowie i nic się nie zmieniło. _

_Przestraszył się i zaczął go wciskać bez przerwy. _

_Nic. _

_Co gorsza do poczucia winy zaczęły dołączać wszystkie inne paskudne emocje wraz z obrazami wszystkich ludzi, których zmasakrował w ostatnim czasie. Zaczął się cofać próbując wyjść z pokoju, jednak na drodze stał Slavik i Cornel. _

„_Co się stało mój drogi?" zapytał zaniepokojony blondwłosy wampir. „ Może trzeba cię trochę rozkręcić" powiedział sam do siebie. _

_Szybko przemieścił się do dziewczyny i zranił ją nożem. Podszedł z zakrwawionym ostrzem do Damona i wepchnął mu je do ust. Skinął na Cornela i tamten zaczął rozbierać Salvatore'a. Gdy został całkiem nagi zaczął wodzić dłońmi po jego nagim torsie i brzuchu znajdując drogę do miękkiego jeszcze fiuta. Chwycił go w swoją dużą dłoń i zaczął pompować tak długo, aż był w pełni gotowości. Slavik uśmiechnął się do niego i wgryzł się w jego szyję przejmując od swojego kochanka kontrolę nad jego członkiem. Jak tylko skończył pić jego krew i wskazał na Cornela, który właśnie skończył zrzucać z siebie ubranie i znalazł się na klęczkach tuż przed nimi. _

„_Wypieprz go" zażądał._

_Damon wiedział, że musi być im podległy, obydwaj mieli stulecia nad nim. Umiejscowił się tuż za nim i bez żadnego przygotowania znalazł się w nim cały. Cornel krzyknął z bólu jednak nie protestował. Salvatore zerknął na dziewczynę, która ze wszystkich sił starała się nie patrzeć na to co się przed nią działo. Slavik podszedł do niej i trzymał mocno jej głowę tak, by nie straciła nic z tego przedstawienia. Sam zsunął spodnie i rozwiązał jedną z jej dłoni. Położył ją na swoim fiucie i kazał jej masować. Widząc jej zażenowanie i kompletnie nieporadne ruchy Damon nabrał pewności, że była dziewicą. Sam nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od jej twarzy, pchał w Cornela mocniej i mocniej, kompletnie nie przejmując się, że jego odbyt był cały zakrwawiony. Poruszał się w nim z wampirzą prędkością, jak zwierzę, tuż przed szczytowaniem wgryzł się mocno w jego szyję wciąż nie spuszczając z niej wzorku. Slavik położył swoją rękę na jej , tak, żeby uzyskać od niej to czego oczekiwał. Wytrysnął na jej dłoń i podciągnął spodnie. _

„_Nie wstydź się Damon, tnij, baw się, zrób z nią wszystko na co tylko masz ochotę" głos Slavika był rozluźniony, jednak on wiedział, że to jest rozkaz. _

_Wyciągnął z dupy Cornela ociekającego krwią i spermą wciąż nabrzmiałego kutasa. Wstał i podszedł do tej biednej dziewczyny, która jak tylko usłyszała jego imię bez przerwy powtarzała 'Damon, proszę, nie rób tego'. W jego głowie to wciąż była Elena, cały ten czas. Wziął pierwszy z brzegu nóż i naciął lekko jej pierś. Przyssał się do niej delikatnie, ssąc jej krew przesuwał od czasu do czasu językiem po jej sutku. Do jego nozdrzy zaczął dochodzić bardzo delikatny zapach jej podniecenia. Znów stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. Nie potrafiąc odgonić od siebie wizerunku Eleny odsunął się od niej i zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia._

„_Co robisz?" Zapytał zaciekawiony Slavik._

„_Jutro z nią dokończę, za kilkadziesiąt minut świta, a ja jestem zmęczony" starał się by jego głos brzmiał możliwie bez uczuciowo._

„_Jak tylko zajdzie Słońce wyjeżdżamy daleko stąd a nie chcę wlec za sobą żadnego ciężaru w postaci człowieka, więc zabaw się z nią i zabij ją jak tylko skończysz." _

„_Jakoś nie mam ochoty na tortury" użył zarozumiałego tonu i wywrócił oczami. Chciał, żeby dali mu spokój._

„_To przeoraj ją wzdłuż i wszerz, aż jej cipka się rozerwie. Nie mów mi, że nie masz ochoty na to słodkie dziewicze ciałko. Spodobałeś się jej" przesunął palcem po policzku roztrzęsionej dziewczyny. „Nie każ mi tego robić, dobrze wiesz, że nie gustuję w kobietach. Byłbym zniesmaczony przez cały dzień" jego głos był ostry i domagający się. _

_Damon szybko podszedł do dziewczyny, pocałował ją z całą mocą, wyszeptał ciche przepraszam i skręcił jej kark. _

„_To nie było zabawne" Cornel stanął tuż za nim obserwując zwisające martwe ciało dziewczyny. _

_Salvatore ubrał się szybko i zaczął się kierować w stronę wyjścia z tej posiadłości. Przed drzwiami czekali już na niego Slavik i Cornel. _

„_Nie można od nas odejść. Jedyne co możesz to być z nami tak długo, aż umrzesz" oświadczył mu blondwłosy wampir wracając do swojego ojczystego języka._

„_Naprawdę nie chcecie tego" wysyczał Damon w tym samym języku._

_Tamci zaczęli go okrążać szykując się do ataku. Nie miał nic do stracenia. Jednym sprawnym ruchem wyrwał nogę z krzesła obok i przebił nią serce Cornela, tym samym tarasując sobie drogę do wyjścia. Slavik krzyczał w rozpaczy i ruszył za nim, jednak wschodzące słońce natychmiast go powstrzymało._

* * *

„Wiedziałem, że tamten aż do wieczora nie będzie mógł ruszyć za mną w pościg. Żadnemu z nich nie ujawniałem szczegółów z mojego życia, więc miałem nadzieję, że za szybko mnie nie znajdzie. Bez przerwy widziałem tych wszystkich zmasakrowanych przeze mnie ludzi, słyszałem krzyki tej biednej dziewczyny, widziałem jej zwisające bez życia ciało" jego głos się załamał a po policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. „Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną działo, jednocześnie byłem taki otępiały i przepełniony tym wszystkim. Włóczyłem się bez celu. Nawet się nie zorientowałem, że jestem w Mystic Falls, jakim cudem trafiłem na ten cmentarz na którym mnie znalazłaś. Nie pamiętam połowy tego co dla mnie zrobiłaś tamtego wieczora. Tak bardzo bałem się pokazać, że cię kocham. Bałem się, że jak tylko dowiesz się o tym co zrobiłem nie będziesz mnie chciała. Najbardziej jednak bałem się, że Slavik cię znajdzie, że dowie się gdzie jestem, zobaczy jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy i cię zabije. Powoli i boleśnie. Dlatego nie chciałem, żeby wiadomość o moim powrocie się rozniosła. Potem jednak wiadomo co się stało. Wiedząc, że mnie pragniesz, że chcesz być ze mną, nie myślałem o niczym. Odsunąłem od siebie te wspomnienia tak daleko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Funkcjonowałem tak bez przeszkód, aż do dziś. A teraz mam do stracenia więcej niż kiedykolwiek miałem" Damon był załamany.

Elena usiadła na łóżku plecami do niego. To było dużo do przetworzenia. W jej oczach ponownie zaczęły się gromadzić łzy. Obiecała mu, że nie będzie oceniać, ale nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. To wszystko było straszne, sposób w jaki Damon opowiadał o tamtej dziewczynie doprowadził ją do łez, ale z tym o dziwo była w stanie się pogodzić. Najbardziej jednak przeraziło ją to, że wściekała się, że pieprzył się z tamtymi wampirami. Nie spodziewała się, że mógłby to zrobić z mężczyzną. Czuła się z tym dziwnie. To nie było obrzydzenie, ale zdecydowanie za blisko niego. Była też wściekła, że chciał wyłączyć swoje uczucia, jak w ogóle mógł chcieć czegoś takiego, jak mógł chcieć przestać ją kochać. Nie wiedziała już czy to przez ciążę czy cały jej system wartości legł w gruzach, ale tamci ludzie nie byli dla niej tak ważni. Poczuła jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu i wzdrygnęła się natychmiast. Wstała z łóżka i zaczęła iść w kierunku drzwi.

„Powiedz coś" poprosił ją łamiącym się głosem.

„Jestem zmęczona, muszę się położyć...sama" dodała po chwili i wyszła zostawiając go na środku łóżka, kompletnie bezsilnego.

Załamanego.

Słabego.

Skierowała swoje kroki do najbliższej gościnnej sypialni i wtuliła się w pościel.

To było naprawdę dużo.

* * *

A/N: W końcu dostaliście sporo wyjaśnień, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Jakieś spostrzeżenia co do rozdziału? Kliknijcie na rewiev i podzielcie się nimi :)


End file.
